The Right Moment
by xiaochibi
Summary: After waiting for so long Kaoru finally gets the man of her dreams, Kenshin Himura. The two have a fantastic wedding and everything turns out great until that day. KenshinxKaoru Starts: Chpt5
1. Why Not

_Authors notes: First, the characters don't belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful Mangaka artist/ author Watsuki. In this fanfic Sanosuke and Megumi never leave -okay-. Please note that English is not my first language, so there will be a few grammar errors. I do tend to come back to my fanfics and fix small errors. I don't mind if I get grammar help, but please don't get angry._

Chapter One

It was at that moment, when Kenshin thought Kaoru was dead, that he realized how much she meant to him. He loved her, loved her to death. Now that he thought about it, it was because of Kaoru that the scars in his heart had been healing. It was at that awful, terrible moment that he realized he needed her, needed to see her smile everyday. Kaoru's smile was the sunlight of his heart. The sunlight that shooed the darkness away.

A month had now passed since the Enishi incident. Kenshin was still healing from the wounds inflicted on his body and his heart. Since that month, after getting Kaoru back, he often had to check on her to make sure she truly was there. This night was no different. It was really silent in the dojo, too silent for Kenshin. He got up from his futon and sneaked out of his room. He slowly opened the shoji door to Kaoru's room. He peeked into the room and sighed in relief to see Kaoru sound asleep.

Kenshin smiled. 'She is okay.'

...

...the next morning…

Kenshin sat down on the edge of the engawa. He stared up at the clear blue sky. A cup of tea was set aside for him. He was alone in the dojo. Kaoru had gone off to another dojo to train some of their students. He hadn't gone, because he wanted this time for himself. He picked up the cup of tea and stared at the green liquid. _'Maybe I should have gone with her,_' Kenshin thought after a while, but he knew if he kept going everywhere with Kaoru he would probably annoy her.

"Yo, Kenshin, hey Kenshin!"

"Oro." Kenshin blinked. He looked up, only to see a rooster head waving at him. "Hello, Sano."

Sanosuke entered the dojo gates. He sat down by Kenshin on the engawa. "What're you doing, man?"

"Nothing really, just taking a break," Kenshin said. He took a sip of his tea, which was starting to get a bit cold.

"Where's the Missy?"

"She is off at work," Kenshin answered.

"Good, because I wanted to talk to you alone."

"About what?"

"I've been dying to ask you, when do you plan to make the Missy yours?"

"Oro?" Kenshin looked at Sanosuke, confused. He wasn't sure if he had even heard right.

"Come on, Kenshin, everyone already knows how you feel about her."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I don't like to bring up the past, but your feelings were clear the moment you thought she was dead. Of course the Missy hasn't seen it, because she lacks the experience to notice the small hints you give."

"Sano, I don't think Miss Kaoru should be dating someone like me," Kenshin said. "I don't deserve her, indeed I don't."

"Come on, man." Sanosuke hit Kenshin on the head.

Kenshin winced. That hit had hurt.

"Don't be talking like that, everyone thinks you and Kaoru are perfect for each other, and we also came to realize that you need her. If it wasn't for her you would have probably gone back to being a hitokiri after fighting Jin-ei. If it weren't for her, you wouldn't have had a reason to live, and if it weren't for her you would have been stuck in darkness for the rest of your life. Admit it, Kenshin, you need her."

Kenshin sighed as he listened to Sanosuke's words. Sanosuke was right, but he still couldn't brush the thought that Kaoru deserved someone better, someone who hadn't stained their hands with blood. Besides, danger tended to follow him everywhere.

"Listen Kenshin, I'm sure you already noticed that the Missy loves you, even if she is too shy to admit it when someone brings it up. Although you kind of have to admit her reactions are cute." Sanosuke mumbled the last part to himself.

Kenshin shot Sanosuke a glare. How dare he check out his Kaoru? 'Oro,' Kenshin asked himself. His Kaoru? His? Kenshin started laughing at himself. He already saw Kaoru as his.  
>He did a face-palm. Sanosuke looked at Kenshin, as if Kenshin had lost his mind.<p>

"Hey, man, you okay?" Sanosuke asked, a bit worried.

"Alright," Kenshin said, still laughing. "Let me just find the right moment."

"And when will that be, next year?" Sanosuke asked sarcastically.

"No, no," Kenshin shook his head. He took another sip of his now cold tea. "Maybe once my wounds heal. Think you can help me?"

Sanosuke smiled. "Alright."

...

Kaoru smiled after training was done. She picked up a towel and wiped the sweat from her forehead. It felt so good to be training again. She gathered her belongings and went to leave the dojo.

"Bye, Sensei!" The students waved at Kaoru.

"Ah, Sensei, let me walk you home." One of the students ran over to Kaoru.

"Ah, it's okay, Shou-kun," Kaoru said.

"No, a lady should not be walking alone at night," Shou objected.

Kaoru blushed slightly at the word 'lady'. People had been a lot nicer to her ever since the Enishi incident. More often than not, they would not allow Kaoru to walk home alone. At first Kaoru didn't mind since she understood their feelings, but after a month, it got annoying. There hadn't been any more attacks so far, and life seemed to be going back to normal, so why the need for them to be so protective? She couldn't say that aloud, though, so she remained silent when Shou started walking alongside her toward the Kamiya Dojo on the other side of town.

"So, Sensei, I've been curious," Shou began.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked. She glanced at Shou out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you and Mr. Himura dating?" he asked.

Kaoru's face suddenly became red. "O-of course not."

"Huh, you'd think after a year of him living with you, the two of you would date." Shou blinked, confused.

Kaoru groaned. _'Why did Shou have to bring this topic up?'_ She already knew Kenshin had no feelings for her. _'His heart is already taken,_' she thought.

"Could it be the age difference?" Shou asked.

Kaoru's eyes twitched.

"Or maybe he has-"

"Look, a cat." Kaoru randomly pointed at a stray cat to distract Shou.

"Huh?" Shou glanced away. Kaoru took this chance to escape. She kept running until she reached the Kamiya Dojo. She slowly opened the back gate while feeling a pang of sadness. Of course Kenshin would never notice someone like her. She was ugly, sweaty, smelly. At least, that is what Sanosuke and Yahiko would say. There were times it did not bother her, then there were moments when she believed them. Especially since her relationship with Kenshin hadn't seemed to improve. Kaoru took a step into the dojo.

"Hello, Miss Kaoru."

All depressing thoughts left Kaoru's head once she saw Kenshin. He was walking past the gate with some firewood in his arms. "Kenshin."

"The bath is ready, that it is," Kenshin said.

"What? Kenshin, you shouldn't be-" Kaoru started to argue.

"It's okay." Kenshin kept smiling. "It feels strange not doing anything, that it does."

"But you should be resting."

"I rested for a pretty long time." Kenshin looked at Kaoru. She was truly beautiful, even when covered in sweat. "It feels nice to finally be able to do something."

"Oh, Kenshin." Kaoru looked at him, worried.

"Please, Kaoru, let this one at least do this."

Kaoru sighed. "Alright, but-but you better not do anything else. You understand?"

"Alright," Kenshin chuckled.

Kaoru went off to get a change of clothes.

"Miss Kaoru." Kenshin followed after her.

"Yes?" Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, her hands reaching for one of her sleeping robes.

"Do you think you can come with me to the cemetery in Kyoto?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru's fingers twitched slightly on the cloth. Was he going to introduce her to Tomoe? Suddenly she felt nervous. 'Oh no, what if- what if I make a fool of myself in front of her?'

"If you don't want to-"

"No, I'll go," Kaoru interrupted. "What should I wear to meet her?" She started skimming through her kimonos.

"The red one looks very beautiful on you, that it does," Kenshin answered.

Kaoru's face suddenly became red. _'Did he say beautiful; no, he means the kimono, not me.'_

Kaoru rejected that happy thought. She did not want to get her hopes up. It was impossible. She was ugly and sweaty.

"I'll hurry with my bath." Kaoru grabbed a random robe and ran off to the bathroom.

Kenshin just smiled as he watched his Kaoru. '_Beautiful, indeed she is,_' he thought to himself.

-To be continued

_There you have it. It's probably going to take another chapter for the rated M scenes to happen._

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _


	2. Preparations

Chapter Two

...The cemetery...

Kaoru took some flowers and placed them on Tomoe's grave, next to the ones Kenshin gave her. She clasped her hands together and prayed, and also asked for Tomoe's help in getting Kenshin. Although, maybe that part was a bad idea. She frowned. As if talking to her, Kaoru told Tomoe everything, including her own flaws. She told her how everyone thought she was an ugly and smelly girl. She once had thought she was beautiful, but after those comments, doubts began to form.

Kenshin watched Kaoru as she prayed. He still couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she had become. She was only seventeen, so of course she still had a lot growing to do in some places. Kenshin quickly brushed those thoughts away. He would not think of Kaoru in that way.

He began to wonder what she was telling Tomoe; she had this look that said she was in a long conversation with her.

"What are you telling Tomoe?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"Just giving her my thanks for protecting me," Kaoru answered. That part was true, but she wouldn't tell him the other part. That was a girl on girl conversation.

Kenshin smiled and looked at Kaoru with tender eyes.

"What about you?" Kaoru looked up at Kenshin. Her blue eyes met his violet ones.

"The same thing as you, thank you... sorry... and goodbye," Kenshin answered.

Kaoru tilted her head, slightly confused.

"Shall we get going?" He offered Kaoru his hand.

Kaoru blushed and took his hand. The two left the cemetery together, holding hands.

...

...Another month later...

Kenshin's arm had healed completely. He smiled when Megumi removed the bandages from his arm. He moved his arm from side to side and rotated it around.

"Now don't over do it, Sir Ken," Megumi warned.

"Of course," Kenshin smiled, still happy to be moving his arm again.

"Yo, Kenshin," Sanosuke peeked into the room. Megumi sighed, annoyed to have Sanosuke barge in like that without giving her time alone with Kenshin.

"Are you ready to set up the plan?" Sanosuke asked.

"Of course, I have not forgotten." Kenshin picked up his sword. He stood up and placed the sword where it usually went on his hip.

"Plan?" Megumi tilted her head, confused.

"It's a surprise," Sanosuke smirked.

"Oh come on, I want to know," Megumi whined.

"You'll see; anyway, Kenshin, there is a Winter Festival coming soon and I thought why not do it there?" Sanosuke suggested.

"That is not a bad idea, Sanosuke, that it is not." Kenshin nodded in agreement. Megumi was looking at the two men, still confused. She crossed her arms, not liking to be left out.

"I'll be going now," Kenshin said as he left the room.

"What is going on?" Megumi demanded from Sanosuke before he could leave with Kenshin.

"Well." Sanosuke scratched his chin. '_Maybe I should get Megumi in on this, she could help the Missy dress up properly for the day._' Sanosuke leaned toward Megumi and whispered in her ear.

Megumi gasped in surprise. "What?!"

"You can't tell the Missy anything, you got that?" Sanosuke growled slightly. "I am only telling you, because I want you to help her dress up."

"Alright," Megumi sighed, "but I'm only doing this for Sir Ken."

...

Kenshin went toward a jewelry shop. He remembered the day when Kaoru had wanted a ring. It was a cute memory. Although he knew rings were expensive, it would be worth anything to get one for her. There were many rings on display, and the one that caught his attention was one that had blue and violet diamonds, like his and Kaoru's eyes. He held the ring up to the light and stared at it left and right.

"Excuse me, sir, how much?" He asked the shopkeeper.

The man looked Kenshin up and down, then smirked. He knew there was no way Kenshin could afford such a ring. "Don't even bother." He snatched the ring out of Kenshin's hand.

Kenshin groaned. He should have known he would be judged for his appearance. "Just tell me how much."

"12000 yen," the man answered coldly.

Kenshin looked at the man, shocked. It truly was an expensive ring. He took out his wallet to see if he had that much money, but he barely even had 5000 yen. He sighed.

"Like I said, don't even bother." The man smirked.

"Which ones are your cheapest?" Kenshin asked. He really wanted to get Kaoru a ring, mainly the blue and violet one, but sadly that one was out of his reach.

"Cheapest," the man almost choked. "Get out of my shop."

He kicked Kenshin out. Kenshin groaned as he hit the ground. He should have known he couldn't afford a ring. He slowly got up and dusted off his clothes.

"Mr. Himura!"

"Oro?" Kenshin turned toward the direction of the voice. The chief of police was waving at him. Kenshin smiled and waved back. "Hello there, Chief."

"What are you doing here, Mr. Himura?" the Chief asked, a bit curious. He didn't think Kenshin was the type to be at a jewelry shop.

"Well, it's nothing," Kenshin said, not really wanting to tell the Chief of Police why he was there. It was a bit embarrassing.

"But it is so unlike you to go to a jewelry shop, Himura," the chief of police continued. He didn't want to brush it off that easily.

Kenshin sighed. "Well you see, it's just... I..." His ears were becoming slightly pink. The Chief noticed. "I want to marry someone, but I want to do it like they do in Western countries."

"Is that so?" the chief asked.

"But it's out of my reach," he admitted.

The Chief looked at the jewelry shop, then at Kenshin. After some thought, he started digging in his pocket. He pulled out his wallet, took out some money, then placed the money in Kenshin's hand.

"Oro," Kenshin's eyes widened in shock when he saw how much money it was. "Chief, I can't accept this."

"Please, Mr. Himura, it's the least I can do."

"But-"

"Take it as a thank you for saving this country multiple times," the chief said. He then turned around to leave.

"But Chief-"

"It would hurt my feelings if you did not take it, Mr. Himura."

Kenshin sighed, deciding it was useless to argue. "Thank you, Chief, really, thank you." He bowed.

"Make sure to invite me to the wedding," the Chief added.

Kenshin looked up at the Chief. He smiled widely. "Of course."

...

...The day of Winter Festival...

Megumi wiped the sweat from her forehead after she finished an operation on one of her patients. A gust of cold wind brushed her shoulder. Megumi glanced outside at the yard in front of the clinic. She thought about all the good memories she had of Kenshin. Tears began to fill her eyes, and even though she was happy for Kenshin, a part of her was still sad. Kenshin would not be hers. She got up and went to find Dr. Genzai.

"Doctor, I'll be going to see Kaoru," Megumi said. "If that is okay?"

"Of course you can," Dr. Genzai said.

"Thank you." Megumi bowed slightly. She went off to the Kamiya dojo. 'That girl better not be training.'

...

"That is it, Yahiko," Kaoru said while she and Yahiko were practicing their sword swings. She was impressed by the fast improvement in Yahiko (he of course has gotten quite strong already, but it was still amazing). They were the only ones at the dojo, since Sanosuke had snatched Kenshin away to go gambling. She hated it when the two went out gambling. She saw no point in doing such ridiculous things. She swung her sword once more as annoyance built up inside her.

'_Why? Why_?' she demanded to herself. '_He should be resting.'_

"What's this?"

Kaoru glanced over her shoulder. She dropped her sword when she saw Megumi enter the dojo. She hadn't sensed that woman's presence at all.

"Hey there, Megumi," Yahiko smirked and waved at the older woman.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru demanded.

"What does it look like?" Megumi ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm here to see you."

"You're what?" Kaoru asked in disbelief.

"First, go take a bath, then you are coming with me," Megumi ordered.

"I won't do such a thing," Kaoru snapped. She wasn't just going to do as Megumi said.

"Then I guess you don't want to go shopping."

"Shopping, with you?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"Yes, now hurry up."

Kaoru slowly went to her room to get a change of clothes .She was confused as to why Megumi wanted to go shopping with her. The girls rarely spent time together, and if they did it was usually awkward. She took out her yellow kimono and went off to take a bath.

Yahiko looked up at Megumi. He too was a bit confused.

"You should get ready, too," Megumi said. "For the Winter Festival."

"No way, I'm not in to those things," Yahiko objected.

"How ironic, this is the perfect time to take Tsubame on a date."

Yahiko's ears twitched. He dropped his wooden sword and ran off to get ready himself. Megumi giggled; she sure knew how to shoo the boy away. She waited patiently for Kaoru to get ready. _'I'll make sure Sir Ken is caught breathless when he sees her,'_ Megumi thought in her head.

...

Kenshin considered the flowers in front of him carefully, wondering which ones he should get for Kaoru. There were so many beautiful flowers that he would have bought them all if he had the money. Sanosuke watched while biting his fishbone. He and Kenshin had left the Dojo using a small lie. They had spent most of their time at the shops near the shore, first to get Kenshin a fresh set of clothes for the Winter Festival. He wore a light gray hakama and a slightly darker pink gi. Over that pink gi he wore a black haori to keep himself warm from the cold.

"Sanosuke, why don't you get a flower for Miss Megumi?" Kenshin suggested while paying for some light pink and yellow flowers for Kaoru.

Sanosuke almost choked on the fishbone in his mouth. "You must be joking, Kenshin."

"I've always thought you two would be a cute couple," Kenshin chuckled.

"Not in a million years, Kenshin, not in a million years," Sanosuke objected.

"That is what you say now," Kenshin laughed. He took a pink flower that was with the flowers he had bought for Kaoru and gave it to Sanosuke. "Give this one to Miss Megumi."

Sanosuke snatched the flower in annoyance. "I'm going to tell her it's from you."

"Will you?" Kenshin asked with doubt.

"Whatever, Kenshin, this day is supposed to be about you. Megumi and I have already set the location where you will meet up with the Missy," Sanosuke explained. "The rest will be up to you."

Kenshin nodded. "Thank you, Sanosuke."

-To be continued

_Okay so I lied, the mature scenes aren't ready yet. I want to get the marriage scene out of way first, then it will head in that direction_

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _


	3. The Winter Festival

Chapter Three

"Megumi, I don't see why I have to wear this," Kaoru said as she came out of the dressing room, wearing a dark blue kimono with pink flowers on the bottom and on the sleeves, complete with a light yellow obi. Her hair was curled and pulled to the left side, and her bangs were parted to the left. On the right side of her hair was a dark pink flower. Megumi looked Kaoru up and down and smiled. The shop had done a good job of making Kaoru look beautiful.

"Don't you know what today is?" Megumi asked.

"No, not really," Kaoru mumbled. She hadn't really been paying attention to her calendar, fearing some day time would stop again.

"Today is the Winter Festival, dummy," Megumi scolded. "My god you are such a child."

"Gee, I'm sorry Megumi," Kaoru snapped. "Anyway, how much is this kimono?"

"Don't worry about it, I already paid," Megumi said.

"What?" Kaoru stared at Megumi, confused. Did Megumi just buy her a kimono? She went over to Megumi to check if the other woman had a fever.

"I'm fine," Megumi said, crossing her arms. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait, what about you?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm already dressed up," Megumi ran her fingers through her hair. She was wearing her work clothes.

"No, you are not." Kaoru went behind Megumi and gently pushed her into the dressing room. She went to pick out a beautiful kimono for Megumi. "We should enjoy the festival together." She pointed to a kimono similar to hers, only it was purple with white flowers.

...

Kenshin took a deep breath as he and Sanosuke got closer to the bridge where he was to meet Kaoru. He was feeling nervous. He had never proposed to anyone before. His marriage to Tomoe was like an arranged marriage, so that one hadn't really counted as a proposal. He slipped his hand into his gi to make sure the box containing the ring was still secure. He held the box tightly, hoping it would give him strength.

"This is the end for me, Kenshin," Sanosuke said once they reached the bridge. "The rest is up to you."

Kenshin took another deep breath. "Thank you, Sano."

While Kenshin approached the bridge, Sanosuke snuck behind some trees. He would wait until Kaoru and Megumi got there.

Kenshin placed his arms on the railing of the bridge. He looked out over the running water. People walked passed him, some staring, but he ignored them.

...

"Is it really okay for us to go without the others?" Kaoru asked Megumi as they got closer to the bridge. She was looking up at the night sky.

"Don't worry, Yahiko is probably there with Tsubame," Megumi explained. She glanced at Kaoru. She had to ditch the girl without her noticing. She looked around and quickly walked away.

"Really?" Kaoru asked. "He is so lucky, right, Megumi?" Kaoru turned to look at Megumi, but Megumi was no longer at her side. "Megumi?" She looked around for the older woman, but she was gone. Kaoru's eyes twitched. She clenched her fist. "If she didn't want to come with me, why did she bother at all?" Kaoru stomped angrily toward the bridge.

...

"She is here," Kenshin mumbled to himself when he felt Kaoru's ki coming closer. He turned around toward the direction of her ki. He saw an angry, beautiful girl, one he didn't recognize as Kaoru, approaching the bridge, but this girl had Kaoru's ki. '_It couldn't be.'_ Kenshin lost the ability to breathe at the sight of this beautiful woman. "Miss Kaoru?"

The girl stopped in her tracks. She slowly looked up, blue eyes meeting violet. "K-kenshin?"

"Kaoru," Kenshin dropped the "miss" for the moment. "You look very beautiful."

Kaoru's face became tomato red. _'Did he just, did he just say I'm beautiful?'_ She couldn't believe her ears. Kenshin went over to Kaoru and offered her his hand. Kaoru stared at it, then reached for it shyly. When her fingers touched Kenshin's, Kenshin intertwined his with hers. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat.

"I got these for you, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said. He took out the light pink and yellow flowers that he had hidden behind his back. Kaoru stared at the flowers. She didn't know what to say, since she was still stunned in disbelief at what was happening, so she took the flowers. _'I must be dreaming_,' she thought as she continued to stare at the flowers. Kenshin watched Kaoru's reaction. He knew it would take her a while to process what was going on. "Shall we get going?"

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin. She nodded, still not sure what to say.

...

"You idiot, say something," Megumi whispered from behind a tree. She had been watching the two. She felt like scolding Kaoru, who wasn't saying anything to Kenshin, not even a 'thank you' for the flowers. If it was her, she would have jumped on Kenshin and kissed him. _'I don't know what he sees in her, honestly I don't.'_

"Yo, you look beautiful today," Sanosuke said, approaching Megumi from behind.

"Shut up, you rooster," Megumi glared at Sanosuke.

"Hey, I mean it," Sanosuke took a slight step back. "I really think you are beautiful. I mean you are always beautiful, but this, this just completes you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," Sanosuke mumbled. "Shall we keep following the two of them or-?"

Megumi frowned. Kenshin and Kaoru had already left the bridge to head to the Winter Festival.

Some tears slipped from her eyes. "I wanted to see the proposal at first, but-"

Sanosuke stared at Megumi for a second. Then he grabbed hold of her and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed Megumi's shoulder as Megumi cried in his arms.

"Hey, you have me," Sanosuke said. "Don't forget that."

Megumi looked up at Sanosuke, her cheeks wet with tears. "What?"

"I'm just saying, don't let this get to you," Sanosuke mumbled. He looked into Megumi's eyes. He wiped the tears staining her cheeks. "Because you have me."

"Oh, Rooster…" Megumi's eyes filled with tears again. She still felt the pain from letting Kenshin go, but another emotion filled her heart: happiness.

"Come on, let's enjoy the festival together." Sanosuke took Megumi's hand. Megumi smiled and went with Sanosuke.

...

Kaoru was trying to capture a goldfish with the small fish net that was given to her. She pouted when the fish slipped out of the net and fell back into the water. Kenshin smiled as he watched her.

"Here, let me help," Kenshin knelt down beside her. He took her hand, causing Kaoru to blush from ear to ear. He would have kissed those ears, but he didn't want to make Kaoru more uncomfortable than she already was. Together, the two managed to capture a goldfish.

"We caught it, Kenshin!" Kaoru turned her head to look at Kenshin. She almost lost her breath when she realized her face was only inches away from his.

"We sure did," Kenshin smiled. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes. _'I want to kiss her here and now_.' He thought in his head._' I must be patient though, the time isn't yet.'_ "What would you like to do next, Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru started looking around. She pointed to a stall with an apple-bobbing game. There were apples in a bucket filled with water, where people tried to capture an apple with their mouth while blindfolded. Most did not succeed.

Kenshin nodded his head. He helped Kaoru up from the floor. The two went over to the apple game.

"Who would like to try first?" The man in charge of the game asked.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru.

"I want to see you try," Kaoru said, curious to know if Kenshin would be able to capture the apple while blindfolded.

Kenshin chuckled. "Okay."

The man gave Kenshin a blindfold. Kenshin put it on while the man took out the used apples and replaced them with new ones. Kenshin tried looking around for the bucket. Kaoru giggled and took his hands in hers, placing them where the bucket was.

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru."

"It's nothing." She took a step back to watch Kenshin.

Kenshin did his best to sense the different levels of the water, knowing the difference would help him capture the apple. Once he felt the apple get near he caught the apple with his mouth. Kaoru and the man clapped their hands.

"Even blindfolded you are amazing," Kaoru said.

Kenshin laughed and took the blindfold off. "Now you try, Miss Kaoru."

"I don't think I am as good as you, Kenshin," Kaoru said nervously. She had a feeling she would make a fool of herself.

"I still want to see you try."

"Okay, okay," Kaoru laughed nervously.

She took the blindfold from Kenshin and put it on, doing her best not mess up her hair. Kenshin bit his lower lip as he saw how seductive she looked wearing a blindfold. He shook his head, trying to shake those naughty thoughts away. He needed to stop thinking of Kaoru in that way. Kenshin helped Kaoru toward the bucket. Kaoru tried to capture one of the apples, but all her lips would come in contact with was water. The water was so cold (because it was winter) that she couldn't bear it anymore.

"I give up," Kaoru pouted. She lifted her head from the bucket.

"Okay, okay," Kenshin laughed.

Kaoru took the blindfold off and gave it back to the man. Kenshin reached for Kaoru's hand. This time Kaoru took it without hesitation. It seemed after every game they played they would hold hands again, so it just began to feel natural. The two turned to leave.

"Wait a moment," the man said before they could leave.

Kaoru and Kenshin glanced over their shoulders.

The man started digging through a box. He took out a stuffed teddy bear and gave it to Kenshin.

"These games have prizes, don't forget," the man laughed slightly. "Have fun."

Kenshin stared at the teddy bear, then handed it to Kaoru. Kaoru blushed and took the teddy bear. It felt so much like a date, but she didn't want to think that way. She would just be Kenshin's support when he needed her. She nodded to herself. Kenshin continued to watch Kaoru. He wanted to know her thoughts, because she always had such funny expressions while thinking.

...

On the other side of the festival, Sanosuke kept losing whatever game he played. Megumi placed a hand over her mouth and laughed at his many failures.

"Oh come on, can't I at least win once!" Sanosuke protested. He took a hold of the gun again and pointed it at the bottles. He shot at them and missed them all. Sanosuke glared at the gun. There had to be something wrong with it.

"Okay." The man in charge of this game took back the gun. "Next."

Sanosuke groaned. "Seriously, let me play one more time."

"No way, there are people waiting."

"Oh come on!"

Megumi took Sanosuke's arm. "It's okay, come on, I want to try some of the cakes from that stall over there. I heard they are really good."

Sanosuke perked up at the word 'cake'. That meant food. "Alright."

...

The Festival was coming closer and closer to an end. Kenshin still hadn't proposed to Kaoru yet; he was still nervous, but he knew if he waited any longer the moment would be lost. Kaoru was completely clueless. She just went with the flow, enjoying every moment. She believed after today things would go back to way they were before and Kenshin would act like nothing had happened. Kenshin pulled Kaoru away from the crowd.

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked, confused. "Kenshin, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin kept taking Kaoru away from the crowd. He led her into the forest, until they came across a nearby meadow. Kaoru was still confused. She felt something bad may happen if he was leading her in this direction, until she noticed a spot ahead of them filled with lit candles in the shape of a heart. Kaoru placed a hand to her chest as her heart skipped a beat.

_'What's this, what's going on?'_ She was nervous and slightly scared. _'Is he going to tell me goodbye or… or maybe it's someone else's…'_

"Miss Kaoru, no, Kaoru," Kenshin began.

"Y-yes, Ke-Kenshin?" she asked nervously.

Kenshin loosened his hold on Kaoru's hand. Kaoru felt a stab of fear when she lost contact with his hand. He was going to leave her, for certain, she thought.

He turned around to face her.

"Kaoru, I know this might be sudden-"

"P-please don't leave, Kenshin," Kaoru said, her hands reaching for him.

Kenshin blinked, until it clicked in his head. _'She must think that because we are alone I'm going to leave.'_ He frowned, remembering the night he left her. That night had also been hard on him. He remembered that after he left, he could not stop thinking about her. It had felt like he had left a part of himself behind.

"No, no, Kaoru, listen." Kenshin placed his hands on Kaoru's shoulders.

Kaoru looked at him. Tears began to blur her eyes. "I-I am l-listening."

Kenshin took a deep breath. How was he to do this? '_Right'_, Kenshin nodded to himself while thinking quickly. Kenshin took Kaoru's hand, then got on one knee. "Kaoru..."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin surprised. "Y-Yes?"

"I love you, Kaoru," Kenshin said at last.

Kaoru gasped. "W-what?"

"I love you, Kaoru, will you marry me?" He reached into his gi to take out the box with the ring.

Kaoru's eyes widened. _'Am I dreaming…'_

Kenshin waited for Kaoru's answer. He felt Kaoru's gentle hands touch his cheeks.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked him in disbelief.

Kenshin smiled. He took one of Kaoru's hands and kissed her palm. "No, Kaoru..."

Kaoru's face became red at the small action. "Oh... Kenshin..." Her eyes filled with happy tears. "If this is a dream, then yes I will." She wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck.

Kenshin laughed. He slid his arms around Kaoru's waist. She fit perfectly in his arms. "And if it's not?"

"Yes, of course, of course I'll marry you," Kaoru cried. She pulled back to look into Kenshin's eyes and he looked at her. Kenshin moved his arms so that his hands were cupping her cheeks. She blushed, happy tears still streaming from her eyes. The two leaned toward each other and kissed.

"I've been waiting for that," Kenshin whispered after the kiss. His forehead was pressed to hers and his lips were still only inches away. Kaoru felt her heart skip multiple beats. It was still hard to believe this moment was real, but she didn't want it to end.

"Really?" she asked.

Kenshin nodded, and he kissed her once more. Kaoru blushed.

"Kenshin," she whispered against his lips.

"Hm?" Kenshin asked as he gave her another kiss. Kaoru shook her head and just kissed him back. She did her best to follow the movement of his lips, since she was inexperienced. Kenshin moved his hands to the back of the Kaoru's obi. The kisses were making him want to take her, here and now. This wasn't good at all. He pulled away from Kaoru.

"Is- is something wrong?" Kaoru asked while trying to catch her breath.

"No," Kenshin shook his head. "We should save the rest until after the wedding, indeed we should."

Kaoru blushed and nodded, although she didn't quite understand what he meant. "Okay."

-To be continued

_-Well, what do you _think? _I will do some edits tomorrow morning since I have to get some sleep for work. Please let me know what you think!_

_edits: _**animaniac326**


	4. Wedding Day

Chapter Four

Kaoru kept rubbing her neck nervously. The day of her and Kenshin's wedding had finally come. She couldn't believe it was actually happening. It still felt like a dream, marrying someone as wonderful as him. Megumi was helping Kaoru get ready in her room. Her hair and make up were done perfectly. She kept looking in the mirror, not able to believe the reflection was really her.

Megumi took a deep breath as she finished helping Kaoru into her white kimono.

"Thank you, Megumi," Kaoru mumbled. She closed her eyes, wondering how Megumi was feeling, doing all this.

"This is all for Sir Ken," Megumi said. She placed the veil over Kaoru's head.

"I'm sorry you have to do this," Kaoru said.

"No need to apologize, I have already found someone else."

"Huh? Who?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"It's a secret. Now listen to me." Megumi touched Kaoru's cheek, making Kaoru look at her.

"Your job is to make Kenshin happy, you understand? If I ever hear that you've upset him, I'm going to come over here and kick your butt."

Kaoru nodded. "I understand , Megumi."

...

"Oro." Kenshin blinked when he saw that the wedding location was filled with people. It almost seemed like all of Japan was here to see his and Kaoru's wedding. At first they intended for only a few people to attend: some of the police force, Misao and the Oniwabanshu, Hiko of course (though the only way to drag him there was to tell him there would be sake), and some of Kaoru's friends. It seemed word had gotten out that he and Kaoru were getting married, because the place was entirely full. He wasn't sure if there would be enough food for all of them.

"Seems like you are famous, Kenshin," Sanosuke joked and rubbed Kenshin on the head.

Kenshin winced. "Sano, who are all these people?"

"Like hell I know, I'm just hoping there is food after the ceremony."

"That is the problem," Kenshin groaned. "I'm not sure if there will be enough."

"That is why we are here to help," Tae said as she made it through the crowd.

"Hello, Tae," Kenshin greeted her with a light smile.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Tae laughed. "You look good, Mr. Himura."

Kenshin stared down at his own clothes. He wore the traditional wedding hakama and gi. He was a bit nervous that it didn't look good on him, though Hiko would make jokes about it all the same.

Yahiko pushed his way past the crowd. ""It's almost time, Kaoru is just outside."

Kenshin smiled to himself; at last Kaoru would be his.

...

The wedding ceremony went smoothly. After Kenshin and Kaoru shared their kiss, the crowd cheered wildly. Kaoru blushed and hid her face in Kenshin's neck. Kenshin chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't help but laugh at the cheers, especially Sanosuke's, which were the loudest. There was an after party at the Akebeko, where the guests congratulated the newly wedded couple and offered them many gifts, too many to count. Kaoru started wondering if she had room for all of them at the dojo. Then she spotted Misao trying to make it through the crowd. Misao tumbled toward Kaoru, who quickly reached for her friend.

"Congratulations, Kaoru!" Misao cried happy tears and hugged her friend.

"Thank you, Misao," Kaoru said and rubbed her friend's back.

"Oh I wish you two the best," Misao continued.

Kaoru smiled tenderly.

Misao pulled away and reached into her pocket. She took out a small box and gave it to Kaoru.

"You didn't have to, Misao," Kaoru said as she took the box. She opened it anyway, only to see a little pair of blue shoes. Kaoru's face became red and she quickly covered the lid before Kenshin could see what Misao had given them. "Misao!" she scolded in a whisper.

"I know, I know, but we are kind of hoping you will give Himura at least one or two," Misao said apologetically.

Kaoru looked around, hoping no one noticed how red her face had become.

"Of course, there is only one pair in there at the moment." Misao smiled. "But Grandpa and I made a bet. He thinks you'll have so many kids with Himura that you'll end up losing count; I bet at least two, and Aoshi says one."

Kaoru placed a hand over her face. She couldn't believe people were already starting to bet on her love life. Just the thought of having a kid made her stomach tingle. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet, though she had imagined it many times. Misao giggled at Kaoru's reaction.

"What about you, has there been any progress with Aoshi?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Oh, we already went on our first date," Misao said happily.

"Better invite me to your wedding," Kaoru said.

Misao laughed, her face becoming slightly red, too. "I don't think Aoshi and I will be heading in that direction any time soon."

"Oh yes you will, and to make a bet myself, I say it'll be by the end of next year." Kaoru crossed her arms slightly. "And the two of you will have fifty kids!"

"Kaoru!" Misao's face became completely red.

Kaoru laughed.

"What are the two of you talking about?"

Kaoru looked over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw it was Kenshin. She quickly hid the box and went over to hug him. Kenshin smiled and hugged her back, his hands going around her waist. He lifted her up slightly so her feet weren't touching the ground. Kaoru giggled.

"Yo, Kenshin," Sanosuke interrupted the two. "Why not give the Missy... no, Mrs. Himura another kiss?"

Kaoru blushed at hearing her new last name 'Himura'; she was a Himura now. The crowd began to shout: 'Kiss! Kiss!' Kaoru hid her face on Kenshin's shoulder, feeling shy. She peeked up at Kenshin only to have his eyes meet hers. The two shared a quick kiss. The crowd made loud 'woo' noises and cheers. Kenshin chuckled again and carried Kaoru to their seats.

"Not a bad job we did, now was it?" Megumi asked Sanosuke. She had spent most of the wedding with him.

Sanosuke winked at Megumi. "Of course not."

Megumi blushed slightly, but it quickly disappeared.

"Shall we leave early?" Sanosuke asked.

Megumi looked up at Sanosuke and knew what he meant. The two had been meeting secretly, using preparing for Kaoru and Kenshin's wedding as an excuse to see each other privately. Of course, Kenshin figured it out quickly, but he was the only one who knew, and he was keeping quiet about it. Now the two no longer had an excuse to see each other secretly; still, it was hard to resist. Megumi and Sanosuke left the Akabeko quietly.

Misao, who had partly overheard, was shocked. "Looks like another wedding will be on the way."

"What are you talking about?" Yahiko asked. He walked past Misao.

"Nothing." Misao shook her head.

-To be continued

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _


	5. How far is too far?

_This is where the actual story begins: The Right Moment, note from here on out the scenes will slowly increase to rated M scenes…_

Chapter Five

Night had fallen, and there were still a few people at the Akabeko celebrating the wedding with Kaoru and Kenshin. Sanosuke and Megumi were nowhere to be seen. Kenshin guessed what the two were up to, but he kept quiet. Yahiko had fallen asleep on the floor with a spilled drink (of sake) in his hands. Kaoru and Kenshin sat next to each other at their table. People were coming up to the two, giving them their congratulations before leaving.

Kaoru sighed and laid her head on Kenshin's shoulder; sleep was starting to kick in. Kenshin slid his arm around Kaoru. He rubbed her arm, in a soothing manner, knowing full well his wife was tired.

"We will leave soon," he whispered in her ear.

Kaoru nodded slowly. Her eyelids were feeling heavy. She wasn't sure she would be able to keep them open much longer. Kenshin watched his wife. He couldn't resist giving her a kiss on the forehead. Kaoru smiled slightly. She placed her hand on Kenshin's cheek. She tried fighting off sleep to look into his eyes. She lifted her head as Kenshin lowered his. Their lips almost touched, but a piece of paper got in the way of their kiss.

"Save it for tonight," Hiko smirked. He dropped the paper. It landed on Kenshin's lap.

"I think he cut my lip," Kaoru mumbled. She placed a hand on her lip, checking for a cut.

Kenshin glared at Hiko. "Master."

Hiko burst out laughing. "Well, idiot pupil, I will be heading out."

Kenshin glare turned into a slight frown. "Leaving already?"

"Of course I am." Hiko crossed his arms.

"Don't you want to see the sights before you leave?"

"I am feeling a bit antsy with all these people around."

Kenshin sighed. "Very well."

Hiko turned to leave. He took a step forward, but stopped. He tilted his head to glance back at his pupil. "Make sure to come visit me when you have a kid or two."

Kenshin smiled, while Kaoru's face became red. "Of course, Master."

Hiko started laughing as he left the Akabeko. Kenshin stood up once he felt his Master's ki disappear. He offered his sleepy wife his hand. Kaoru stretched her arms then slowly reached for Kenshin's hand. Kenshin squeezed his wife's hand before helping her up.

"Tae-dono," Kenshin said to Tae, who was one of the few left at the Akabeko, though she couldn't leave until everyone was gone. "I will come back tomorrow to clean up, if that is alright?"

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Himura," Tae smiled and waved her hands in protest. "We can handle it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes; I'll have someone drop off the gifts at the dojo for you as well."

"Thank you, Tae-dono," Kenshin bowed. He still would come tomorrow morning to help clean up. He didn't want to leave Tae to clean up their party guests' mess alone. He glanced over at Yahiko, who was sleeping on the floor. He debated carrying him home or not, partly wanting this night to just be about him and Kaoru.

"Leave him to us." Tae had noticed.

"You sure?"

Tae nodded.

Kenshin bowed and thanked Tae once more. He turned his attention to his wife. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her eyes were closed. His slide one arm under Kaoru's knees and the other around her shoulders, lifting her bridal style. Kaoru's face became slightly pink. The remaining guest whistled. Tae just smiled. It felt like a happy ending.

000

Kaoru was asleep in Kenshin's arms by the time they arrived at the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin did his best to open the gate without dropping Kaoru. It was at this moment that Kaoru woke up. She reached for the gate and pushed it open for Kenshin. He looked at his wife, their eyes meeting once again. He felt bad for waking her, but she smiled at him as if knowing the reason for his slight feelings of guilt.

She reached to touch his cheek once more. "It's okay," she whispered.

Kenshin couldn't help but smile back at his beautiful wife. He leaned toward her (this time with no interruptions), and his lips met hers. Kaoru slid her hand around Kenshin's neck and kissed him back.

The two broke apart once they felt the need to breathe. Kenshin entered the dojo without letting go of his Kaoru. Kaoru reached back and closed the gate for Kenshin. They repeated this routine when they entered their (now shared) room. The futon had already been laid out, prepared for their wedding night. Kenshin gently placed Kaoru onto the futon.

"You should get ready for bed, that you should," Kenshin said.

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin. After a moment, she turned around and started getting undressed. Kenshin tried his best not to look at Kaoru as she changed into her sleepwear. He didn't think it was right to look (at least not without her permission), but he couldn't stop himself from peeking once or twice. Without a doubt, she had a beautiful body. Her skin was so fair. He had an urge to run his fingers over her spine, to feel that soft skin under his fingers. She was perfect. Kenshin took a deep breath and turned to glance at the shoji door. He wanted to take her, here and now, but even though they were now married, he wasn't sure if she was ready to take their marriage to that level.

"Okay, Kenshin, your turn," Kaoru mumbled.

Kenshin took off his hakama, replacing them with his yukata. He didn't notice Kaoru glance at him once or twice (even so he wouldn't mind; they were married now). He laid down on the futon and pulled Kaoru into his arms, snuggling against her, her breath barely brushing against his neck.

"You know," Kaoru started. "I've always dreamt of this moment."

"Really?" Kenshin asked. He glanced down at Kaoru.

She nodded. "Yes, I just never thought my dream would come true." She looked up at Kenshin. "Kenshin, maybe I'm still dreaming."

Kenshin brushed his fingers on Kaoru's cheek. "And if it is not a dream?"

"It has to be, right?"

"No, koishii," Kenshin brushed his lips against Kaoru's. "It's not a dream."

Kaoru blushed. "Really?"

Kenshin nodded. "Is there a way to make you believe it's real?"

Kaoru looked up as she tried to pick through her own thoughts. "M-make love to me?" she answered, as if it were a question. She looked up at Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled at those words, but the sound of Kaoru's voice made him wonder if she knew what "making love" meant. He could test it, but at the same time he was afraid of scaring her away. Their eyes met once again and he almost lost himself in those beautiful blue eyes of hers... _His Kaoru_... He brushed his fingers gently on her bottom lip. Kaoru parted her lips slightly. Her warm breath brushed against his thumb... _Irresistable_...

He leaned toward Kaoru and kissed her tenderly. Kaoru closed her eyes and kissed him back. Kenshin shifted on the futon, so that he was slightly on top of her without breaking their kiss. Kaoru placed her hands on Kenshin's chest, before sliding them around his neck. Kenshin sucked on Kaoru's lower lip, then licked her upper lip, causing Kaoru to part them. Her tongue met Kenshin's. For a moment their tongues fought for dominance; of course Kenshin won.

He broke the kiss to give Kaoru a chance to breathe. He dropped kisses down her chin and onto her neck. The sound of Kaoru's slow and deep breaths was making him feel aroused. Oh, how he wanted to take her, to make love to her in so many ways. However, he knew he had to be patient. This was only a test, or so he tried to keep telling himself. His hand roamed to her breast. He felt her slightly freeze for a moment, but just one moment. He debated whether or not to move on. Was this really okay? How far was too far?

"Kenshin, please," Kaoru pressed her chest onto his hand as if seeking his touch.

Kenshin kissed Kaoru once again. His hand slipped through the split of her yukata, then over one of her soft mounds. A slight gasp escaped Kaoru's lips at the touch. He began caressing her breast, his thumb barely brushing against her nipple. Kaoru gasped in surprise. His touch was making her body act so strangely, it almost scared her. She wiggled under his touch.

Kenshin looked up at Kaoru. He was watching her carefully while his hands wandered around her breasts (giving both the same amount of attention), but the look she had on her face made him stop. He wouldn't take it any further. He wouldn't dare scare her. He saw he had to be slow with Kaoru, to wait for the right moment to continue.

He pecked Kaoru's lips. "You should get some rest, koishii, that you should."

Kaoru pouted. "Why'd you stop?"

"I'm a bit tired, that I am," he lied.

Kaoru's pout turned into a frown. "Oh, okay... oyasumi, Kenshin."

"Oyasumi." He kissed Kaoru, then turned around on the futon. Kaoru stared at Kenshin's back. Did she do something wrong? She frowned deeply, and fears that she had ruined the moment filled her head until sleep overcame her.

-To be continued

_-I would have continued this scene a bit further, however, but sleep is kicking in. I thank the people who chose to follow this fanfic, even without a review it gives me a reason to continue. I also want to thank those who continued on reading the chapters even though this fanfic might be bleh! Thank you. I'm sorry that this fanfic doesn't follow the Japanese traditions of a wedding ceremony, but I don't want to tamper with something I barely even know._

_Like I said, I often return to fix my errors. I did write this while fighting off my own sleep so there might be many mistakes. OYASUMI_

_Oyasumi-good night_

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _


	6. Mysterious Person

Chapter Six

The next morning Kaoru woke up to an empty futon. She swallowed, and quickly sat up. The first thought that came to her mind was that she must have upset Kenshin last night, until she spotted a note on his side of the futon. She reached for the note.

-Koishii,

I am at the Akebako. The guests left a big mess, that they did, so I plan to help Tae-dono clean up.

Love,

Kenshin

P.S. I made you some breakfast

Kaoru trailed her fingers over his horrible handwriting. She sighed in relief and held the note close to her chest. "You baka, why didn't you wake me up, so I could go help, too?" She asked out loud to the empty room.

She crawled out of the futon and went to one of the boxes across the room. She slid the box open and placed the note inside to keep as a memento. Then she changed out of her yukata and put on her yellow kimono. She pulled her hair into her usual ponytail, and tied a blue ribbon in her hair.

She went to fold the futon. Her fingers suddenly ran across it. Memories of last night flooded her mind. Her face became red. She placed her hands over her own face; good thing Kenshin wasn't here to see her like this. "Oh, what am I to do in those situations? What should I do?" she asked herself.

...

"Really, Mr. Himura, you didn't have to," Tae said as Kenshin handed her the last remaining trays.

"I didn't want to leave all this mess for you to clean up alone, that I did not," Kenshin explained. He went back to pick up the empty sake bottles.

Tae smiled slightly. She went into the kitchen. At that moment Sanosuke entered the Akabeko. It seemed he had the same notion as Kenshin, but by the time he got there the Akabeko was already clean (except for a few sake bottles left scattered about). Sanosuke picked one up, then approached Kenshin. Kenshin glanced at Sanosuke, then walked to the kitchen with a handful of bottles.

"So, Kenshin." Sanosuke followed Kenshin into the kitchen with the one bottle in his hand. "Where is Mrs. Himura?"

"She is at the dojo," Kenshin glanced over at the time. "She probably should be is probably awake by now." He placed the bottles down. "I should head back, before she gets the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?' Sanosuke asked, confused. He twirled the empty bottle around.

"That maybe I am upset or something," Kenshin explained.

"Why would she think that?"

"Well..." Kenshin left the kitchen, Sanosuke following after him. The two sat down at one of the more private tables. It was the perfect place to gossip or talk about personal things. Kenshin told Sanosuke what happened the night before, explaining he was certain he must have done something to upset Kaoru.

"Well, by the sound of it, she wanted it." Sanosuke explained. "Hey, Tae, mind serving us some beef stew?" Sanosuke shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

"You better pay!" Tae said from inside the kitchen.

"Sano, she had this look that said 'I'm not sure,'" Kenshin objected almost angrily.

"Well, let's consider this, she probably lost her mother at a young age... so she probably didn't have anyone to talk to her about... well... how a girl's body reacts to those sorts of things," Sanosuke mumbled low. "And probably her dad wasn't much help. Why don't you-"

"I don't know how to explain such things," Kenshin quickly objected in the same tone as before. "It's been years for me."

"Well, then, what do you plan to do?"

"Wait until she is ready," Kenshin answered.

"And when will that be?" Sanosuke placed a hand on his hip. Tae came out of the kitchen with the food. She set it down between the two men. Sanosuke picked up his chopsticks and started eating the moment the food was in reach.

"When she is ready," Kenshin answered, not minding if Tae was there to listen; maybe she could help Kaoru with this.

"What if she never is?" Sanosuke asked with his chopsticks in his mouth.

"I would rather Kaoru never be ready than regret it; besides, I am in no rush."

"Why would she regret it? She is giving herself to her husband, right? She should have no regrets about that."

"But, if she truly isn't ready, I could scare her away," Kenshin mumbled. He started picking at the beef with his chopsticks.

"How about this, take it one step at a time," Sanosuke suggested. "Show her that what you are offering her is love."

"Not a bad idea," Kenshin mumbled. After a while he cleared his throat. "Sano, may I ask... how did you and Miss Megumi…?"

Sanosuke's face suddenly became red. "What? We aren't-"

"I know you two have been doing things secretly, don't lie," Kenshin pointed his chopsticks at Sanosuke.

"Oh... well." Sanosuke swallowed and started fiddling with his collar. He leaned toward Kenshin and whispered in his ear.

"Oro? For some reason I'm not surprised," Kenshin mumbled when he heard the answer.

"Yeah." Sanosuke cleared his throat. He went back to eating the food. "It's a bit ironic, though, knowing I wasn't her first... I missed my chance is what it feels like."

"Even if you missed the chance," Kenshin placed his bowl of rice down, "it doesn't matter, right? Because it is love... though, as your senpai, I should be scolding you for not waiting until marriage." Kenshin playfully poked Sanosuke with his chopsticks.

"However, I am that happy you and Miss Megumi are together."

Sanosuke winced when Kenshin's chopsticks poked him. "Well, Megumi kind of told me she isn't ready to jump into a marriage. I even suggested it, but she said it would feel a bit odd to tie the knot right after you and Mrs. Himura got married," Sanosuke explained. "But imagine Megumi being Mrs. Sagara." Sanosuke looked up at the ceiling for a second, enjoying the idea of having Megumi share his last name.

Kenshin stared at Sanosuke. He smiled gently. He could see how much Megumi meant to Sanosuke. "Well, when the time comes, let me help. Now I really should get going." He stood up and went over to where his sakabato was resting. He placed it in its usual spot through his belt. He dug through his pocket, and placed some money next to Sanosuke. "Make sure you give this to Tae-dono."

...

Kaoru was humming to herself while washing the dishes. Afterwards, she changed out of her kimono and put on her practice gear. She glanced at the time, wondering if Yahiko would come to practice today. Now that she thought about it, Yahiko wasn't even at the dojo. She placed her hand on her hip and puffed her cheeks. "Is he going to ditch practice?" she asked herself, annoyed.

"Excuse me, Excuse me!"

Kaoru turned toward the dojo's entrance as she heard a man's voice, though not her husband's, outside of the gate. Kaoru quickly ran out of the practice room. She picked up her shoes and rushed to put them on, before running off to open the gate. On the other side of the gate was a man. He wore a white striped hakama and light blue gi. His hair was short and styled like Aoshi's, only his bangs were parted to the right. He was handsome with strong facial features, not to mention he was tall. He had two swords on his left hip.

"May I help you?" Kaoru asked. She didn't need to check out a handsome man, now that she had Kenshin.

"Do you not recognize me?" the man asked.

Kaoru shook her head.

The man's brow turned into a slight frown. He reached for a lock of Kaoru's hair and pulled at one of the strands.

Kaoru quickly smacked his hand away. "I'm sorry, but I don't think my husband will approve of another man doing such things," Kaoru said. She glared up at the man.

"Ah, so you are married now." The man looked disappointed. "Kamiya Kaoru is all grown up."

"Who are you?" Kaoru demanded. "And how do you know my name?"

"You really did forget me?" the man asked once again.

Kaoru looked at the man, carefully trying to figure out who he was, but she couldn't remember him. She shook her head slowly.

"Maybe this will help you remember." The man grabbed Kaoru by the collar and pulled her toward him.

"Wait, don-" Kaoru tried to protest when she realized what he was about to do, but it was too late. Her lips came in contact with his. It was a quick, short kiss. The man put Kaoru down. He was about to say something, when there was a sudden interruption.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru felt her heart freeze when she heard Kenshin's voice. She turned and ran into the dojo as the man burst out laughing. Kenshin glared at the man before running into the dojo after his wife.

-To be continued

_As I reread my fanfics over and over again, I feel like flipping a table, so many mistakes, so many. I found some of my old fanfics here, and I reread them. *screams* The grammar was so bad. There are so many missing words, or there are words in the wrong spot. I hate my English. *burns* _

_Anyway I got this idea from reading someone else's fanfic, when it comes to reviews (not the story). I will respond to reviews (when I get them) on the chapters blow._

_**Elisabpshady**__-Thank you so much for being the first person to review this fanfic. I was curious to know what people were thinking of this fanfiction, and just with your review, I had to write another chapter. I just had to, so this chapter is for you._

_**Compucles, Elisabpshady, Killing Reality, KyokoSawako, Shieroell Maiv , and umbra la- - **__Thank you so much for following this fanfic. It was because of you all that I was able to continue with this fanfic._

_To those who continued reading this fanfiction, it was great to know that people were reading something I wrote. For that I thank you all._

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _


	7. Kazuma

Chapter Seven

Kaoru ran into her and Kenshin's room. She slammed the shoji door shut and locked it. She fell onto her knees by the futon that was folded in a corner of the room, and cried onto it. She had the urge to punch herself for letting a man other than her husband kiss her, especially after their wonderful wedding. She pulled at her hair, causing some of it to slip out of the band that held her hair back.

TAP

TAP

"Kaoru." Kenshin tapped lightly on the shoji door.

Kaoru's heart froze once again. She couldn't face Kenshin. She held tightly onto the futon.

"Koishii, please open the door." Kenshin's fingers trailed on the shoji door. He was trying to figure out a way to unlock the door without actually breaking the lock.

Kaoru turned toward the shoji door. Her fingers twitched while reaching for the lock. How could she keep Kenshin locked out of their room? Once Kenshin heard her unlock the door, he carefully opened it and entered the room. Kaoru swallowed and stared down at the floor. She couldn't look at Kenshin while feeling so guilty. She wouldn't be surprised if Kenshin asked to end their marriage. If she was him she would do it, but instead… Kenshin hugged her.

"A-aren't you mad?" she asked him, surprised.

"I was there when you were about to tell him no," Kenshin answered. He rubbed Kaoru's back. "I just didn't make it in time to stop him from kissing you, that I did not."

Kaoru cried on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Kenshin, really I am."

"Shh shh, Kaoru, it's not your fault," Kenshin whispered. He kissed Kaoru on the forehead.

Kaoru sniffed. She kept crying on Kenshin's shoulder. She still felt so guilty, even though Kenshin didn't blame her. The feel of the other man's lips on hers was still there, and it felt so wrong. It felt like something was burning her lips. Kenshin pulled away slightly to look into Kaoru's eyes. He moved his hand to wipe away the tears that stained her cheeks.

"Should I disinfect them?" he asked, his fingers gently trailing on her bottom lip.

Kaoru blushed slightly, despite tears still flooding down from her eyes. She nodded slowly. Kenshin leaned toward her. Their lips were only inches apart when the shoji door slammed open.

"Hey, UGLY!" Yahiko yelled. He had on his usual annoyed expression, but it vanished when he saw the scene in front of him. His face became red from embarrassment.

"Yahiko, you should knock next time, that you should," Kenshin scolded softly. He held Kaoru close. "And please refrain from calling my wife ugly. She is beautiful, that she is."

Kaoru hid her face on Kenshin's chest. She didn't want Yahiko to see her face stained with tears. She was his sensei, after all. She felt she had to show him a brave face at all times, even if her swordsmanship could not compare to her husband's. She snuggled closer to Kenshin and closed her eyes.

"Sorry," Yahiko bowed apologetically. He quickly shut the door. "I-I'll be waiting in the dojo." He said in rush. He moved away from the room.

Kenshin listened to Yahiko's retreating footsteps, then he turned his attention back to Kaoru. She slowly pulled away and looked up at him.

"I was wondering where he was," she whispered, her voice a bit hoarse.

"He was with Tae-dono, I believe," Kenshin answered.

Kaoru smiled slightly. She had to find a way to thank Tae. "I guess I better get ready." Kaoru was about to get up.

"Wait." Kenshin held onto Kaoru, before she could move away from him.

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin. "Yes?"

Kenshin leaned toward Kaoru and gave her a quick kiss.

Kaoru's face became bright red. She placed a finger to her lips. "It feel so different, " she whispered.

"Hm?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"When he kissed me it felt like my mouth was on fire, but with you...it… it-" Kaoru was about to say more, but she suddenly felt too shy to admit what Kenshin's kiss made her feel.

"It what?" Kenshin chuckled slightly.

"It… felt so right..." Kaoru hid her face on Kenshin's shoulder.

Kenshin laughed, not because it was funny, but because his Kaoru was being so cute. Kaoru peeked up at Kenshin. Kenshin kissed Kaoru on the forehead. "I'll go prepare lunch."

Kaoru blushed and nodded. "Okay. Do I look okay... no signs of crying, right?"

Kenshin glanced down at Kaoru. He wiped her cheeks once more, until there was no sign that she had been crying. "You look perfect."

Kaoru smiled.

...

The mysterious man crossed his arms, leaning against the wall of the room he was staying in. It was a decent sized room with a futon set up on the floor. The man was wearing a dark green yukata.

"Kamiya Kaoru, did you really forget me?" he asked himself, confused. His brows were creased in a slight frown.

Knock!

Knock!

The man glanced at the door. "Who is it?"

"It is me, Master Kazuma," the man behind the door answered.

"Please come in," Kazuma said. He moved away from the wall. The shoji door slid open and an elderly man entered the room.

"I did as you asked me to, Master Kazuma," the elderly man said.

"And?" Kazuma asked, waiting for his answer.

The elderly man told Kazuma about Kaoru's adventures since Koshijiro had passed away. Kazuma listened carefully to the tale of Kaoru's life. He made a few "uhuh... hm..." and "ah" sounds. The elderly man took a deep breath once he finished telling of her exploits in Kyoto. He was about to continue, with the story of Enishi's Jinchuu, when Kazuma stopped him.

"So let me get this straight... she chose a murderer over _me_?" Kazuma demanded angrily.

"Well. I haven't gotten to that part yet, but from what I heard she's been in love with him for a long time, and now they have a happy ending... hurray," the elderly man cheered sarcastically, but he could see the anger glistening in Kazuma's eyes.

"She would go for someone who has killed hundreds, no, thousands of men?"

"Well, he... the Battosai is no longer a hitokiri," the older man objected.

"I cannot accept this, and I don't think Koshijiro-sensei would be happy to know his daughter married a cold-blooded killer," Kazuma snapped.

"Well he isn't-"

Kazuma shot the elderly man another glare, which shut him up.

"So what do you plan to do?" the elderly man asked, trying avoid another one of Kazuma's cold stares.

"Do you need to ask? I have to break up their marriage."

"Nonsense." The elderly man shook his head. He found it ridiculous that Kazuma was thinking of interfering with a perfectly happy couple.

"I need you to go into town, and find out Kamiya Kaoru's schedule," Kazuma ordered.

"She is a Himu-" The elderly man was about to correct Kazuma, but Kazuma shot him yet another glare. The elderly man sighed. He knew there would be no point in trying to argue with Kazuma. He turned and left the room.

Kazuma turned and stared out the room's sole window The road in front of the inn was filled with people. There were a few children running around, chasing each other. Kazuma closed his eyes as the sight brought back memories of his childhood.

...Flashback...

_Eight years ago._

_"Kazuma," A little girl approached the slightly older boy, who was sitting on the engawa of the Kamiya dojo. This boy was Kazuma. He was reading a book, while a group of students ran around the dojo. _

_"Ah, Miss Kamiya," Kazuma turned around and bowed to the little girl._

_The little girl giggled. "You don't need to be formal, you may call me Kaoru. What are you reading?" she asked curiously. She leaned toward Kazuma to glance at the book in his hands._

_"A book," Kazuma answered. He held the book closer to his chest._

_"I can see that." Little Kaoru gave him an annoyed look. "What is it about?"_

_"About aliens."_

_Kaoru looked up at the sky, then back at the book. "Sounds boring."_

_"It's really not-"_

_Kaoru reached for the book and snatched it out of Kazuma's hands._

_"Hey!" Kazuma protested._

_"Try catching me," Kaoru laughed. She ran off with the book. Kazuma got up from the engawa only to chase after her._

...End of Flashback...

Kazuma sighed. "How dare she forget me."

...

Hours passed and training with Yahiko ended for the day. Yahiko left to give the two privacy (as Tae had ordered him to do), since Kaoru and Kenshin were newly married. Kenshin and Kaoru were left alone to sit on the engawa, Kaoru's back against Kenshin, while he had his arms around her. After a moment, Kaoru collected herself. She explained to Kenshin what had happened earlier at the dojo gate.

"So he thought by kissing you, you would remember him?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what a kiss was supposed to bring," Kaoru answered while looking at the sky.

Kenshin twirled his fingers over Kaoru's belly while listening to her speak. "Did you by any chance have any past relationships that I do not know of?"

Kaoru pulled her head back slightly to look up at Kenshin. "No... I never could attract any boys."

"Really?" Kenshin asked, finding that difficult to believe. He had often seen men sneaking glances at Kaoru before they were married, when she was training at other dojos, or even out in the city. At first it didn't bother him, until he had becoming more and more enamored of her. Kenshin pulled Kaoru closer as he thought of those many instances. He would not share his Kaoru.

"Well... I'm ugly, right?" Kaoru laughed awkwardly.

"Kaoru, you are not ugly, that you are not." Kenshin answered a bit harshly. He wanted Kaoru to get those thoughts out of her head. "You are beautiful."

Kaoru blushed. Kenshin kissed Kaoru's pink cheeks. Kaoru suddenly looked away shyly. Kenshin took this chance to trail kisses down Kaoru's neck. Kaoru shivered at the feel of his kisses on her neck. "A-anyway," she said nervously, "My-my father was very protective."

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru out of the corner of his eyes, with a hint of seductiveness. Kaoru didn't miss his look, which made her heart beat fast and her body act strangely. Kenshin pulled away and leaned on the pillar, while still holding onto Kaoru.

"Why?" Kenshin asked after a moment, wanting to continue the conversation.

"One of the rules at the Kamiya Dojo was that no one was allowed to lay a hand on me; if they did, they were instantly kicked out of the school," Kaoru explained. "It happened once or twice if I remember, but most failed."

"He might have kicked me out then, that he would," Kenshin laughed slightly.

"Of course not," Kaoru objected. "My father may have been protective, but he also told me that in the end, it will be worth the wait... I guess he meant that I have the right to chose my own lover."

Kenshin laughed. He placed a hand over his mouth wondering if that was really what Koshijiro meant. Even so, he was curious as to what Kaoru's father's reaction would have been if he were around to see that his daughter was married to someone like him. Still... he glanced at Kaoru.

Kaoru was looking at him with a confused expression. "What is so-"

Kenshin cut off Kaoru's words by kissing her lips. "Nothing, koishii," he whispered against her lips, then he kissed her again, this time a bit rough. Kaoru whimpered into the kiss. Kenshin carefully turned Kaoru around so she was facing him. He held Kaoru close, so close that he could feel her heartbeats. He sighed peacefully at the beautiful sound of her heart. He trailed his lips down to her cheekbone, then up to her ear, then her forehead. Kaoru pressed her body against Kenshin's. Her body once again started acting strangely because of him. Kenshin pulled away when he felt Kaoru stiffen against him. He gave her one last kiss on the nose.

-To be continued

_-Kazuma is a character of mine I tend to like to use a lot in my fanfics. He has already appeared multiple times in my old fanfiction and I will be using him again. I realized a lot in RK fanfics involving KK there is someone that needs to get in the way of their relationship. Had to use the same old idea (shame on me), but I kind of needed something to boost Kenshin and Kaoru's "Right moment". I will edit when I have the time._

_Once again it is late so I will be heading to bed. Oyasumi._

_**Killing Reality- **__Ah!_*_screams of joy* Thank you, thank you so much. Your comment just made my day. Rurouni Kenshin is also one of my favorite manga, since high school I can't stop reading the manga. xD THANK YOU!_

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _


	8. The Bridge

_Chapter Eight_

_"_Straighten your legs," Kaoru instructed one of the students who kept trying to land a hit on Kaoru with his wooden sword, but Kaoru managed to dodge every attack. "Never look away from your opponent."

She had gone to another dojo to train some of their students, out of a desire to build up a good sweat. It had been days since the marriage, and she needed to practice her swordsmanship. She felt her skills had deteriorated, and she needed to build them up again. She smiled once training ended for the day.

"Okay... I'll be leaving now." Kaoru said.

"Goodbye, Kaoru-sensei," the students said in unison.

"Wait!" Shou, of course, pushed away from the crowd of students to join Kaoru. "I'll walk you home, Sensei."

Kaoru sighed. "Shou-kun, it's been four months now, four... nothing is going to happen."

"But, Sensei, I like walking you home," Shou mumbled under his breath.

A few of the other students whistled. One of the students hit Shou lightly on the back. "Make sure her husband doesn't hear that."

The other students laughed.

"It's not like that," Shou objected, embarrassed.

"Shou-kun." She placed a hand on her student's shoulder. "Thank you." Kaoru smiled gently at Shou. Shou looked away shyly. He was young, two years younger than Kaoru, and he was short too, almost as short as Kenshin, but he was also a strong boy. If he had lived during the Tokugawa shogunate, Kaoru knew he would have been a fine samurai. His hair was short like Kazuma's, except he had black hair.

"Some other time we can walk together, but I want this time for myself." Kaoru explained.

Shou sighed and nodded slowly. "Tell Mr. Himura I said hello."

Kaoru smiled. "Okay."

She turned, hearing the students tease Shou as she left. She didn't quite understand why, though, what was wrong with wanting to walk with their sensei? She walked past a bridge while lost in her own thoughts. At first she was thinking of Shou and her students, then she was thinking about what to make Kenshin for dinner. Not once did she think of the person who had stolen a kiss from her lips. She didn't want such negative thoughts to ruin her day; so what if someone had stolen a kiss? Kenshin's lips had disinfected that kiss with his own.

Kaoru stopped on the bridge. She placed a finger to her lips as she remembered Kenshin's kiss. Her heart beat fast again from the thoughts that flooded her mind. The way he had kissed her, and the look he gave her with those beautiful violet eyes of his, made her feel things she never knew she could feel. Kaoru suddenly shivered, and even without him there, her body was starting to feel strange. She felt a need to be touched, and something else... Kaoru covered her face with her hands.

"Kami, someone help me," she said, embarrassed. She started fanning herself, as her body felt hot.

"You seem to be having fun."

Kaoru suddenly froze at the sound of that man's voice. She glanced over her shoulder, praying it was just an illusion, that her ears were playing games with her, but no, it was not an illusion. There he was, that man that had stolen a kiss from her. Kaoru quickly took her wooden sword out of its cloth sheath. She was prepared to attack if this man tried to kiss her again.

"Relax, Miss Kamiya," Kazuma said as he put his hands up in front of him, to show he meant no harm.

Kaoru just held on tighter to the hilt of her wooden sword. She wasn't going to let her guard down so easily. "Who are you?"

"How could you forget me, Miss Kamiya, when we've been friends for years?" Kazuma asked.

"It's Mrs. Himura now, don't you forget that," Kaoru said while getting into another fighting stance, even though Kazuma hadn't attacked.

"You are still Miss Kamiya Kaoru to me." Kazuma turned around so his back was leaning against the railing of the bridge. He never took his eyes off Kaoru.

"How do you know me, and what is your name? Answer me," Kaoru demanded, getting annoyed.

"I have no intention of giving my name to you." Kazuma smirked. "I want you to remember it yourself."

"You can't expect me to remember you if you don't give me your name."

"Here is a hint. I used to be a student at the Kamiya dojo when Koshijiro-sensei was still around. You used to always come and tease me, Miss Kamiya."

Kaoru stared at Kazuma carefully. She tried skimming through her memories of the past, of her father and his students. He had taught so many students that Kaoru couldn't remember all of them.

"Once you remember, please come meet me at this bridge, Miss Kamiya," Kazuma turned around so his back was facing her. Kaoru kept holding onto her wooden sword until Kazuma was out of sight. Then she gathered up the things she had dropped when she had prepared to attack her opponent, and ran toward the Kamiya dojo.

...

Kenshin threw some wood on the fire that heated the bathhouse. He turned his head to the side when he heard fast footsteps heading toward the dojo. He tossed one more log on the fire, then got up to open the gate. Kaoru collided with him, causing him to tumble backwards with her on top of him. He tried to regain their balance, but the collision was so strong that they ended up falling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Kenshin, so sorry," Kaoru mumbled apologetically. She held tightly onto his gi, not bothering to move off of him. Her fingers trembled, which Kenshin did not miss. He placed his hand on Kaoru's trembling hand and held it tightly to his chest.

"Kaoru, did something happen?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Kaoru shook her head not sure how to tell Kenshin she had seen Kazuma again. "No... just I... I saw a mouse."

"Kaoru, are you going to lie to me... your husband?" He asked, glaring slightly at his wife.

Kaoru flinched. She should have known she couldn't lie to Kenshin. He was too good at reading people. "I met with him... on the bridge."

"And did he do something to you?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No... just I... I don't know why he makes me feel so uncomfortable."

Kenshin glared at the gate. Who was this man that was invading his and Kaoru's life? He rubbed Kaoru gently on the back. "From now on I will be going with you to your practices," Kenshin said.

"But Kenshin-" Kaoru wanted to argue.

"No buts... what if he does something to you while I'm not around?" Kenshin asked.

"I can protect myself, Kenshin," Kaoru argued. She didn't want to burden Kenshin any more than she already had.

"Kaoru."

"Please, Kenshin, you need your rest and it will make me unhappy."

Kenshin pushed Kaoru away slightly, so he could look into her eyes. Kenshin gently brushed his fingers on Kaoru's cheek. "Having me with you makes you unhappy?" He asked in a low voice.

"No, no that is not what I mean," Kaoru shook her head, panic written in her eyes. She didn't want Kenshin to get the wrong idea. "I want you to rest..."

"Kaoru, I rested long enough, that I have, and I see no problem with taking you around town," Kenshin explained while carefully looking into Kaoru's eyes.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin for a while and saw that there was no point in arguing any more. "Fine."

"Thank you, koishii," Kenshin pecked Kaoru's lips to ease the tension that had built up during their argument. It didn't work. Kenshin cupped Kaoru's face and kissed her fully on the lips. Kaoru's face became red, and the tension in the air faded. Kenshin smiled at her final reaction.

"The bath is ready, you go ahead and take a warm bath, meanwhile I'll go prepare dinner," Kenshin said against her lips.

Kaoru didn't move or say anything. Kenshin pulled back to look at Kaoru. She had her eyes closed and her cheeks were still rosy pink. Kenshin couldn't help trailing his fingers on her rosy cheeks. Did she have an idea how beautiful she was? Maybe it was her beauty that had caused this other man to lay his eyes on her, and that thought irked Kenshin. He had no intentions of sharing his Kaoru. She was his the moment she became Himura Kaoru.

Kaoru at last opened her eyes to look at Kenshin. "No fair."

Kenshin just smiled to hide his own thoughts; unlike her, he could hide them easily. "What isn't fair, koishii?"

"You know my weak points," she pouted.

"Mm, I do?" he asked, pretending to be confused. He simply knew how to ease her temper. "Maybe I need to learn more."

"Kenshin." Kaoru hit Kenshin lightly on the shoulder, then got off of him. She went off toward the bathhouse, all flustered. Kenshin watched as his Kaoru disappeared into the bathhouse.

Kenshin sighed. Maybe marriage was not enough to keep other men's eyes off of her. He could claim her now, but he knew the moment was still not right. Kenshin sighed again. People should know already that Kaoru was his, so why was some stranger so intent on his Kaoru?

He stood up and went toward the bathhouse instead of the kitchen. He leaned against the door and heard the sounds of Kaoru getting undressed.

_...thud_

Was that the sound of her clothes landing on the ground? His imagination started taking over as he visualized seeing her naked, which he had seen only rarely, despite their being married. Kenshin leaned his back against the door and looked up at the sky, which was starting to get dark. The only chances he had gotten to see Kaoru naked were when she was asleep, in the mornings with her yukata open slightly, and that one night, the night of their wedding. He stared at his hands at the remembrance of her soft breasts in his hands. He suddenly gripped his hands closed. He needed her.

tap

tap

Kenshin lightly knocked on the shoji door to the bathroom. Kaoru was just about to remove the bandages that held her breasts in place. She stopped and glanced at the shoji door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Kaoru..." Kenshin was silent for a bit. "Mind if this one joins you?"

-To be continued

_Someone please tell me what to name this chapter! _

_This chapter, __**this chapter. **__I hated writing this chapter -_-. *cries* it took three days, three days to write. I had so many ideas in my head for this chapter, but they all collided with my ideas for the ending. no no! *burns this chapter* anyway please tell me what you think ^^_

_Any way, Shou is another one of my characters I randomly placed in there. I am not sure if there is another Shou in the manga. If there is someone please let me know. Its been years since I read RK (I'm reading it again, but stopped when I got to Kyoto Arc. I don't want to read Kenshin departure from the group. I'm going to cry)_

_**Killing Reality-**__I could not stop writing. I just had to add another chapter (I might sound crazy).. I was so into the story and I was so ready to add chapter eight soon after. lol. That was how much I was into it. Thank you. I'm so happy to know that you like this story. I was hoping people would share some of same feelings I did while writing this. I read one of your fanfics and I thought it was interesting. Keep up the good work!_

_**Elisabpshady-**__I was debating on that scene between Kaoru and Kenshin in chapter seven. At first I was planning to make Kenshin go psycho on Kazuma or Kaoru, but I didn't think it would fit his character...yet. That is a good idea, about bring the battousai. I hadn't thought of it, until you brought it up. Thank you. Speaking of Kazuma and Kaoru's relationship xD that was supposed to be explained in this chapter. My bad, I just felt it would be easy for Kaoru to forget about him when Kenshin... is you know... there to distract her ) get what I mean. jk jk_

_**Queen Emily the Diligent**__-I will try. Thank you ^^_

_To my readers, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, although I am a bit nervous on the direction it is leading my brain. *laughs nervously* thank you...until next time_

_Warning: this scene has sexual scenes, rated M._

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _


	9. In the Bathroom

Chapter Nine

He stood up and went toward the bathhouse instead of the kitchen. He leaned against the door and heard the sounds of Kaoru getting undressed.

_...thud_

Was that the sound of her clothes landing on the ground? His imagination started taking over as he visualized seeing her naked, which he had seen only rarely, despite their being married. Kenshin leaned his back against the door and looked up at the sky, which was starting to get dark. The only chances he had gotten to see Kaoru naked were when she was asleep, in the mornings with her yukata open slightly, and that one night, the night of their wedding. He stared at his hands at the remembrance of her soft breasts in his hands. He suddenly gripped his hands closed. He needed her.

tap

tap

Kenshin lightly knocked on the shoji door to the bathroom. Kaoru was just about to remove the bandages that held her breasts in place. She stopped and glanced at the shoji door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Kaoru..." Kenshin was silent for a bit. "Mind if this one joins you?"

Kaoru suddenly froze, her heart starting to beat unevenly, and she felt little butterflies forming in her stomach. She and Kenshin, take a bath together? Blood rushed to her cheeks. Kaoru glanced down at her body, then at the door again. She was embarrassed now. Kenshin had never seen her naked... no wait... it happened four times by accident, he had claimed. That was when they weren't married, and they were only short glimpses. Kaoru started messing with her sarashi. What if he didn't like her body? One glimpse and he could lose interest. Kaoru swallowed. That was indeed a possibility.

The silence that dragged on, forcing Kenshin to speak. "If not-"

"No, no, just um... give me a minute," Kaoru rushed to take off the remainder of her clothes, then she got into the water to cover her body. "Okay, now you can come in."

Kaoru's heart continued to beat unevenly as she watched the shoji door slide open. She turned around, feeling nervous. Her hands went to cover her chest, meanwhile she glanced at the water to distract herself. Kenshin entered the bathroom. He could feel Kaoru's ki in the air. It was uncomfortable. Was she afraid? Kenshin's fingers stayed on the shoji door. He was debating whether to join her or not. He did not want to scare her away, that he did not. Then he remembered Sanosuke's words. _Show her that what you are offering her is love. _That is right. He had to show Kaoru that there was nothing to be afraid of. He slid the shoji door shut, then turned around and approached the bathtub. He knelt down.

Kaoru peeked over her shoulder. Her eyes met Kenshin's. She became even more shy and quickly looked away. He will be disappointed by her. She knows he will, so much so that she never could have expected what happened next. Kenshin's fingers came in contact with her back. Kenshin trailed his fingers up Kaoru's spine, to her shoulders, then around to the front of her body. He pulled Kaoru in to a hug, her back pressed to his chest. He didn't mind that his gi was getting wet.

"Kaoru," he whispered in her ear.

Kaoru's face became red. "Y-yes?"

"Why do you hide from me, Koishii?" he asked.

Kaoru looked at the water in shame. "I-I don't want you to be disappointed... at what you see."

"Nonsense." Kenshin shook his head. "Let me see you, koishii, all of you."

Kaoru's face became even more red. She moved her hands away slowly from her chest to expose her breasts. Kenshin glanced at Kaoru, then he turned her around gently to have a better view of what was in front of him. His breath was caught in his chest when he saw how beautiful she was, even though she wasn't fully exposed, still covered below by the water, but this was enough. His fingers trailed over her mounds. They were soft under his touch, so soft he could touch them all day.

"Beautiful," he whispered. His fingers moved to Kaoru's collar bone, then around her neck.

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. Like usual, her blue eyes met his violet ones. "R-really... I-I am not disappointing?"

"You are stunning," Kenshin said in the same tone of voice.

"Mou! Kenshin," Kaoru placed a hand over her face to cover the tears that filled her eyes. Kenshin blinked, confused, then noticed the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"Kaoru, did I say something wrong?" He asked, worried, part of him fearing he had scared her.

"I-I am so happy." She shook her head through her tears. "Th-that I didn't... I didn't disappoint you."

Kenshin's eyes softened. He looked at his wife with tender and loving eyes. He was the one who felt he should be saying that. Even now he could not believe that someone as kind and beautiful as Kaoru had chosen someone like him, who many still feared. He cupped Kaoru's cheeks and wiped what tears he could from her cheeks. He leaned toward Kaoru. He kissed her tenderly. Kaoru closed her eyes and melted into his kiss. Kenshin pulled Kaoru close to him to deepen their kiss. Kaoru moaned and brushed her fingers on Kenshin's neck.

Kenshin smiled after the kiss. "Let me wash your back, then you can wash mine."

Kaoru nodded slowly. She felt at a loss for words after that wonderful moment she had shared with Kenshin. Kenshin got up and went to get undressed. Kaoru stared for a bit, until her face became red, and she turned away feeling bad for watching her husband get undressed. Kenshin held in a laugh. _So innocent, that she is. _Kenshin got into the tub. He took hold of a rag and dipped it into the water. He scrubbed Kaoru's back, and later she did the same for him. Kenshin had no intention of taking Kaoru yet; he would wait until Kaoru was ready, and little by little he would show her how beautiful she was, inside and out.

...

Megumi looked around while heading toward Sanosuke's place. She had just finished with a patient, and it had been days since she had last seen Sanosuke. She missed him greatly; missed his touches and kisses, and felt the need to have him again. Megumi sang to herself, feeling relaxed. It was a good thing night had fallen on the city. There were fewer chances of being seen by suspicious eyes. She smiled, until she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are going," she said angrily.

"My apologies, lady," a man's voice answered.

Megumi stared at the man in front of her. He was wearing a striped blue hakama and a light blue gi. He had strong facial features and his hair was brown. It was styled like Aoshi's, only his bangs were parted to the right. Megumi shook her head, then walked passed him and made a turn down one of the adjacent streets. Kazuma smirked as the fox lady disappeared.

'_That is one of Kamiya Kaoru's friends,' _he thought. '_Why is she wandering around so late at night?' _Kazuma shook his head. '_Never mind, I need to find a way to make Kaoru remember me.'_

Kazuma turned down a different street.

...

Megumi entered Sanosuke's hut, quickly closing the shoji door behind her. Sanosuke took this chance to wrap his arms around Megumi's waist. He turned her around and pinned her against the door. He tackled her lips with his own. The kiss was rough and needy. Megumi wrapped one arm around Sanosuke neck, while her hand rested under his chin. She kissed him back just the same. Sanosuke took hold of Megumi's leg. He pulled her leg slightly apart so his lower part was rubbing against hers.

"So needy, rooster," Megumi said teasingly, while trying to suppress a moan.

"You had me waiting too long, foxy," he said, his voice growing deeper.

Megumi laughed, but it was replaced by a moan when through their clothing, his hardened member brushed against her sensitive spot. Sanosuke loosened his hold on Megumi's leg. He started tugging at the obi that held her yukata closed. He threw it aside. Megumi's yukata slid wide open revealed her perfect body. He growled, pleased, and started kissing her on the chin and neck. Megumi pulled her head back and closed her eyes, giving the rooster more access to her neck. Sanosuke took the invitation. He dropped kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. He sucked on her skin until it left a mark. His fingers found their way into her folds.

"Rooster," Megumi moaned.

Sanosuke dropped kisses down Megumi's collar bone. Megumi's moans were about to get louder when his lips came in contact with her breast. She placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the loud moans that were building in her throat then... Sanosuke stopped.

"Your breasts got bigger," he mumbled.

Megumi's eyes shot open. "What are you saying, rooster?"

"They got bigger," he repeated.

"You must be seeing things," Megumi protested.

Sanosuke was about to say more, but when he stared at Megumi, he could see she didn't want to hear anything. He too didn't want to ruin the moment they were having. He reached for Megumi and moved her to the corner of the wall. He took off his pants and positioned himself at her wet entrance. Megumi couldn't hold her moans back anymore as Sanosuke entered her fully. Sanosuke had to kiss her throughout their love making, so that the neighbors wouldn't hear.

000

Kaoru got out of the tub, but suddenly had an urge to jump back in when a cold breeze hit her body. Kenshin, who had gotten out of the tub before Kaoru and was already dressed, went over to his wife and wrapped a towel around her bare body. He pulled Kaoru in for a hug. She blushed deeply at the same moment Kenshin kissed her on the forehead. They stayed like that for a moment, with Kenshin rocking them side to side.

"I'll go prepare dinner, koishii," Kenshin said after a while.

Kaoru nodded. She was at a loss for words again.

Kenshin kissed Kaoru once more, then left the bathroom. Kaoru placed a hand to her chest, her heart beating fast. If it was possible to fall even more in love, that was what she felt at this moment. She loved Kenshin, which had been obvious for a long while, but somehow she was falling even more in love with him. She went over to her yukata (set aside before their bath) and started getting dressed. She smiled to herself and clapped her hands together. If she could thank anyone, she would thank the gods for making her this happy. "Please, don't let it end," she said out loud.

-To be continued

_This is not the original chapter nine, which I accidentally did not save after writing. I feel so disappointed in myself. I thought I had two files open, because I had pulled chapter eight out to edit on another file, because I deleted the chapter eight in manager doc. I clicked exit thinking it was chapter eight and pressed the 'do not save' button and deleted the chapter. I am so, so disappointed in this chapter. I wanted to cry. Sorry if it is so bad...really am sorry_

_**epicCookie253561-**__The lemon scene between Kaoru and Kenshin is not yet. *smiles* although they had many chances already to make love. *laughs* my bad. I feel so bad, but thank you. _

_**Killing Reality-**__Thank you for another lovely review. About Kazuma I still have to figure out that myself, though I sort of have an idea. He will have many in encounters with Kenshin, as you can already see he hates him. *laughs* He thinks Kenshin for Kaoru goes against Koshijiro's wishes (it is the excuses he is using for his jealousy, lol). I also read another one of your fanfic and I got to say it is really good. Keep up the good work_

_**epicCookie253561, That Otaku-sama the Girl- **__Thank you for following this story. It truly made me happy on the inside, I hope you guys can continue enjoying this fanfic._

_As for my readers I feel many of _you are waiting for the lemon scene between Kaoru and Kenshin, so I decided to _give you all a lemon scene between Sanosuke and Megumi. *laughs* am I tease? I dont know, well until next time._

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _


	10. Book Store

Chapter Ten

It happened after dinner. Kenshin was on top of Kaoru, kissing her tenderly, on their futon, in their room. Kaoru's face was completely red as she followed the rhythm of her husband's lips. Ever since they had gotten married, Kenshin has been showing Kaoru his affection little by little, giving her signs that he wanted more, but Kaoru was still at a complete loss. What was she supposed to give to Kenshin? How was she supposed to give it to him? The tip of his tongue trailed over her lips seeking entrance to her mouth. Kaoru parted her lips, allowing her husband a sweet taste of her mouth. Kaoru moaned slightly when her tongue met Kenshin's. They had kissed like this before; it always made her shiver, then that strange feeling was back. Kenshin broke the kiss, only to lay a trail of kisses down Kaoru's neck.

"K-Kenshin," Kaoru interrupted nervously.

Kenshin stopped his kisses on her slightly exposed shoulder. Had he scared her? He looked up into his wife's beautiful blue eyes. "Yes, koishii?"

"W-what do I do?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Nothing, my love," he whispered. "Just relax."

Kaoru took a deep breath. "I-I can't... I..."

Kenshin pulled away from Kaoru. "I know, and we will take it one step at a time."

Kaoru nodded slowly. "Kenshin... gomenne."

Kenshin eyes twitched slightly. Why was his Kaoru apologizing? He kissed her cheek. "Don't apologize, Koishii."

Kaoru sighed, feeling a little disappointed in herself. Why was she so nervous? She had dreamt of this moment so many times, the moment she and Kenshin would make love. Kaoru placed a finger to her mouth, but what did that really mean? How did making love really work? She knew a man and woman would go to a room, strip, and then... Kenshin studied his wife's changing expressions. He clasped her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and sighed deeply. "H-how did you and, you know... T...tomoe?"

Kenshin flinched at the question. He loosened his hold on Kaoru's hands and scratched the back of his head, not wanting to remember the past, but for Kaoru (seeing as she needed help) he would. He thought of his past with Tomoe. He had made love a couple of times with Tomoe. Their first time...

"It just happened," he mumbled.

Kaoru felt a slight stab of sadness in her chest; she had already known it had happened, even though he had never mentioned it. When you're married it's bound to happen, right? She shook the sad thoughts away, because she really needed guidance in this. "Was she... was she nervous?"

"No, not that I know of."

Kaoru frowned and stared at their futon.

"Kaoru," Kenshin cupped Kaoru's face. "Koishii, it's not something you need to worry about, I will wait until you are ready, that I will."

Kaoru just nodded.

"We should get some sleep, that we should." He gently poked Kaoru's nose with his own to lighten the mood.

"Okay," Kaoru mumbled. Kenshin kissed her softly, then laid back on his side of the futon. Kaoru snuggled against Kenshin. "You'll guide me through this right?"

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and squeezed it gently. "Yes, Kaoru."

Kaoru took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and within seconds sleep took over. Kenshin stared at his wife's sleeping face. She looked so innocent, more innocent then he had imagined. He trailed his fingers down her soft cheeks. How he desired to claim her completely, to make her his so no man would lay their eyes on her, but with Kaoru's nervousness it did not seem right to have those thoughts. How long would he have to wait? He was taking slow steps, but even with those steps Kaoru would still stiffen against him. He sighed and kissed Kaoru once more, then allowed sleep to take him as well.

...

Kaoru went to the bookstore the next morning without informing Kenshin where she was going. She glanced around, making sure no one was watching, as she snuck into the adult section of the book store. There were a variety of adults books, but the one that caught her attention the most was one with a male and female on the front cover. The female barely had any clothes on, and the male held her close to his bare chest. Kaoru nervously reached for the book and flipped through the pages.

"So... so that's what happens?" Kaoru asked herself as she read one of the erotic scenes in the book. "It sounds so strange."

"Well, well I did not expect Miss Kamiya to be interested in such things."

Kaoru instantly dropped the book to the ground and turned around, coming face to face with Kazuma again. Her heart started beating rapidly in fear. Why was she so afraid of him? It made no sense at all, but he truly made her nervous. He gave her a look, like he wanted to take her and claim her for himself. Kaoru swallowed, not wanting to think about another man wanting to claim her; only Kenshin could do that. Kazuma went over to Kaoru and picked the erotic book up off the floor.

"D-did you follow me?" Kaoru asked. She hid her face on the bookshelf, her face completely red, because Kazuma now knew what book she was reading.

Kazuma flipped through the erotic book, not bothering to actually read it. "You could say I did."

"S-stop following me, please. If-if people see you with me, they will talk."

"Does it matter, Miss Kamiya? So, why is someone like you reading one of these books?"

Kaoru quickly turned to Kazuma and snatched the book away, embarrassed. "I-I wasn't reading it."

"Let me guess," Kazuma started, ignoring the fact that Kaoru's eyes were throwing daggers at him. "Your husband is trying to make love to you, yet you are nervously pushing him away."

"No, I'm not," Kaoru snapped angrily. She held the book close to her chest. "It's just..."

"It's just what?" Kazuma approached Kaoru.

"It's just I don' t know what to do," Kaoru mumbled nervously, as she moved away from Kazuma. She continued to step back, and Kazuma followed her, until she was blocked by the bookshelf. Kazuma smirked. He placed his hands on either side of Kaoru's arms, trapping her against the bookshelf.

"I can teach you how to please a man, if you need help," he whispered against her ear. He leaned toward Kaoru, about to kiss her, but Kaoru placed the book between them so his lips came in contact with it, instead of her. Kazuma glared coldly at the book. He pulled away from the young girl, then turned around to look at the other books. "I got you something."

"Whatever it is, I don't want it," Kaoru said angrily. She placed the erotic book back and was about to leave, but Kazuma grabbed her wrist. Kaoru tried pulling away, but god, this man was strong! He squeezed her wrist to the point where it hurt. Kaoru whimpered.

"Here." He placed a book in Kaoru's hands. Kaoru blinked and stared at the title of the book: _Hercules_. Kazuma left the library, leaving Kaoru to stare questioningly at the book. It was a badly beaten book, obviously not new. Kaoru flipped the book around and skimmed through the pages. The book looked familiar. She took a deep, nervous breath, then left the bookstore. Her feet began to tremble and she fell to the floor, on the verge of tears.

...

Kenshin ran out of the dojo when he realized he couldn't feel Kaoru's presence. She must have awoken before him, and left earlier than usual without leaving a note. He knew Kaoru had no training today, so he was worried as to why she had left without informing him where she was going. He went toward the Akabeko and slammed the shoji door open in hopes of finding Kaoru. But she wasn't there, either.

"Something wrong, Mr. Himura?" Tae asked.

"Where is my wife?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't know, maybe she is out buying things?" Tae guessed, but she found it odd, because when Kaoru went shopping usually Kenshin would be with her.

Kenshin left the Akabeko and ran off to the main part of the city. There were so many people around that it was almost difficult to find Kaoru's presence, but he felt her ki faintly through the crowd of people. He followed her ki, until it got stronger and stronger. It led him to a bookstore, where he found Kaoru on the floor... crying... his wife was crying. Kenshin quickly ran toward her.

"Kaoru." Kenshin knelt on the floor next to Kaoru.

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, then down at the book in her hands. The book was shaking in her trembling hands. Kenshin took Kaoru into his arms and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Sorry... Kenshin." She whispered, trying to fight the tears that were stinging her eyes.

"Don't ever leave without telling me where your going, koishii," Kenshin scolded slightly while he held onto Kaoru.

"So...sorry, so sorry... I just wanted to learn some things, so I left..." Kaoru explained. "But I didn't want to tell you why... it's... it's really embarrassing, not knowing how to make the man you love happy... so I went off to find answers on my own."

"Kaoru, you've made me the happiest man on earth, that you have," Kenshin said against her ear. "It's because of you that the wounds in my heart are healing."

"But I can't... I can't even make love right."

"Kaoru... things like this happen in their own time, that they do. We don't need to rush."

Kaoru nodded, and she buried her face in Kenshin's shoulder.

"So, mind telling me what happened?" Kenshin asked, though Kenshin seemed to already know, because the only one who could leave Kaoru in such a state was... him... that man. Who was that man? The question kept popping in his head, over and over again.

"He caught me in the adult section... he told me he could show me how to please a man... then he tried to kiss me... I used a book to block the kiss... then he gave me this book." Kaoru pulled away from Kenshin to show him the book in her hands. "He forced it into my hands... he is strong Kenshin, very strong."

Kenshin's eyes became amber in color at the thought of Kazuma scaring his wife more than she already was; she was already nervous about adult things. It had been a long while since he had had the desire to hurt anyone, but it was growing in his heart now. He wanted to keep Kazuma as far away from Kaoru as possible, but he couldn't possibly do that. He couldn't be with Kaoru everywhere; she would grow annoyed with him; still, he would have to be with her always from now on, watching from the shadows.

"I hate to say we might need some help figuring out who this man is. We need to go the police station," Kenshin started.

"Police station?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"To see Saitou-san."

-To be continued

_-I need helping plotting the next chapter, because I am at a bit at a loss with this fanfic. Basically I need a guidance for Kaoru and Kenshin's love making scene which will is near. I don't know how this chapter turned out either, as it was difficult to write as I have writers block... oh no, bad me. wish me luck_

_**epicCookie253561- **__lol, I like to tease my readers sometimes when it comes to a love scene, although I'm sure its going to happen. _

_**Elisabpshady- **__Yup, Kazuma is supposed to be hated, mwahaha. Well I kind of changed his thoughts on chapter nine since I don't want him to attack Kenshin yet. His plot is to get Kaoru to remember him and hope Kaoru will consider him instead of Kenshin, but of course Kaoru only has her eyes for Kenshin. lol_

_**Killing Reality -**__I'm not sure how this is going (nervous sweat). I guess it is obvious that Megumi is pregnant, lol. You'll see why, its important for later on in the story. Bly the way, I'm waiting for the next chapter :3 for that crossover fanfic. Its really interesting, truly is._

_**SRAS9, Phoenix1218, TheVashtaNarada- **__(nervous sweat) I don't know how this will be going for you guys. I'm a bit nervous in where my story is heading, my god someone slap me. Thank you anyway for following this fanfiction. My apologizes if you are like 'what the f...is going on" lol...well oyasumi_

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _


	11. Secrets revealed

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _

Chapter 11: Secrets revealed

_"Kazuma!" A fourteen year old Kaoru ran around the dojo in search of one of the male students. She kept running around the dojo. The other male students were sitting around the engawa, taking a small break, and having random conversations with each other. However, Kazuma was nowhere among them, which upset Kaoru. She puffed her cheeks angrily, then jumped off the engawa._

_"Where is Kazuma?" she demanded. Her hands were on her hips, and even though she tried to look mean, it just looked cute to the students. They laughed at her angry face._

_"He is over there," one of the students pointed to a tree within the dojo walls._

_Kaoru followed the direction of the student's finger. Kazuma was sitting under the tree with a book in his hands, again. Kaoru ran past the students, who laughed as Kaoru snuck behind Kazuma. _

_"BOO!"_

_Kazuma looked up from the book he was reading. "Hello, Miss Kamiya."_

_"How many times do I need to tell you, it's Kaoru... say it, Kao-ru."_

_Kazuma chuckled. "Miss Kamiya Kaoru."_

_Kaoru pouted. "What are you reading, again?"_

_Kazuma showed Kaoru the book. The title was Hercules._

_"Hercules, what is it about?"_

_"About a man who needs to learn to control his immortal strength in order to save people's lives."_

_"Wow, sounds more interesting than the last one; read it to me." _

_"Alright, my lady," Kazuma smiled widely, showing his perfect straight teeth. Kaoru sighed in admiration, out of all the students Kazuma was really handsome for his age. He was eighteen years old and she was well... she had just turned fourteen. Still, did age matter? She sat on the ground next to Kazuma. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked at the book. Kazuma took this chance to kiss Kaoru on the lips…_

000

Kaoru's eyes snapped open. She sat up on the futon, causing her husband to wake up from the sudden movement.

"Kaoru," He sat up on the futon as well. "Something happen?"

Kaoru placed a hand to her mouth. "I know who he is..."

"You do? And who is he?"

Kaoru took a deep breath, she looked at Kenshin carefully. She should tell him about Kazuma, but then again... "He is my ex-boyfriend Kazuma Inoue."

Kenshin's eyes slightly twitched at the word 'ex-boyfriend.' Kaoru had an ex-boyfriend; but then, he couldn't talk, he had been married once before meeting Kaoru. But he couldn't believe Kaoru had an ex-boyfriend. "Ex..."

"Well sort of ex... um..." Kaoru scratched the back of her head, because she really didn't remember much. "I think we started dating when I was fourteen, but then his family moved and he had to go with them."

"So you didn't really break up?" Kenshin asked, confused.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter," Kaoru mumbled. "I'm married now."

Kenshin nodded his head, but he felt a bit upset. Unlike him, Kaoru had just turned eighteen so that relationship... "When did it end, I mean, when did he move?"

"I had just turned fifteen... I think." Kaoru took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, trying to remember her past with Kazuma. "Something happened... and I don't remember... something happened to make me forget about him."

Kenshin stared at his wife for a bit. He took her hand and pulled her in for a hug. He rubbed her back. Kaoru just closed her eyes; she wouldn't cry this time. It felt like that was all she did these days, and she didn't want to worry Kenshin. Kenshin glared at the wall. This Kazuma was an ex-boyfriend of Kaoru's he now knew and... He took a breath of air. Could it be Kazuma was planning to snatch Kaoru from him? Kenshin's arms tightened on Kaoru. No, Kaoru was his.

000

Kazuma smirked. In front of him there was a lit candle and he just stared at the dancing flame. _She should remember me soon, _Kazuma thought. He sat down on his futon with his legs crossed. _She would have been mine, if that father of hers hadn't interrupted. _He closed his eyes and memories began to fly through his mind.

_The Kamiya Dojo was empty. Only Kazuma and Kaoru were left. Her father had gone into town to buy some things for the house. He entrusted Kaoru to Kazuma, believing Kazuma would keep watch over his precious daughter. Kaoru had been swinging a wooden sword in the dojo, seeming to forget that practice was now over. Kazuma sat down with his book in hand and watched as the girl swung her sword. The nine year old Kaoru he had once known had now become a beautiful woman. _

_Her chest had become round. When she wasn't wearing a fancy kimono, but instead the hakama with the sarashi that wrapped around her chest she looked... what was the word... hot. Some of the other male students couldn't resist looking in the wrong direction, which caused Koshijiro-sensei to kick those students out. He was very protective of his daughter, but it seemed he trusted Kazuma to take care of the young girl._

_They were alone now. Kazuma went over to her. She turned around and almost whacked him with her wooden sword._

_"Put the book down and spar with me," Kaoru said with a smile._

'My, this girl had a smile that could light up a whole town.'

_"Kamiya, we are alone," Kazuma began._

_"I can see that, but that doesn't mean we should just stop practicing." Kaoru went over to get a wooden sword for Kazuma._

_"Come on, Kaoru, how long have we been dating?" Kazuma placed his hands on his hips._

_"A year I believe," Kaoru answered. She gave the wooden sword to Kazuma. Kazuma sighed and tossed the wooden sword aside. He grabbed Kaoru's wrist. _

_"Don't you know what happens when a couple dates for a year?" he asked._

_"They get married, I believe," Kaoru answered, but she made a face saying 'I'm not ready to get married.'_

_"No." He turned Kaoru around so her back was against his chest. Kaoru's heart froze at the same time Kazuma's hands began to wander over her body._

_"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, trying to pull away._

_"You have been making me wait..." Kazuma answered, biting her on the neck._

_"Stop it, Kazuma!" Kaoru grabbed her wooden sword with her free hand. She was about to whack him with it, but he caught the wooden sword. She tsked. Kazuma was one of the best students of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, so his skills were almost as good as Koshijiro's. _

_"We've been dating for how long, Kamiya, and you still don't want to do it?" Kazuma demanded. _

_"Only married couple do those things," Kaoru argued. "And it's wrong!" _

_"Wrong to want to have sex with your boyfriend?" He pinned Kaoru on the ground. Kaoru tried to wiggle out of his grasp. She wouldn't, she wouldn't let him have her, even if they were dating._

_"I don't want to! Let me go!" Kaoru screamed._

_"Come on, you will enjoy it," Kazuma smirked. His hands moved down to her waist. Kaoru felt fear rush through her body. This wasn't the Kazuma she knew... this wasn't the Kazuma she loved. She closed her eyes hoping the nightmare would end. His hands entered the gaps of her hakama... no... she cried... closer to her bandaged legs that covered her lower area... no! She passed out before it could even happen._

_"Kazuma!" _

_Kazuma quickly looked up._

_"I entrusted you to take care of my daughter, not to force yourself on her." Koshijiro took out his shinai. Kazuma swallowed; he was no match for Koshijiro. "You have betrayed that trust."_

_Kazuma didn't have enough time to pick up his wooden sword. Koshijiro attacked head on. If the shinai had been a real sword Kazuma would have been dead._

_"You are never to come near this dojo again, or my daughter," Koshijiro warned._

"If only he hadn't interrupted," Kazuma said.

He had just recently learned of Koshijiro's death, and had decided to come back to meet with Kaoru, hoping to make her his wife. He later learned that she had already married, and to who else but ... the Battousai. How was he to make Kaoru his now that he had someone even greater than Koshijiro to fight? He wanted Kaoru to remember him, but the Kazuma she knew and loved, not the one who tried to hurt her. Maybe somewhere in her heart she still loved him?

000

"YO!"

bang!

bang!

"Anyone home?!"

Kaoru stirred on the futon, while Kenshin opened his eyes. He glanced over at his sleeping wife, then over at the door to their room. The sound was not coming from their door, but from their gate. The ki was no doubt Sanosuke's and he had a feeling Megumi was with him. Kenshin kissed his wife on the cheek, then he got up to open the gate.

"What are you doing here this early?" Kenshin asked as he opened the gate.

"We came to visit, Sir Ken," Megumi answered. "And it is not that early."

Kenshin stared up at the sky, then at them. Was it that late already?

"Where is the missus?" Sanosuke asked, peeking around the gate in search of Kaoru.

Kenshin yawned. "Sleeping, Sano."

"What a shame, I made breakfast for everyone," Megumi took out a big box. The smell of steamed rice hit Kenshin's nose. His stomach growled, wanting the rice. He nodded then turned around.

"I'll go wake her up." Kenshin went off to their room, though while heading there he thought of something. '_Did Miss Megumi's breasts get bigger?'_

000

"Wow, Mrs. Himura had a boyfriend?" Sanosuke asked after they ate breakfast together. It was just him and Kenshin left at the dojo. The girls had gone to town. Kenshin was a bit reluctant to let Kaoru out of his sight, but with Megumi around, likely nothing would happen to her.

"Yes." Kenshin leaned against the pillar that connect the engawa to the ceiling.

Sanosuke nudged Kenshin. "Not jealous are you, hm hm?"

Kenshin sighed. "Do I have a right to be?"

"I would be if I knew some man, and an ex, was hitting on Megumi," Sanosuke answered.

Kenshin stared at the dirt. How did he truly feel about this? Kaoru was his. There was no way she would be interested in another man… would she? But her memories of Kazuma weren't all that clear; what if she regained those memories and then ran off with him? Kenshin groaned. What were these thoughts suddenly running through his head? He had never felt this way before.

Sanosuke smirked as if he knew what Kenshin was going through. "That, my friend, is called jealousy."

"Kaoru is mine." Kenshin confirmed, more to himself than to anyone else. "She won't go off with someone else."

"You never know, man. By the way, how is the love-making going?"

"I'm in no rush for that," Kenshin closed his eyes for only a second.

"No progress, then. What if... she isn't, you know, a…?" Sanosuke asked.

Kenshin's eye twitched. Not a…? His Kaoru? She seemed to have no idea what sex was about, but maybe she knew something, but not everything. "I don't think my wife would carelessly sleep with an man she was not married to."

"You never know." Sanosuke repeated.

"Speaking of this, though… Sanosuke, is Megumi pregnant?" Kenshin looked up at his friend.

Sanosuke suddenly froze. Megumi, pregnant? He looked at Kenshin, then burst out laughing. "BWAHAHA, Megumi, pregnant... no way in hell."

"Sano, I know you aren't that dense," Kenshin scolded.

Sanosuke swallowed. "She can't be... no way."

"Sano, her breasts have gotten bigger... not that I wanted to look, but it was obvious. That is a classic sign of pregnancy."

"Maybe she hasn't fully grown."

Kenshin shook his head. "Maybe you should consider marriage, before people start talking."

Sanosuke took a deep breath. He and Megumi had been making love for a while now, but was Megumi ready for marriage? However, when he looked to his best friend for an answer, his best friend gave him that look that said 'you better take responsibility for your mistake.'

'_Damn_,' Sanosuke thought in his head. "Help me."

Kenshin smiled. "Of course."

000

"So that is what happens when a man and woman are alone." Kaoru took a sip of her tea.

The girls had gone to a cafe near the shore. Kaoru had a cup of green tea, meanwhile Megumi had a cup of coffee. They sat at a round table and ordered a variety of sweets. Kaoru took a bite of her strawberry cake. She and Megumi had been talking about adult things, things Kaoru needed to know about.

"Of course, how could you not know these things?" Megumi asked, a bit surprised. She reached for some chocolate bits and placed them in her mouth.

"Well, all my father told me was that there is a bird who drops babies off at people's homes. It took me a while to realize that was not true. Afterwards, I learned from the boys at the dojo that men and women do naughty things behind doors, but I didn't quite understand what they meant. I know clothes come off, and both the man and woman get naked on the futon, but what next?" Kaoru explained.

"Have you heard about the eel and its cave?"

"Eel and cave?" Kaoru asked.

"Sometimes an eel likes to visit a woman's cave," Megumi's voice lowered so only Kaoru could hear the conversation. "At first it will hurt, but it is only a short pain, afterwards you will feel a great connection with your partner, as if you are one."

"As if we are one?" Kaoru repeated. The idea of being one with Kenshin... her heart skipped multiple beats at the idea of being that close to Kenshin.

"But from what you told me, I don't think you should rush things. The moment will come for you and Kenshin, so just be patient, okay?"

Kaoru nodded. "I will. By the way, Megumi, haven't your breasts gotten bigger?"

Megumi took a bite of her peach cake. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can," Kaoru answered.

Megumi leaned toward Kaoru and whispered in her ear. Kaoru eyes widened in shock. She placed a hand over her mouth, so as not to shout out what she had just heard. She wanted to, but she had made a promise to keep it a secret.

"Megumi, shouldn't you marry before someone talks?" Kaoru asked.

Megumi ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not sure if I am ready for that."

"But if you don't... people will talk... and it will look bad. I know sometimes we shouldn't care about what people think, but I don't want to hear people calling you names," Kaoru answered with honesty. Yes, it was true that she and Megumi often got into careless fights, but Megumi was like an older sister to Kaoru.

"I can't be the one to ask him to marry me, though," Megumi shook her head, not liking the idea of proposing to Sanosuke.

Kaoru smiled. "I'll help you to get him to propose."

Once the girls had finished eating, they got up to leave, but Kaoru's heart froze when she saw Kazuma at the door.

_'Is he stalking me?_' Kaoru pulled her hand into a fist. This time she would confront him. "Megumi, I'll be right back."

She stomped off toward Kazuma. Kazuma just smiled, then turned around to leave, knowing full well that Kaoru would follow. Sure enough, Kaoru followed after him.

"I know who you are," Kaoru said once they were alone.

"At last you remember me," Kazuma smiled.

"But that doesn't mean this can continue. I am married now to someone I love," Kaoru continued. "So you should leave me alone and find someone else."

Kazuma's face became grim. "Your father wouldn't be happy to know you married a murderer."

Kaoru glared at Kazuma. "You don't know what my father would want. My father taught me that everyone deserves second chances, and that means so does my husband."

"Please, he is just a cold-blooded-"

SMACK!

"Don't talk about my husband like you know him!" Kaoru snapped. "Now leave us alone! I never want to see you again if this is the Kazuma you are now." Kaoru turned around and went off to catch up with Megumi.

"Who is he?" Megumi asked curiously as they walked off.

"No one," Kaoru answered.

Kazuma placed a hand on his cheek where she had hit him. He felt anger rush through his veins. He glared at the girl as she disappeared into the crowd. "This isn't over."

-To be continued

_So I realized a lot of people are curious to know who Kazuma is, so I decided to answer that question now. Sorry it has been a while since I posted a chapter it's just I've been traveling around Asia. Let me confess, at first Kazuma wasn't supposed to be evil...lol...he was meant to be a student of Kaoru's XD but I just went with a -some one needs to boost Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship. I will do some edits soon. So what happened to getting Saitou involved -that will be answered later-maybe_

_Also I got someone to help me edit this fanfic (Not sure if I am allowed to mention them here, ,but thank you)_

_**epicCookie253561- **__I hope this answers your question on why Kazuma kissed Kaoru. I just wrote this out of random, cause I felt people were waiting for another chapter. I already have Kaoru and Kenshin's love scene plotted out...hehe can't spoil it. Will happen soon enough, I promise._

_**ani- **__Thank you_

_**animaniac326**__-Thank you so much for your suggestion, they helped a lot. _

_**Bismarck Alexander,SilentWriterGirlWithADream, amoet, animaniac326,kawaii4naruto, Ryumie15- **__Wow I am so surprised, how is this story really going? Anyway thank you so so much for following this fanfic. I hope you can all continue enjoying this fanfic -bows- Until next time._


	12. Megumi and Sanosuke

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _

_Rated: M (sxm)_

Chapter Twelve

When Kaoru and Megumi returned to the dojo, Kaoru's husband and Megumi's boyfriend (or lover; whatever he was) were waiting outside the gate. Kaoru lifted her kimono slightly to allow better movement. She ran toward Kenshin, who opened his arms for her, and she gladly jumped into his arms. She hugged him around his neck, while his arms slid around her small waist. She pulled back slightly so that her face was only inches away from his, their noses barely touching. They gazed at each other lovingly.

"Kenshin," Kaoru mumbled, forgetting that people passing by the dojo could see.

"Yes, Koishii?" Kenshin, too seemed to have forgotten there were other people around.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" she asked.

"Hmm… I don't think so," Kenshin said teasingly; of course Kaoru had told him many times she loved him, and he had done the same. He leaned toward his wife, about to kiss her, when someone cleared their throat. They both turned their attention to Sanosuke, Megumi now at his side. Even though Megumi and Sanosuke weren't married, they sure acted like a married couple.

"Maybe the two of you should get a room or something," Sanosuke winked, which caused the married couple to glare at him. He took a step away from them.

"Well, we should be heading out," Megumi sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Kaoru, if you need any more advice, feel free to visit me, okay?"

Kaoru nodded, her arms still around Kenshin's neck, and his around her waist.

"Kenshin, tomorrow, don't forget?" Sanosuke told the other man.

"Of course I won't forget, Sano," Kenshin said, sighing slightly.

Sanosuke and Megumi left the dojo together. Kenshin turned his attention to Kaoru, as Kaoru smiled that smile her husband had come to love. It was a smile that dispelled the darkness from his heart. Kaoru ran her fingers through her husband's red locks. She kissed him gently on the nose, then the lips. The kisses were tender and sweet. A slight growl of pleasure escaped Kenshin's mouth. He lifted Kaoru so her feet were off the ground, and took her into the dojo, and within seconds they were in their room.

Kenshin laid Kaoru gently on the futon, which was still laid out, since they had not had time to put it aside. He pulled away slightly to look into Kaoru's eyes, searching for whether she was ready for the next step. Kaoru brushed her fingers on Kenshin's scarred cheek (was it just her or had his scar gotten smaller?). The thought of being one with him brushed away her previous fears. Thanks to her conversation with Megumi, she knew there was no reason to be afraid.

"Not afraid, koishii?" Kenshin asked. The way she looked at him, he could drown in her beautiful blue eyes. There was no fear in those eyes now, just yearning. How could he resist her when she was looking at him like that?

Kaoru shook her head. "No. I'm ready."

Kenshin smiled.

They started with short, tender kisses, then long passionate ones. Kaoru ran her fingers through Kenshin's red locks and tilted her head to the side, causing the kiss to deepen. She closed her eyes the moment Kenshin moved his lips from hers and down to her chin, then neck. His hands trailed over her body, coming to the obi that held her kimono closed. He was about to undo the obi when he heard footsteps in the dojo.

'_Really?_' Kenshin thought, a bit annoyed. Why now, when she was so ready for him?

"Something happen, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, wondering why Kenshin had suddenly stopped.

"Seems like Yahiko is here, that he is," Kenshin answered, looking over at the door, hoping this time Yahiko wouldn't barge in.

Kaoru sighed too, feeling disappointed by the sudden interruption. "I guess I should get dressed for practice."

Kenshin moved away from Kaoru and she went over to the drawers that held her clothes. She took the practice gear out of the drawer, and placed them on top. She was about to take off her obi, when she felt Kenshin's hands on hers.

"Let me help you," Kenshin said; he could at least do that, right?

Kaoru's face became red, but she didn't protest when she felt Kenshin undo the obi. Oh god, her heart started beating unevenly, and her face became tomato red, at the same time her kimono came loose. There were two sashes that had to be undone, but Kenshin managed to undo those with ease. At last the kimono slid off Kaoru. He kissed her bare shoulders, then pulled back to have a better view of his naked wife. Kenshin had to hold in his breath at the sight of Kaoru's body. God, she was perfect.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru became even more embarrassed at the way her husband was looking at her... oh god, she couldn't be seen like this, especially when Yahiko was somewhere in the dojo.

"Ah, I just had to see, koishii," Kenshin said a little apologetically.

Kaoru pulled her hand into fist and whacked her husband on the head.

"ORO!"

000

"Hey, Foxy," Sanosuke began as they got further and further away from the dojo.

"What is it, Rooster?" Megumi asked. She was ahead of him.

Sanosuke reached for Megumi and turned her around so he could look at her. He stared down at her; he wasn't the only one who thought her breasts had gotten bigger. Her stomach wasn't showing a change, but it has only been a few months since they began making love. Her breasts were the only sign.

"Are you pregnant?" Sanosuke asked after getting a good glimpse at the woman.

"And if I am?" Megumi asked.

Sanosuke took a deep breath. "I know you aren't prepared for marriage, but if we don't marry people will talk, you know what I mean?"

"I know."

"Then stop rejecting my offer and let's get married."

Megumi stared at Sanosuke for a bit. "What kind of proposal is that? Come with a better proposal, then maybe I will consider the idea of marrying you," Megumi crossed her arms and made 'hmph' sound.

Sanosuke groaned. "Fine, just wait and I will propose to you again before the bump starts to show, wait for it, Foxy."

Megumi turned around and started walking again, Sanosuke followed after her. She glanced at Sanosuke from the corner of her eye. "What do you want, rooster?"

"Well... you know, I was hoping we could go for a round, if you get what I mean."

Megumi smirked. "You perv."

000

Sanosuke had Megumi pinned to the bed. Now that he had a better look at her body, he noticed a small, a very small bump forming in her stomach. Was this where the baby was? He placed his hands on her stomach. It felt firm, not firm like when you felt someone who was fit, but as if something there was shielding the baby. Sanosuke was going to be a father... oh the idea. Him a father.

"What's wrong, rooster?" Megumi asked, wondering why Sanosuke hadn't taken her yet, instead just staring at her.

"Just, you know, I'm happy," Sanosuke admitted. "I'm going to be a father."

Megumi smiled. She wrapped her bare legs around Sanosuke's hips. "Come on, rooster, don't keep me waiting too long, take me."

Sanosuke smiled. He entered Megumi with one full thrust. Ah, the feel of her walls tightening around him, it felt so good. He took hold of Megumi's legs and thrusted into her. Megumi moaned, this time not caring if anyone heard her. She would definitely marry Sanosuke, he just had to make the proposal right. Don't blame her, she was a woman with dreams as well. She moved her hips along with Sanosuke... Sanosuke groaned, my god. Could this woman be more perfect than she already was?

"More, Sanosuke, more," Megumi pleaded.

Sanosuke licked his fingers, then trailed them down Megumi's stomach. His fingers came across that little nub between her legs. He circled his fingers around the nub which caused a moan of approval from Megumi. Sanosuke smirked; he knew Megumi's body well, now that they'd made love for months. He couldn't wait to have this woman be Sagara Megumi. He just needed to give her the right proposal.

000

Kazuma tapped his fingers against the wooden floor. How was he going to get Kaoru away from that Kenshin, when Kenshin was also Battousai? How was he to even deal with Battousai, a man who had slaughtered hundreds. Kazuma had only killed once or twice in his life, he could not compete with that. He stood up from the floor and walked out of the inn. That was when he came across a man wearing a mask.

"Are you Isamu?" Kazuma asked.

"I am. You must be Kazuma, the man who hired me, correct?" Isamu asked.

Kazuma nodded. "I need you to kidnap Kamiya Kaoru without the Battousai noticing. Then..." Kazuma started digging in his pocket. He gave a folded piece of paper to Isamu. "Bring her to this address."

Isamu took the paper and vanished into the night. Kazuma glared at the night. "Miss Kamiya, you belong to only one man, and that man is me."

-To be continued

_I don't know how this chapter turned out. I just hope it isn't so bad. I was falling asleep in the process of writing this chapter. I do apologize if all of you are like 'what the fuck' one more thing. Isamu, Shou, and Kazuma are mine those are the only characters I will claim._

_**Bismarck Alexander -**__I'm not really good when it comes to details involving lemon scenes, next time if there is a moment between the two, I will do my best to make it detailed. Is that so about them? I thought there would be as many fanfics involving the two as there are of Kaoru and Kenshin. Also, thank you for your suggestion. It is what helped me write this chapter._

_**amoet-**__haha, lets just say her breast were too noticeable that it was hard not to look. lol. _

_**Idreamofaprince-**__Thank you so much for following this fanfic. I don't know where it will be heading, but I'm happy. ^^ _

_I might update the next chapter soon. I'm so into this fanfic._


	13. The Kidnapping

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _

Chapter Thirteen

Isamu hid on top of a tree near the Kamiya Dojo. As he was dealing with Battousai, he had to hide his ki to prevent the former assassin from sensing him. He took out a one-eyed telescope and placed it to his left eye. The Kamiya girl was in the dojo with a little boy. Isamu had no clue who the boy was, probably a student of the Kamiya dojo. With them... red hair, a cross shaped scar. Isamu smirked; so that was the Battousai. It was the first time seeing him, and he just had to say, or would have said... the man is short. Seems like this wouldn't be so easy. Isamu disappeared from the tree.

...

Kenshin stood up from the spot where he had been sitting. He could have sworn he felt an unwelcoming ki in the air, but it vanished just like that, only to reappear moments later.

"Kenshin, something wrong?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin didn't answer at first. He went toward the door that led to the dojo. He looked around their surroundings, trying to detect the ki again, but it was gone. Maybe it was nothing to worry about, maybe... still he had a bad feeling about this. Usually when he sensed bad feelings… something bad happened. He turned to Kaoru, who was looking at him worriedly. He reached for her hand. Kaoru took Kenshin's hand and he pulled her into his arms, not caring if Yahiko was there. Yahiko made a 'get a room' face before running off to get some water to drink.

"Kenshin, something wrong?" Kaoru asked again.

"I don't want you leaving my sight for a while," Kenshin mumbled.

Kaoru made an annoyed face. "What if I have to go to the restroom, you'll just follow me?"

Kenshin smirked slightly. "Ah, you'll just have to deal with having me around wherever you go for a while."

Kaoru smacked Kenshin on the head, causing him to say 'oro.' Kenshin shook his head, until he regained his composure.

"And if I don't listen?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin turned Kaoru around, so she was against the wall. She protested when he pinned her arms over her head. He leaned toward Kaoru and nibbled her neck. "Then you'll just be stuck here, with me."

"Kenshin." Kaoru's face became red. She looked around, hoping Yahiko wasn't near as her husband gave her butterfly kisses on the neck. It tickled. She wiggled under his grasp, trying to get away from him. She didn't want Yahiko to see them like this. However, thanks to her husband's ability to sense ki, he pulled away from Kaoru the moment Yahiko entered the dojo.

"Kenshin," Yahiko panted.

"What is it, Yahiko?" Kenshin asked.

"Someone, someone says they need help." Yahiko answered. "I-I tried offering, but they said they want your help, since you might be strong enough to defeat the enemy."

Kenshin made a face. Was this really happening? He couldn't refuse a plea for help. It was in his nature to help anyone who needed him. He took Kaoru's hand and squeezed it gently. He also couldn't leave Kaoru alone, but he didn't want to drag her toward a fight. She could get hurt, but leaving her wasn't an option either. He didn't want what happened with Enishi to ever happen again. No, he would protect her this time, and forever.

"Kenshin," Yahiko called him once again, wondering why Kenshin wasn't going to see what the problem was.

Kenshin took a very deep breath. "Yahiko." He loosened his hold on Kaoru's hand, and the moment he did, it felt like he was letting go of her forever.

"Kenshin." This time it was Kaoru. "Just go, I'll be fine. Remember, I am Himura Kamiya Kaoru, master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." She pulled up her sleeve to show him her strong arms. "I can handle myself if anything happens."

"I know, I know." He closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Yahiko." He called to the little boy again.

"Yes, Kenshin?" Yahiko answered.

"I need you to keep watch of Kaoru while I'm gone." He felt stupid for asking Yahiko to watch over Kaoru, but who was he to go to at this moment? Sanosuke wasn't here, probably off somewhere with Megumi. There was no time to get him.

"Don't worry, Kenshin, I will not let you down," Yahiko said proudly.

"Kenshin," Kaoru looked at her husband, worried. Why was he so afraid of letting her out of his sight? Kenshin turned to Kaoru and kissed her deeply. God, he prayed nothing would happen to her while he was gone.

"If you can, go to Sanosuke's. I'll pick you up from there," Kenshin whispered after the kiss.

Kaoru blinked, but didn't argue with her husband. "Okay."

"Come on, Kaoru, let's go." Yahiko went toward the gate. "Kenshin, the person is outside of the gate waiting for you."

Kaoru was about to go with him, but Kenshin took her hand again. He really didn't want to let her out of his sight, but he also wanted to keep her out of danger. After a while he loosened his hold on her hand and watched as she ran off with Yahiko toward Sanosuke's place. Kenshin left moments later to meet this person who need his help. It was a little girl, who looked to be no older than Yahiko. There was blood on her dark purple kimono.

"P-please help." She reached for his hand. "M-my father is in danger."

"Please lead the way," Kenshin said.

The little girl turned around and ran off in the direction of her 'father.' Kenshin followed after her. Isamu watched from another tree as the group disappeared. He smiled mischievously.

"Perfect, now... to separate the boy from the girl." Isamu jumped from tree to tree, until he came to a group of men dressed in similar clothing as him.

"Get the boy away from the girl, I will do the rest," Isamu ordered.

The group vanished.

...

"Yahiko, wasn't Kenshin acting strange?" Kaoru asked as they walked toward Sanosuke's place.

"Well ugly, considering what happened with Enishi, you can't blame him for being protective of you," Yahiko said. He was on high alert as they walked passed the crowd of people. Nothing would happen with this many people around, right?

"Right, right but nothing has happened, other than Kazuma coming into our lives the past few months." Kaoru mumbled. She rolled her eyes while mentioning her ex-boyfriend's name.

"Sorry, who is Kazuma?" Yahiko asked, confused.

"Right, right you don't know, and even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Kaoru said.

"Whatever, ugly." Yahiko rolled his eyes.

"YAHIKO, LOOK OUT," Kaoru grabbed Yahiko and quickly pushed him away, before a barrel of sake could hit the boy. It missed, instead rolling down the street.

"What the…?" Yahiko stared after the disappearing barrel.

"Be alert, Yahiko, someone is here." Kaoru looked around for a bokken or something she could use as one. She came across a pipe; that would have to do for now. Yahiko stood by her and he held out his bokken, ready to attack. Men dressed as ninjas suddenly were surrounding them.

"Move away from the girl and we promise not to hurt you," one of them said to Yahiko.

"No way, Kenshin left her under my protection." Yahiko's grip tightened on the bokken. The ninjas took out a number of kunai and aimed them at the boy. Kaoru quickly got in front to protect him from the ninjas. "Kaoru," Yahiko protested.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaoru demanded angrily. "Why attack the boy?"

"We are only here for you, Mrs. Himura," the same ninja spoke. "If you come with us peacefully we will let the boy go."

"Don't do it, Kaoru," Yahiko said pleadingly. How would Kenshin feel if he knew he, Yahiko, had failed to protect the person Kenshin loved most? He didn't want to see Kenshin in that state again, the state he was in when he thought Kaoru had died.

"If you promise to let the boy go... unhurt... I will do as you say." Kaoru said. It was the only way to protect her student and guarantee that no one got hurt.

The ninja smirked.

Kaoru took a step toward the ninja. Yahiko gritted his teeth and advanced on the ninja before Kaoru could take a second step.

"YAHIKO!" Kaoru scolded.

"Don't you dare do this to us, Kaoru, think about Kenshin, you idiot!" Yahiko yelled as the ninjas gathered around him to attack.

"LET THE BOY GO!" Kaoru snapped. How was he to deal with all these ninjas? Yahiko, however, was prepared to fight.

"If you hurt Yahiko, I'll-I'll hurt you myself," Kaoru said.

"Have a little faith in me, Kaoru," Yahiko said, attacking a ninja before they could land a hit on him, but then another ninja appeared. Yahiko blinked in surprise. There were so many, he couldn't fight them at once. He was no Kenshin…

Isamu smirked; the boy was now distracted from the girl. He turned his attention to Kaoru. The girl picked up the pipe, preparing to help Yahiko, when he snuck up behind her and placed a cloth over her mouth. Kaoru whimpered, shocked that she had been caught off guard, then she passed out in Isamu's arms.

"We caught the girl, let's get out of here," Isamu told the ninjas, and suddenly they all vanished in a cloud of dust, Kaoru with them, leaving Yahiko alone when the dust settled.

Yahiko couldn't believe that the battle had ended already. He turned around and noticed Kaoru wasn't behind him. "Oh no... KAORU!"

...

"Miss, where is your father?" Kenshin asked when he realized they weren't really heading anywhere. The girl was just leading him around town in multiple directions, and if he wasn't mistaken they had passed the same street twice. The little girl stopped in her tracks. She turned to face Kenshin. She placed her hands behind her back and smiled as if nothing happened.

"Ah... right... this," she pointed to her kimono that was covered in blood, "is not my father's nor mine."

Kenshin's eyes widened in shock. 'A trap'

"Right this-" The girl didn't get time to finish her sentence.

Kenshin turned around and ran off in the direction of the dojo. 'Not again... not my Kaoru' He wasn't paying attention to the people around him as he kept running and running toward the dojo. He accidentally bumped into an old man on the way there. He quickly stood up and helped the old man up, apologized, then ran off again toward the dojo. When he finally made it, Yahiko was there, but not Kaoru.

"Yahiko, Yahiko, where is Kaoru?" Kenshin demanded, panic written all over his body and in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, Kenshin, t-they took her out of my sight." Yahiko looked away, ashamed. This panic was the last thing he wanted to see on Kenshin's face.

"Not... not again." Kenshin covered his face as tears began to sting his eyes. He had failed to protect Kaoru once again.

"B-but I don't think she is dead, Kenshin, don't give up," Yahiko said. He tried to hide his own fear.

Kenshin fought back his emotions. Right, Yahiko had to be right. Kaoru wasn't dead, he needed to find her and fast, before something happened to her. "Show me where... where did they kidnap her?"

"T-this way," Yahiko led Kenshin to the place where Kaoru had been kidnapped. It was some distance from the dojo, far enough that he could not sense her. He started looking around for clues, hoping those who had kidnapped her had left clues. But there weren't any, just signs of a fight.

"Yahiko, did they hurt you?" Kenshin asked; though he wanted to be worried for the boy, he was more worried for Kaoru. His dear Kaoru...

"I-I'm fine... I'm sorry, Kenshin, you trusted me to protect Kaoru and I failed." Yahiko was about to cry, because he had failed in his duty.

Kenshin turned to the boy. He patted him on the head. "This isn't your fault." 'It's mine...for letting her out of my sight.'

Yahiko looked up at Kenshin, but Kenshin wasn't looking at him; instead, he was looking at the ground. At least he wasn't acting as erratic as when he had thought Kaoru was dead, but Yahiko could tell deep down that Kenshin was feeling guilty and certainly worried.

"W-why would they kidnap her?" Yahiko asked, not understanding the situation.

"I... don't know," Kenshin mumbled; it couldn't be one of his enemies, could it? Was it that Kazuma, Kaoru's ex? Would Kazuma actually do such a thing? It would be better if it was actually Kazuma, instead of an old enemy of his. Not that he wanted it be Kazuma. It was only because he doubted Kazuma would try to kill Kaoru, but... Kenshin took a step forward while he thought about the situation. He knew nothing of Kazuma... there were things other than killing that he could do to Kaoru. Kenshin closed his eyes tightly. He had to find her soon.

"Maybe we should contact Miss Misao and Aoshi," Kenshin mumbled. Yes, who else could help them in this situation? "Can you send them a letter Yahiko, while I go to meet with Saitou?"

Yahiko didn't say a word, he just nodded and ran off to write the letter.

Kenshin placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. It was eating at him again... damn... this nightmare where Kaoru was gone, with them having no clue where she was. This enemy, whoever the enemy was, he knew nothing of them either... The enemy could kill Kaoru... that thought stabbed at Kenshin's heart, no he can't, he can't lose her again... The enemy could hurt her in who knows what ways. Neither outcome was acceptable. Kenshin took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure, before running off to find Saitou.

-To be continued

_I'm not good at describing fighting scenes, so I do not know how this chapter turned out. I hope you all enjoyed it at least...sort of...I might go on a hiatus soon, because I will be heading home. Its going to be a long flight, but I'm ready to head home. until then...oyasumi_

_Reviews are truly loved! ^^_

_Right right the person who agreed to help edit my fanfic is animaniac326. ^^ I also suggest reading animaniac326's fanfic **Reason's to Smile**. It's good. Another few fanfics I suggest to read are: P**icture perfect, Kenji and Koi Pond, Independence, and Middle Ground by Sacred Sword Heart**_

_Oyasumi_

**edits:****animaniac326**


	14. To Hokkaido

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _

Chapter Fourteen

Saitou was in his office, smoking as usual, seated at his desk with piles of papers in front of him. The blonde broomhead Chou was with him, waiting for his next assignment. Saitou took a drag of his cigarette, and suddenly a smile formed on his face when he felt a familiar ki approaching his office.

"Open the door," he told Chou.

"Do I look like your door opener?" Chou demanded, annoyed.

"Just open it." Saitou took another drag of his cigarette.

Chou was irritated, but did as he was told. "Oh, Battousai, what brings you here?"

Kenshin ignored Chou, which irritated him further.

'_What the hell is with people today_,' Chou thought angrily in his head. He stomped out of the office.

Saitou just smirked. "What brings you here, Battousai?"

"I need you to tell me about a man named Kazuma Inoue," Kenshin answered, his tone alreay pleading for Saitou's help.

Saitou lifted a brow. "Something happen?"

"Just tell me... please." Kenshin begged outright. "I need to know."

"Very well," Saitou got up from his desk. He went off to get files from another room. The police station was full of file cabinets, and in those files cabinets were lists of citizens and their criminal records. He skimmed through the names until he came across Kazuma Inoue. He pulled the file out then went back to his office where Kenshin was waiting.

"Seems like this man has a criminal background." Saitou smirked.

Kenshin snatched the file out of Saitou's hands. He didn't care if Saitou was making fun of him. He just needed to have a better understanding of who Kazuma was, who he was dealing with. This wasn't an enemy he knew. He read through Kazuma's information.

_Kazuma Inoue_

_Age: 22_

_Father:_

Kenshin quickly skimmed through that, he didn't need to know who the man was related to. He flipped through pages, until he came across the man's criminal record. There were charges for sexual assault... Kenshin's grip tightened on the file. No, not his Kaoru. That man better not lay a hand on Kaoru; if he did, Kenshin would surely kill him.

Kenshin closed his eyes. He placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. Danm... he was already thinking of killing this man.

"What's the matter, Battousai?" Saitou asked.

"This man... I'm not sure, but I think he kidnapped my wife," Kenshin answered. He took several deep breaths to regain control over his darker side.

Saitou smirked, though this time without amusement. "Caught in trouble once again, Battousai…"

Kenshin shot Saitou a glare, before going back to the file, looking for an address.

"Hokkaido," Kenshin read out loud in disbelief. "How long does it take to get to Hokkaido?"

"It would take at least take ten to fifteen days to reach Hokkaido, but for you, maybe less."

Kenshin put the file down. That was his only clue. If it took that long to reach Hokkaido, maybe he could get there before the enemy took Kaoru to that location. Kenshin clenched his hands into a fist. He had to get Kaoru back before that happened.

"I'm sorry to ask you for this Saitou, but I need the police to help me find this man." Kenshin pointed to the file; there was a picture of Kazuma's face on it.

"Well as the government owes you for saving their asses multiple times, I will lend you our help."

"Thank you."

000

"Aoshi-sama, I made you some rice balls." Misao snuck into Aoshi's room. Aoshi peeked over at Misao for a second before settling back into his sitting position to meditate. Misao went over to Aoshi and placed the plate of rice balls by his side. Aoshi slid an arm around Misao, which made Misao blush.

"Thank you" was all he said before returning to his mediation.

Misao giggled to herself. She leaned on Aoshi's shoulder. _'I hope he_ _proposes_ _to me soon.'_

"Misao!" Okina came barging into the room the same moment Aoshi removed his arm from Misao.

Misao puffed her cheeks in anger. "Thanks, gramps, for ruining the moment."

"Fine, fine, but I thought you would be interested in a letter from the Kamiya Dojo." Okina shook the letter in front of Misao.

Misao disappeared from her spot by Aoshi only to resappear moments later with the letter. She unfolded the paper, recognizing that the handwriting wasn't Kaoru's, nor Kenshin's. It must be Yahiko's. She read through the letter.

"Kaoru's been kidnapped... again." Misao said out loud; how many times did that girl have to get kidnapped? "And by a group of ninjas, no less."

Aoshi took the paper from Misao. He read through the description of the kidnappers. "Sounds like we will be crossing blades with an old enemy."

"Old enemy?" Misao asked as she turned her attention to Aoshi.

"Why would they be interested in the girl?" Okina asked.

"They were probably hired by someone. Never mind that, though, we need to get to Tokyo as soon as possible." Aoshi stood up. He glanced at Misao. "You'll be coming, won't you?"

Misao smiled. "Well duh. Bye gramps!"

000

Kenshin had searched all over Tokyo, of course with the police's help, but no matter where they looked, they could not find Kazuma or Kaoru. Kenshin stopped in his tracks somewhere near the shore. Probably by now Kazuma wasn't in Tokyo. Kenshin had gone to the next town north of Tokyo. He asked people if they seen Kazuma, showing them pictures of the man, then a picture of Kaoru, hoping they had at least seen his wife. It was of no use, no one had seen either of them.

"Yo, Kenshin."

Sanosuke waved at Kenshin as Kenshin ran past him.

"What the problem, buddy?" he asked.

"My wife has been kidnapped," Kenshin mumbled. It was getting late and the sun was setting, and the worry Kenshin felt earlier was growing exponentially. Where, where could his Kaoru be? Maybe he had no choice but to go north. That is how some criminals thought, right? If these ninjas were going to take Kaoru to Hokkaido, he would have to go there, too.

"What?" Sanosuke demanded angrily. No wonder there were so many police running around town. For a moment he had thought they might be after him again.

"I thought maybe Kazuma would still be around, and that the enemy would take my Kaoru to him, but Kazuma isn't anywhere." Kenshin continued.

"So where do you think they took Mrs. Himura?" Sanosuke asked while popping his knuckles. He was ready to kick some ass.

"I don't know, Sano, I don't know, but my guess is they'll be taking her to Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido! That far?"

"I know, I shouldn't have delayed here, I should already be heading north." Kenshin took a deep breath; my god he was a mess today. "Sano, he might do bad things to her..." '_like rape her_'... but he couldn't say that part out loud.

"Don't worry, Kenshin, we will get Mrs. Himura back before that Kazuma even has a chance to lay a hand on her." Sanosuke tried to reassure his best friend. "And if he does, well... I know you vowed never to kill, so I'll beat the crap out of him for you."

Kenshin smiled slightly. He looked up at Sanosuke. "I won't lie, I've already thought about killing him myself."

"Man... Hakkaido... how the hell are we going to get to Hokkaido, you better not be thinking about walking there either," Sanosuke scolded.

"If I had the option, I would not. But I doubt the enemy will take public transportation. If I go on foot I can probably catch up to them and-"

"Wait, wait, first tell me who kidnapped her?"

"A group of ninjas."

"Ninjas, huh?" Sanosuke rubbed his chin; now that would be a challenge. "Won't we need Aoshi and Misao's help?"

"It will take them a while to reach Tokyo, and the longer we wait, the closer Kaoru will get to that man, maybe she'd already be with him."

"So our only hope to find her is to find Kazuma first?" Sanosuke asked.

"If that is where they plan to take Kaoru, then yes."

"But now Kazuma isn't in town."

"No."

"So to Hokkaido we go."

Kenshin nodded.

000

Kaoru slowly woke up. She tried moving around, but she could barely budge, and when she opened her eyes all she saw was black. She opened her mouth to say something, but a cloth was over her mouth to block her voice. She squirmed around the small space. It felt like she was in a barrel, a barrel that could fit someone as small as her. There wasn't much room to move and it was almost difficult to breathe.

"Boss, how much further?" She heard voices from outside.

"A couple days."

"Hokkaido, huh?"

"Man, it's really cold there."

"You should be used to the cold by now."

'_Hokkaido_,' Kaoru thought. They were taking her to Hokkaido. Kaoru took a deep breath. That was so far from Tokyo, so far from Kenshin. Kaoru held back the tears that were forming in her eyes. How was her Kenshin? Probably worried to death. Would he find her? Did he have an idea where she was? The tears dropped from her eyes, soaking the blindfold. She felt useless, especially now that she was tied from head to toe. They really weren't going to let her escape, nor see the destination, but at least she knew where they were going.

_Oh..._ _Kenshin..._ Kaoru sniffed. _It seems_ _like_ _all I'm good for is being kidnapped..._ _I feel so useless..._ _weak..._

"By the way, boss, who wants this chick?"

"A wealthy man. He said he would pay us greatly. We can use the money to rebuild our village."

_A rich man..._ _wants me..._ _who? _Kaoru asked herself. She knew of no one who was rich; Kazuma didn't seem like the rich type. Although he wore nice clothes... it could be, it could be him. It only made sense. She remembered now. Kazuma came from a wealthy family. The family owned a company that sold silk kimonos and made tiles on the side. The family was well known in Japan for their fine kimonos. To the add to that, the Kazumas also owned a large amount of land, until they moved. She still didn't understand why they had to move.

"I see nothing special about this girl."

"What makes her special is that she belongs to the Battousai... she is his perfect weakness. Not only that, but she has a rich man seeking her hand in marriage."

"Wait, what does Battousai have to do with this?"

"Nothing, it's just amusing to me."

Kaoru laid her head on the barrel. How much further until they reached Hokkaido?

000

"Wait, you want me to stay?" Yahiko was about to protest.

"It's not what you think, Yahiko," Kenshin interrupted before Yahiko could throw a tantrum about how he was just as strong as them. "Someone needs to be here to let Misao and Aoshi know where we are headed..."

Yahiko groaned. "Fine."

Kenshin smiled slightly, before turning away from the dojo. The chief of police was at the door.

"Sir Himura, I sent a message to the police in Hokkaido and of course other northern cities along the way. They will be keeping watch for the girl before she falls into that man's arms," the chief explained.

Kenshin bowed. "Thank you, Chief, for your help."

"It's the least we can do."

"Lets go, Sano," Kenshin said to his best friend, who had been waiting for what felt like hours. The two left the dojo. Yahiko watched as they disappeared down the road that led to Hokkaido. He felt a bit dejected that they had left him behind, but he had to do his part and wait for Aoshi and Misao. They would join Kenshin on the road.

-To be continued

_I've been updating as many chapters as I can before my hiatus. I think this fanfic will be ending soon and that scene that everyone has been waiting will be near..._ _about two to three more chapters left or five. I will try my best to write a good lemon scene between Kenshin and Kaoru. I have it planned out to be honest I just need my writing to lead me to that direction. So to Hokkaido the group goes. I thought of Hokkaido, because I have a friend who lives there. ^^ _

_until tomorrow I might update another chapter soon, should there be a sequel...we'll see_

_**Reviews are truly loved!**_

_**Es **_

_**Shieroell Maive-**__Yes, that was the direction I was leading too and I am happy you figured it out. ^^ I thought some people have things about their past they forget and that is what happened with Kaoru, and of course she hasn't remembered...yet. Thank you so much for reading this fanfic_

_**amoet-**__I won't leave you guys hanging yet. *smiles* I will try to update as many chapters as I can before my hiatus, but there is no guarantee this fanfic will be complete by the time of my hiatus._

_**Elisabpshady-**__I was wondering where you were. I hope you had a fun vacation. ^^ Yeah it is almost like history is repeating itself, but this time it has to do with Kaoru's past. I also don't know how to spell the Enishi whatever you call it lol. Thank you so much for your reviews, honestly I look forward to reviews. There is something about them that gives encouragement to writers like me and others._

**Edits:****animaniac326**


	15. The Battle Begins Part 1

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _

Chapter Fifteen

A couple days had already passed since the kidnapping. Even in the barrel, Kaoru could tell it was starting to get colder as they got closer and closer to Hokkaido. Once in a while the kidnappers would let her out of the barrel, blindfolded and hands tied, to let her go to the restroom or eat. At first she refused to eat what they gave her, but when her hunger grew too painful she couldn't deny herself the food. To her surprise, the food they gave her was delicious, but then they would put her back in that cramped barrel.

Kaoru closed her eyes; she was tired, and was about to fall asleep, when she heard the lid of the barrel open. Her enemy threw a blanket into the barrel to keep her warm. Kaoru snuggled against the covers and fell asleep. At least her enemy was taking good care of her.

"How much further until we get to Hokkaido?"

"A few more days, let's take a break for tonight."

The barrel stopped and the men began to build a fire to keep warm.

000

"Man, this snow," Sanosuke rubbed his hands together. Kenshin and Sanosuke had stopped at a nearby town to rest, although Kenshin was reluctant at first to stop. But they had to, or he wouldn't have the strength to save Kaoru. Also, it looked like Sanosuke wouldn't last much longer in this snow, at least without warmer clothes. They went to the cheapest inn in town. The innkeeper was kind enough to even give the two men cups of hot tea to warm them up from the cold.

Kenshin barely drank his tea; all his thoughts were on Kaoru. How much further were they from the enemy, and how far was she from Kazuma? Were they even on the right track to begin with? Kenshin ran his fingers through his hair; these thoughts weren't helping at all. He took a small sip of tea, hoping it would clear his mind.

"If that Kazuma truly loves the girl, I don't think he would do anything to scare her," Sanosuke said, trying to reassure Kenshin, and probably himself as well. To Sanosuke Kaoru was like a little sister, and he could barely countenance the idea that someone like Kazuma could sexually assault her. He would beat the crap out of the man

"I hope you are right, Sano," Kenshin mumbled. He took another sip of the tea. It burned his mouth, but he did not care.

"Come on, we will get her soon, and if not, the cops will get to her in time."

Kenshin stared at the liquid in his cup as he listened to Sanosuke. Those words, he hoped and hoped they were true. However, if they were dealing with ninjas, the cops were unlikely to find them. Who knew Kazuma had the guts to hire ninjas… and these ninjas, what would _they_ do to his Kaoru? He tightend his grip on the cup.

"You need to relax," Sanosuke began. "Losing your temper is no good."

"I know, Sano, it's just every second that passes the closer she gets to him, and the fact that were dealing with ninjas... ninjas of all people, it makes this task much harder, and it's getting to me. I'm about to lose it."

"Deep breaths, my friend, deep," Sano said. He took his own deep breath hoping Kenshin would do the same.

Kenshin closed his eyes and mimicked Sanosuke, but his eyes instantly snapped open when he felt a familiar ki near the inn. He quickly stood the moment the door burst open.

"HIMURA!" Misao greeted.

"Misao-dono," Kenshin greeted back.

Misao entered the room, followed by Aoshi, and Yahiko alongside them.

"Gosh, it is really cold out there," Yahiko said. He rubbed his arms trying to keep warm from the snow.

"Here," Kenshin gave Yahiko his tea.

Yahiko gladly took the cup, the moment his lips came in contact with the heat of the tea it made him forget the cold a little.

"I see you got yourself into some trouble," Aoshi said.

They all gathered into the center of the room and sat down in a circle.

"Mind telling us more?" Aoshi went on.

Kenshin stared at the ground. "About a month ago, after the wedding, Kaoru was approached by a man named Kazuma Inoue. At first she had no idea who he was, nor did I, but he kept invading our lives, mainly hers."

Aoshi nodded. "Hmm... continue."

"He has been trying to get her to remember who he was and after a while it worked... at least partially, as her memories are still clouded. That said, Kazuma Inoue is Kaoru's ex-boyfriend."

1

The room went silent. Misao and Yahiko stared at Kenshin, shocked, Sanosuke, since he already knew, wasn't surprised, and if Aoshi was surprised his face did not show it.

"What, Kaoru had a boyfriend?" Yahiko asked in disbelief.

"I believe he is the one who hired ninjas to kidnap Kaoru."

"The dude doesn't know how to take no for an answer." Sanosuke tsked.

"No way." Misao frowned. "Poor Kaoru."

"So you need us to track down these Ninjas before they reach Hokkaido?" Aoshi asked.

Kenshin nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to greet an old enemy," Aoshi smiled to himself.

"Old enemy?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, from the boy's description of the ninjas, I know who we are dealing with and how they work. Since you said they'll be taking the girl to Hokkaido, they will most likely be resting somewhere in the mountains not far from here," Aoshi explained.

Kenshin was about to get up, but Sanosuke pulled him down.

"Allow me to find them, then I will inform you." Aoshi continued.

"What should I do, Lord Aoshi?" Misao asked, hoping she would be given a task by the man she loves.

"You stay, and make sure the Battousai doesn't go off and do something stupid," Aoshi ordered Misao, so only she could hear.

Misao placed her hand on her forehead in a salute. "Got it."

Aoshi got up and left the group.

"Come on, Kenshin, let Aoshi find the ninjas first, then you can go and kick their butts," Sanosuke said to calm his friend down.

Kenshin took a deep breath to relax. "Sorry."

Sanosuke loosened his hold on Kenshin, once he was certain his best friend wouldn't go running off into the mountains.

000

Kaoru curled herself into a ball inside the barrel. Even though the blanket was keeping her warm, she could hear the wooshing sounds of the wind and snow hitting the barrel from the outside. At this moment she was so happy the barrel was blocking the cold and that her enemies were kind enough to give her a blanket. Even though they had kidnapped her, she was hoping they had something to keep themselves warm, she didn't want them to freeze.

_"Miss Kamiya, always so kind," Kazuma said in disapproval. "It get you in_ _trouble_ _on day,_ _you know."_

_Kaoru, age twelve, wasn't listening to Kazuma. Her attention was on the injured man who had tried moments ago to hurt her. He now laid injured on the ground, blood seeping from his arm. Kaoru reached into_ _her kimono and took out a piece of cloth. She started wiping the blood from the injured man._

_"We can't just leave him here, his wounds will get infected_ _and he'll die," Kaoru_ _explained. She ripped off a piece of her kimono and wrapped the cloth around the man's injured arm._

_The man stared_ _in shock_ _at the young girl,_ _who_ _just moments ago he had tried to steal from. Of course_ _Kazuma had got in the way and tackled the man. The man lost_ _his_ _balance and had fallen on something sharp that slashed up_ _his arm. Kazuma was about to take Kaoru away, but Kaoru pushed away from Kazuma to check on the injured man. _

_"I'm sorry, this is all I can do," Kaoru apologized._

_The man just shook his head,_ _all he could say_ _was "Thank you, Miss," and "Sorry."_

_Kaoru smiled at the injured man, which caused the man's heart to skip a beat. The_ _girl had looked plain to him, but when she smiled it was a smile that could warm a cold heart. "Now listen, I'm only doing this because I don't want you dying, understand, but you should stop stealing. Stealing is wrong and it could lead to trouble."_

_"I will keep that in mind." The man smiled._

Kaoru frowned as the memories ran through her mind. The Kazuma she remembered was kind. He was always reading books between practices, but when the book was down and the bokken was in his hand he was someone else. She had loved him for the man he was, but she couldn't deny there was a dark side to him as well. It was just whenever she tried to remember that dark side, it felt like something was blocking her memory. Was he violent? Was he the one who injured the man and not an accidental fall?

Kaoru groaned. These thoughts were giving her a headache.

000

Kenshin tapped his fingers on the ground. Yahiko and Sanosuke had fallen asleep and Misao was keeping watch, making sure Kenshin didn't go running off. Of course Kenshin could leave without her noticing, but it seemed Aoshi was the only one who could track down the ninjas who had kidnapped Kaoru. He went toward the shoji door and opened it the moment Aoshi reappeared.

"Well?" Kenshin asked.

"They are in the mountains between here and the next town,"Aoshi answered. "It took me a while to track them down without being noticed."

Kenshin nodded, about to leave, when Aoshi grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait, I need you to know that these ninjas are not an average enemy, they-"

"I have fought ninjas before, I know how they think." Kenshin smiled slightly at Aoshi before departing.

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked.

"Lets go, wake up the others," Aoshi said.

Misao went over towards the two sleeping men, but Sanosuke was already awake. He jumped out of the window and landed perfectly on the ground. Kenshin was already there, waiting for his friend. No words needed to be said, and the two went off in the direction of the next town.

000

"Boss," spoke the ninja that had been talk to Isamu.

The other men were holding on to the barrel. They all wore farm clothes, so when they passed through towns no one would be suspicious of them, and would think the barrel was merely sake.

"What is it, Yuji?" Isamu asked.

"I think we were followed."

"You sensed it too," Isamu mumbled.

Yuji nodded.

"Very well," Isamu turned to the group of men who were pushing the barrel. "Since this is the Battousai we are dealing with, I need five of you to hold him back until we lose them. Understand... kill the Battousai if you have to."

The men bowed to Isamu before vanishing into thin air. Yuji ran to take charge of the barrel. Isamu went into one of the nearest shops. He bought a couple more barrels and placed them into the cart next to the barrel containing the girl. Yuji peeked into the barrel; the lady, Kaoru, was asleep, snuggled against the barrel. He replaced the lid. There were a few holes on the lid to allow some air into the barrel so the girl could breath, so Isamu replicataed those holes on the other barrels.

"Let's get out of here, fast." Isamu said to Yuji.

Yuji nodded and they quickly ran off down a crumbling road. As he pushed the cart, he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful the girl in the barrel was. He couldn't blame this Kazuma for wanting such a girl, but to kidnap her was ridiculous, in his opinion. At least the clan was getting enough money to feed their village for at a couple years.

000

Kenshin stopped in his tracks. He held tight to the sheath of his sword and stood alert. They were in the middle of the forest, but he could sense them. The ninjas were near. Sanosuke stopped moments later; usually when Kenshin was on alert, it meant there were enemies nearby. Sanosuke popped his knuckles.

"Are we close?" he asked Kenshin.

"No, but it looks like we won't be getting closer, unless we beat them." Kenshin looked up at the trees, and as if on cue, four ninjas emerged from among the branches of those trees, with one already on the ground.

"Leave them to me, Kenshin, you go on ahead," Sanosuke said. He turned to his opponents.

"Be careful, Sanosuke, these aren't our average opponents," Kenshin warned.

"He'll be fine with me here." Aoshi reached them moments later. "Leave these men to us."

A small smile formed on Kenshin's face. How lucky he was to have friends like Aoshi and Sanosuke. "Thank you." He rushed on ahead of Sanosuke and Aoshi.

"Don't think you can get away," the ninja on the ground threatened, but Kenshin was already on him. Kenshin dealt the ninja a heavy blow to the head, causing the ninja to pass out, Kenshin already disappearing into the woods well before the unconscious man hit the ground. No one saw the attack, not even Aoshi or Sanosuke, but that was Kenshin for you. Two ninjas jumped down from the trees and rushed after Kenshin, while the other two stayed to fight Sanosuke and Aoshi.

"I can handle these two." Sanosuke looked at Aoshi.

"Very well." Aoshi went off to deal with the two ninjas chasing Kenshin.

"The fight's already started?" Yahiko asked the moment he caught up to Sanosuke, Misao trailing not far behind.

"Seems like it," Sanosuke popped his knuckles, and turned back to the two remaining ninjas in the tree in front of him. "Well, come at me."

The ninjas took out their kunai and threw them at Sanosuke, but he jumped out of their path at the last moment.

"I'll go after the kid," one of the ninjas said to the other.

Sanosuke smirked. "Now, don't go underestimating the kid. You'll regret it."

"Alright!" Yahiko took out his bokken, ready to join the fight.

-To be continued

_I got nothing to say this time, just...until the next chapter_

_**Shirahime Shou95-**__In away the ending for RK for the manga was disappointing and great at the same time. I was glad my favorite couple ended up together, but I was sad that Sanosuke and Megumi had to leave. Couldn't they just all live together, lol? XD Thank you so much, I'm happy you like my fanfic. Yeah, I want to make that moment for them very special. Thank you for following this fanfic._

_**Elisabpshady - **__I'm glad you had had fun. ^^ Vacations are meant to be fun, right? Who knows if he will go battousai on them *laughs* we'll see if he does. I too think he should, but depends on where my story leads. I forgot to mention I also like Saitou, sometimes more than Kenshin._

_**Idreamofaprince -**__I wish I could finish this fanfiction before my hiatus, but that wont happen, sadly. My flight is in two days and then I'll be heading home. Once I am home, I need to go in search of job and all that normal life stuff. ^^ I hope you continue enjoying this fanfiction._


	16. The Battle Begins Part 2

_**edits**__:**animaniacal** _

_Authors notes: First the Characters don't belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful Mangaka/Artist this fanfic Sanosuke and Megumi never leave -okay-. Please note that English is not my first language, so there will be a lot of grammar errors. I do tend to come back to those fanfics and fix the small error. I don't mind if I get grammar help, but please don't get angry._

Chapter Sixteen

"Don't think you can get away," the ninja on the ground threatened, but Kenshin was already on him. Kenshin dealt the ninja a heavy blow to the head, causing the ninja to pass out, Kenshin already disappearing into the woods well before the unconscious man hit the ground. No one saw the attack, not even Aoshi or Sanosuke, but that was Kenshin for you. Two ninjas jumped down from the trees and rushed after Kenshin, while the other two stayed to fight Sanosuke and Aoshi.

"I can handle these two." Sanosuke looked at Aoshi.

"Very well." Aoshi went off to deal with the two ninjas chasing Kenshin.

"The fight's already started?" Yahiko asked the moment he caught up to Sanosuke, Misao trailing not far behind.

"Seems like it," Sanosuke popped his knuckles, and turned back to the two remaining ninjas in the tree in front of him. "Well, come at me."

The ninjas took out their kunai and threw them at Sanosuke, but he jumped out of their path at the last moment.

"I'll go after the kid," one of the ninjas said to the other.

Sanosuke smirked. "Now, don't go underestimating the kid. You'll regret it."

"Alright!" Yahiko took out his bokken, ready to join the fight.

The ninja targetting Yahiko threw his kunai at the boy. Yahiko dodged most of them, except for one that managed to slash his right arm. He ignored the pain that soared through his arm, and thrust his bokken at the ninja's side. The ninja dodged the attack and got behind Yahiko.

'Shit,' Yahiko thought at the same moment the ninja moved to attack.

"Don't even think about it." Misao threw her kunai at the ninja, catching him on his shoulders and legs. The ninja fell to the ground.

"Thanks," Yahiko grumbled. He was disappointed that he had to be saved by Misao.

Misao smiled and patted the boy on the head. "No problem, don't let it get to you. Ninjas are my specialty, not yours."

Sanosuke was already throwing punches at the other ninja, not wanting to waste time watching Yahiko's fight, but the ninja was dodging most of Sanosuke's attacks.

"These ninjas move really fast!" he said, on the verge of true annoyance.

"Would you like me to take over?" Misao asked.

"You kidding?!" Sanosuke managed to land a kick on the ninja's stomach. The ninja took a step away from Sanosuke and scrambled back up the tree. Sanosuke glared up at him. "Running away!?"

The ninja smirked. "Running, from you?"

Sanosuke ran toward the tree.

"Sanosuke, be careful he might have-"

BOOM!

"Shit!" Sanosuke jumped away from the flames scattering around him. Misao took hold of Yahiko's collar and jumped up a tree, dragging the boy along.

"That was close." Misao said with relief.

...  
>BOOM!<p>

Far ahead in the forest, Kenshin stopped in his tracks. He turned his head in the direction of the loud sound. He saw smoke coming up from the trees behind him. He was starting to move toward the smoke, when he felt unwelcoming ki, two of them, coming from different directions. A handful of kunai came at him from both sides, but he dodged them at the last minute. The two ninjas that had followed him emerged from the trees. They must know they couldn't hide, as Kenshin had clearly sensed their presence.

"If you value- damn" Kenshin turned away from the ninjas. He had almost threatened to kill them.

"Don't waste your time with these ninjas." Aoshi materialized from the trees. "You go on ahead and find the... your wife."

Kenshin nodded and ran off again into the woods, hoping he would sense Kaoru's ki. One of the ninjas was about to follow after Kenshin, but Aoshi quickly blocked the ninja's way with his kodachi. The ninja glared up at Aoshi.

"We haven't crossed blades for over five years, now have we, Ito-clan," Aoshi said. "It's time I greeted you again."

Before the other man could dodge, Aoshi kicked the ninja's leg, causing the ninja to fall into the dirt. The other ninja came charging at Aoshi, but Aoshi dodged his attack with ease.

"How do you know of us?" the ninja on the ground demanded.

"You can't say you've forgotten me already." Aoshi shook his head.

"He is Shinomori Aoshi, Okashira of the Oniwabanshu," the other ninja answered. "We've clashed swords frequently, and it is thanks to his men that our village lost its money," the ninja snarled.

"I did what I had to do to keep the Oniwabanshu going." Aoshi got into a fighting stance.

The ninja came charging at him.

...

"How much further until we reach Hokkaido?" Yuji asked as they finally passed the mountains.

"We are almost there." Isamu pulled on the cart with the barrels.

-thud-

Isamu's fingers slipped and he dropped the cart's handle. A wheel had caught on a rock, and fallen into a hole. He cursed. Yuji went to the other side to help Isamu try and lift the cart.

"This is pretty damn stuck," Yuji huffed.

"Don't give up-"

Isamu didn't have time to complete his sentence. He was knocked across the trail.

"BOSS!"

Isamu slowly sat up from the ground. He looked up at his attacker. The first thing he noticed was a white hakama, followed by a pink gi, then his eyes came across a cross-shaped scar and red hair. Kenshin held his sword out, ready to attack.

Isamu swallowed. "Battousai..."

"Where is Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin demanded. He gave Isamu his most deadly stare.

Isamu shivered in fear, suddenly having the urge to pee. "Y-yuji, time for Plan B."

"Understood, boss." Yuji started messing with the barrels on the carts.

Kenshin shot his glare over at Yuji, which now gave Yuji a stab of fear. He tried not to give away where Kaoru was while tinkering with the barrels.

"B-be careful who-who you mess with, Battousai," Isamu warned, trying to hide his fear.

"Give me Kaoru-dono, and I will spare you," Kenshin warned while getting into a battojutsu stance.

"I wouldn't attack if I were you, because if you do… these barrels will blow up! And your dear wife will be dead," Isamu threw back his own warning.

"Won't you be going against your client's wishes?" Kenshin asked, glaring at the man. He tried reading through the man's emotions, hoping he was bluffing.

"We can always work for someone else," Isamu laughed.

He took out a lighter and placed it near the first barrel's wire. Kenshin closed his eyes for a second before returning his reverse blade sword to its sheath. Isamu laughed again, then took out a kunai and threw it at Kenshin. Kenshin dodged that kunai, and the next few that were thrown at him. Then Isamu pulled out a sword and rushed to attack Kenshin; again, Kenshin was able to dodge all of Isamu's attacks.

Yuji took this chance to snatch the barrel with the girl in it, and disappear with it into the woods.

"Wait!" Kenshin yelled at the other ninja, but Isamu used Kenshin's distraction to stab him in the side. Kenshin hissed in pain. He turned his attention back to Isamu.

"Now that he is out of the way, let's get serious." Isamu took out another sword.

Kenshin tsked. He should have known Isamu was using himself as a diversion so the other ninja could snatch Kaoru away.

...

Kaoru groaned and stirred inside the small barrel. She swore she had heard Kenshin's voice, but maybe it was a dream. She yelped in pain when she felt the barrel she was in being treated carelessly. She hit her head a couple times on the lid of the barrel. She tried to speak, but her mouth was still covered by a damn cloth.

Yuji ran, careless of the barrel, until he reached his destination in Hokkaido. He reached in his pants and took out a sheet of paper that held the address he needed. He began rolling the barrel through the snow until he came across a mansion that stood out from the resting of the city. The mansion was surround by a large field, which was currently covered with snow. Yuji rolled the barrel until he came across the front door of the mansion. He knocked on the door, and of course, Kazuma answered.

"Delivery," Yuji said. He placed the barrel, lid up, in front of Kazuma.

Kazuma went over to the barrel and took the lid off. "Kamiya Kaoru is mine at last." He stared into the barrel.

Kaoru shot him a glare. _I belong to no one, _she wished she could say.

"There is one more thing you should know." Yuji scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Kazuma demanded.

"Battousai is not far behind," Yuji said in a rush.

Kazuma shot Yuji a glare.

Kaoru blinked. _Kenshin... is here. _Kaoru wanted to cry happy tears, but she had promised herself she would cry no more.

"I thought I told you to kidnap Kamiya Kaoru without being noticed," he scolded, his voice rising with anger and a hint of fear. It was true Kazuma was a swordman himself, but he was not ready to face the Battousai. The stories of that man could send anyone running for their life.

"Even if we had kidnapped her without being noticed, the Battousai would notice his wife was missing." Yuji pointed out, equally angry and afraid.

"How long until he reaches the mansion?" Kazuma demanded.

"...Not long."

-to be continued

_I've been debating on keeping this fanfiction around or not. I feel a bit disappointed in myself, as I compare it to other greater fanfics. This, I don't know what to call so if it ever happens to disappear, its because of me. That aside this fanfiction will end in about three or four more chapters, and if it does continue, if it does I'm giving it a sequel...that is if it does continue. The love scene between Kenshin and Kaoru will be at the end of this chapter...and if it does continue there might be a sneek preview of the sequel, might depending on what people think._

_**Compucles-**__I apologize if that turned out to be a bad joke, not my intention, I just wrote what appeared in my mind. Yup, I usually avoid writing fighting scenes, as I am not a big fan of violences, partically fighting scenes.I have a habit of capitizing the wrong word without realizing it. The ninjas in this fanfiction are idiots, but they want money. I hope I gave the explanation to the history between Aoshi and the Ito-clan. _

_**Elisabpshady- **__Thank you for your review, it really does make me want to continue with this fanfiction, we'll see how it turns out in the end._

_**ysa-**__Thank you ^^ really reviews mean a lot to me_

_Well lets hope this fanfiction doesn't disappear..._


	17. Kenshin vs Kazuma

_Authors notes: First the Characters don't belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful Mangaka/Artist Watsuki. This fanfic Sanosuke and Megumi never leave -okay-. Please note that English is not my first language, so there will be a lot of grammar errors. I do tend to come back to those fanfics and fix the small error. I don't mind if I get grammar help, but please don't get angry._

**_Edits:_ animaniacal**

Chapter Seventeen

"How long until he reaches the mansion?" Kazuma demanded.

"...Not long."

Kazuma and Yuji froze. Yuji turned around to look over his shoulder, and Kazuma looked around him. Kenshin was standing a couple of feet away from them both. He threw an unconscious Isamu on the ground in front of him. Isamu was badly beaten, but not dead, while Kenshin had just the one wound on his side.

"You didn't have to knock him out cold." Yuji ran over to Isamu.

"I guess I lost control," Kenshin said, before shooting a cold stare at Kazuma.

Kazuma suddenly felt his knees weaken.

"Hand over Kaoru-dono." Kenshin took a step toward Kazuma.

Kazuma snickered. He pushed the barrel to the side and took a step forward. Kazuma was afraid of facing Battousai the manslayer; the stories about this man were quite fearsome. For one, the rumors said that Battousai killed without mercy. Kazuma could die at any minute. Kazuma swallowed a big lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. He had to fight this Battousai for Koshijiro, and to make Kaoru realize she had made the wrong decision.

The barrel started shaking from side to side. Kaoru was trying to get out of the barrel.

"Make sure she doesn't get out," Kazuma ordered Yuji.

"It will cost you extra," Yuji said, before going over to the barrel. Kaoru looked at Yuji with pleading eyes asking him to let her out of the cramped barrel. Yuji turned away from the girl. He couldn't ruin the mission, not when it meant getting money for Ito Village.

Kazuma took his sword out of its sheath

Kenshin studied Kazuma carefully. The first thing he sensed from the man was fear, which was a good thing in Kenshin's mind; he deserved it for taking Kaoru away from him.

"Haaaaaa," Kazuma yelled and went charging at Kenshin, but Kenshin dodged the attack with ease. "I wont let you have Kamiya!" Kazuma shouted, as he turned around for another attack, which Kenshin dodged as well.

"She belongs to me already," Kenshin said as he continued dodging all of Kazuma's attacks with ease.

This angered Kazuma, and he went to thrust his blade into the wound on Kenshin's side. Kenshin saw the attack and dodged it by jumping over Kazuma and landing on the other side of him.

"You... you don't deserve to have Miss Kamiya!" Kazuma yelled angrily. He attacked again. "A man who has stained his hands with blood has no right to be with someone as pure as she!"

"True," Kenshin mumbled, this time blocking Kazuma's attack with his sakabatou. It made a loud clanging sound.

"Then why the hell did you marry her?" Kazuma demanded.

"It's true that someone like me does not deserve someone as pure and innocent as Kaoru-dono," Kenshin explained, "but I need her in my life... Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Kan Sen!"

The reverse blade hit Kazuma on the back. Kazuma tumbled into the snow. He growled in anger and tried to stand up, despite the pain that soared through his back from the attack. He held himself for a while, waiting for the pain to ease.

"Kamiya Koshijiro would not approve of you! He never will! His daughter marrying a manslayer is the opposite of his wishes!" Kazuma charged at Kenshin once more. "She should be with someone as pure as her!"

"Like you?" Kenshin asked sarcastically while dodging the attack. "By the looks of it there is nothing pure about you, either."

Kazuma stopped in his tracks.

"The smell of blood is on you." Kenshin got into a battojutsu stance. "If we were talking about giving Kaoru to someone pure, it would not be you she would end up with either."

Kazuma spat on the floor. "Damn you!"

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Sou Ryu Sen!"

Kazuma fell on the snow to the right. He coughed; the edge of the blade had hit his ribcage, making it a bit difficult to breathe.

"Himura!"

Misao and the others came running toward Kenshin.

"Kaoru-dono is inside that barrel." Kenshin pointed to the barrel that was near Yuji. "If you can, please get her out of there."

"Got it." Misao jumped over Kazuma who was in her way and went over to the barrel.

Yuji took out a short knife. "I won't let you anywhere near this barrel."

"Oh please." Misao kicked Yuji on the chin before Yuji could react. Yuji went flying across the snow.

Misao went over to barrel. "Boo." She peeked into the barrel.

"MMmm (Misao!)..." Kaoru looked happy to see her.

"Wow, they tied you up real good," Misao was about to start untying Kaoru, when someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

"Let me help," Aoshi said. He reached in and lifted Kaoru out of the barrel. Misao used her kunai to slash the ropes that held Kaoru in place. Her wrists and ankles had marks from being tied up for so long.

"Thank you, thank you for saving me," Kaoru said once the cloth around her mouth was taken off.

"You okay?" Misao asked, as she placed a hand on her hip.

Kaoru nodded, then she ran toward the fight between Kenshin and Kazuma. As happy as she was to see Kenshin, she had to put those feelings aside, right now she had the urge to beat Kazuma herself. "Kenshin!"

Kenshin looked over at Kaoru. The hollowness he had felt since Kaoru went missing suddenly disappeared. _She is okay..._

He turned his attention back to Kazuma, who was once more preparing to attack.

"Kenshin, let me fight him instead." Kaoru snatched the sakabatou from Kenshin.

"But Kaoru-" Kenshin was about to argue.

"This is my fight" Kaoru pointed the sakabatou at Kazuma. "You! You have no right to speak for my father!"

Kazuma smirked.

"Now, in my father's place, I will make you regret having kidnapped me and for using our style..." Kaoru paused. "Did you use our style to kill people?"

"And if I did?" Kazuma asked.

"Whether you used it or not I'm going to make you regret it. And make you regret saying such stupid things to my husband." Kaoru glared at Kazuma.

Kazuma almost started laughing. "It's the truth... your father would not approve of someone who killed over a thousand people."

"And he would have approved of you? If I remember, my father kicked you out of our school," Kaoru snapped. "At first I was trying to figure out why, but I think I know now..."

"Do you?" Kazuma asked sarcastically. "If I remember, you were unconscious when it happened."

Both Kenshin and Kaoru looked at Kazuma questionably.

Kazuma held his side where it hurt to breathe. "We dated for a year...ah, that was the greatest year of my life, you were so innocent and pure… part of me wanted to destroy that part of you."

Kaoru suddenly felt a chill, and not from the cold air around them. She took a step back, almost tumbling into the snow, but Kenshin caught her in time. He held her close to him; she was starting to shake.

"Are you remembering now?" Kazuma almost burst out laughing.

"A-and if... if I did?" Kaoru asked, trying to hold herself took a few calm breathes to get the bitter feeling out. "Regardless... of... of my past... I will still fight you." Then she looked up at Kenshin. "Please let me fight him, Kenshin."

"If he tries to kill you I will be jumping in," Kenshin said.

Kaoru nodded. "I won't let him."

Kenshin kissed Kaoru gently. Kaoru smiled at the same time her husband pulled away. He knew Kaoru was capable of fighting.

"I didn't think we would ever be facing each other again, Miss Kamiya." Kazuma laughed, but had to stop because it hurt to laugh.

"We used to spar all the time," Kaoru mumbled while holding tightly onto the sakabatou's hilt. "This was bound to happen. I'm going to make sure you regret getting in the way of my love life and acting like you even own it."

"Very well. I will fight you on one condition."

"Really? There is a condition?" Kaoru lifted a brow.

"Yes. If you win this fight I will let you go, in fact I will pay for your trip back home."

"I don't need your filthy money."

"Let me continue. But if I win, you are to leave your husband and stay with me."

"What?!" Misao came stomping toward the fight. "You really can't take 'not interested' for an answer, can you?!"

"Fine," Kaoru said without a second thought.

"Kaoru, are you stupid or what?" This time it was Yahiko who spoke.

"Enough chit chat, it's getting really cold and I need some hot tea." Kaoru said, ignoring Yahiko.

"The Missy's gots guts," Sanosuke slipped his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. "Man I really hate this snow."

Kenshin, too, wasn't happy to hear the condition. The idea of losing Kaoru to a sex offender wasn't a pleasant thing to think about, but he knew if he got in the way now Kaoru would probably hate him. He could handle it if she did, but like she said earlier, 'this was her fight'.

"Now come at me!" Kaoru said.

-to be continued

_I'm giving this chapter away soon as an apology for thinking of wanting to delete this fanfic. I was thinking about it in my sleep, and thought man I'm stupid. There is a saying that authors are much more strict on themselves than anyone else is on them (and its true). I am one of those authors that gives myself bad credit all the time, regardless of what people say about my stories, if they are fanfiction or not.. I had times where I would start a story and not finish it, because I did not like the way it turned out. I would have an urge to rip the chapters and then I would get scold by those who read my story and they would demand for me to complete the story. Lol good memories, so The Right Moment will not be deleted, and yes there will be a sequel...so you'll have to wait for the end for a sneek preview of the sequel. _

_Oh random conversation, I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin (this is like my tenth, hundredth time) and reading the manga and I just realized...Kenshin's really protective of Kaoru .-. to the point it could be considered overprotective...I was reading on youtube (people are confused about Kenshin caring for Kaoru). I am a big romantic, I love romantic stories) he shows it in ways you wouldn't think it could be shown, right? Who said love needed to be said when it can be shown. Maybe I am an idiot for thinking that. _

_Random: I got the idea of the bad guys having an urge to pee from chapter 1 of Rurouni Kenshin, when Kihei (however you spell his name) peed his pants, because Kenshin threatened him with the blade. BEST SCENE EVER! One of my favorites too...I like Kenshin's dark side ku ku ku_

_**Idreamofaprince, Ryumie15 , epicCookie253561-**__Thank you for your reviews and I apologize from my heart for having a desire to delete this fanfiction. I have a habit of criticizing myself too much when it comes to writing, or when I feel it isn't what it should have been, and this gets me to trouble with my readers, even in high school. I sometimes feared I would not reach what the readers would want, or I don't feel connected to the character. As an apology for having wanted to delete this fanfiction, this chapter is for you guys. I might update the last too soon, but I want to give the person who is editing this fanfiction a break... Ryumie, yes you are right, it is not a competition on whose fanfic is good or not, the thing is to complete it and not leave readers hanging...I need to punch myself for even comparing this fanfic to others when...it has its good points, I won't say is the best, but I'm a writer (even if my grammar is bad) and I love writing, and I love having people read my work. Its like hey look at what my mind can create, my mind is a world of its own that I love to share it with others. believe it, I tend to spend too much time in lala land. Well this is for you guys and everyone who had to deal with my emo status. AND THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!  
><em>


	18. Kaoru vs Kazuma

_Authors notes: First the Characters don't belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful Mangaka/Artist watsuki. this fanfic Sanosuke and Megumi never leave -okay-. Please note that English is not my first language, so there will be a lot of grammar errors. I do tend to come back to those fanfics and fix the small error. I don't mind if I get grammar help, but please don't get angry._

_edits:__**animaniacal**_

Chapter Eighteen

"Now come at me!" Kaoru said.

Kazuma went charging at Kaoru with the full force of his blade. Kaoru did her best to calculate her opponent's movements as he charged, but she barely managed to dodge his attack. His blade clipped Kaoru on her arm, but not enough to make her bleed. Kazuma attacked again, but she deflected his sword with the sakabatou.

"Ow..." Kaoru jumped away from Kazuma and rubbed her arm. She hadn't used a steel sword before, and the clash of swords had sent unfamiliar shockwaves through her arm.

Kenshin really wanted to jump in and end the fight, before Kaoru could get seriously injured, but Sanosuke held him back.

"Remember... her fight," Sanosuke said.

"I know..." Kenshin said.

"The moment she can barely move, that's when you jump in."

Kenshin didn't respond. Sanosuke continued to hold onto him so he wouldn't disrupt the fight.

Kazuma aimed another attack at Kaoru's arm. Kaoru managed to see the attack in time, and she used her father's special technique to block the blade. But Kazuma saw through her move, and instead of using his blade he kicked Kaoru on her right foot. Kaoru fell onto the snow, dropping the sakabatou.

"Wow, feels like a pillow." Kaoru, a little dazed from her fall, patted the snow.

"Kaoru, don't get distracted by the snow!" Yahiko scolded.

"Sorry, just the pillow... I mean snow is soft," Kaoru explained.

"Don't take me as a joke, Miss Kamiya," Kazuma hissed. He lifted his sword, about to stab Kaoru, but Kaoru quickly dived underneath Kazuma and kicked him on the back of the leg. Now it was Kazuma stumbling onto the snow. Kaoru took this chance to retrieve the sakabatou. She got back on her feet the same time Kazuma did.

"I was not treating you as a joke," Kaoru explained. "And it's Mrs. Himura now."

"Woo!" Sanosuke and Misao cheered.

"Haaa!" Kaoru charged Kazuma this time.

Kazuma was about to block the attack, but Kaoru managed to see his move in time and instead punched him in the chin. Kazuma went flying into the snow again.

The gang cheered for Kaoru. Kaoru smiled a bit, she had been yearning to hit him for a while. Kazuma got up from the snow and popped his neck.

"Alright, this time I won't go easy on you," Kazuma hissed.

"Please don't tell me you were going easy on me." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"He is just using that as an excuse," Yahiko said.

Kaoru didn't listen to Yahiko. All her concentration was on Kazuma now. Kazuma took out a second sword.

"You planning to kill me or something?" Kaoru asked as Kazuma came toward at her.

"Please, my dear Kamiya, I won't kill you." Kazuma smiled evilly.

_I can do this... I can do this_, Kaoru held tightly onto the hilt of the sakabatou. She tried reading through Kazuma's moves, trying to calculate when to dodge. She moved out of Kazuma's way, but in the process his blade caught the sleeve of her gi, ripping it in half. Kazuma pulled the piece of the gi that caught onto his blade and tossed it onto the ground. Kaoru rubbed her bare arm as the cold instantly hit her.

"You trying to strip me now?" She turned around and glared at Kazuma.

"Please, Kamiya, my sword just happened to catch your gi when you dodged," Kazuma laughed. "Though I must say you grown fuller..."

Kaoru moved a hand to cover her chest, despite them being wrapped with her sarashi.

Kenshin pulled his hand into a fist. "No one look at my wife."

"She doesn't got much anyway," Sanosuke rolled his eyes and looked away.

"It's not like she is showing anything," Yahiko added. "She's fought like this before."

"YOU STRIP HER AND I'LL BE THE ONE FIGHTING YOU, PERVERT!" Misao shouted.

Kazuma just rolled his eyes. He went after Kaoru again, his two swords aimed at her arms once more. Kaoru managed to block one of the swords with the sakabatou, but the second one cut her sarashi. Kaoru quickly dropped her sword and grabbed the sarashi before it could fall off her breast.

"YOU PERVERT! PERVERT!" Misao yelled over and over again.

Kazuma lifted his sword, now that Kaoru was distracted "Haaa!" He pulled the blade down toward her stomach. Kaoru moved her hands away from the sarashi not caring this time if her body was exposed.

"Hadome!" Kaoru blocked the sword with her wrist crossed. The second blade came toward her hakama. Kaoru jumped away from Kazuma in time to dodge the second blade. However, the sakabatou was now out of her reach and her right breast was exposed; not only that, it was freezing cold.

Kazuma started laughing. "Looks like I'll be winning this fig-"

Kazuma didn't have time to finish his sentence. The first thing that happened was the sakabatou disappeared from the snow, and then Kazuma felt the edge of the blade hit him on the left side of his rib cage. Kazuma yelped and fell backwards onto the snow, and an angry redheaded man placed a foot on Kazuma's chest.

Sanosuke stared down at his hands that were now empty. "When did he move?"

"What kind of fight is this?" Kenshin demanded angrily, the point of his blade under Kazuma's chin.

Kazuma swallowed. "This is my and Kamiya's fight..."

"If it is an honorable fight, why are you carelessly ripping her clothes?"

"Kenshin." Kaoru went running over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "This is still my fight." She moved her right hand down until it came in contact with Kenshin's.

"He exposed you, in front of many men. No one should see you exposed but me," Kenshin said in anger.

"I know, I know," She mumbled, then held tightly onto him when the cold hit her bare skin. Kenshin moved his attention away from Kazuma. He took off his gi and covered Kaoru with it.

"If he exposes you again, he'll be dealing with more than a bruised rib," Kenshin warned, while fixing the gi so that Kaoru was completely covered.

Kaoru smiled. "I won't let him succeed this time."

Kazuma tried getting up from the snow, but the pain from his ribs was making it impossible to move.

"Looks like he won't be able to fight anymore," Kaoru sighed.

"Please!" Kazuma got up from the snow. He picked up both his blades. Kaoru snatched the sakabatou from Kenshin and quickly swung at Kazuma, hitting him on the knee with the edge of the blade. Kazuma hissed in pain as he felt the crack on his leg.

"Shit, shit," he cursed over and over again. He tried getting up from the snow, but this time his broken knee wouldn't let him move.

"I win this fight," Kaoru gave the sakabatou back to Kenshin.

"WOO!" Misao, Yahiko, and Sanosuke cheered.

"You had help," Kazuma gritted his teeth. "If I was not injured you'd be the one on the snow with a broken knee…"

"Oh, put a sock in it, pervert." Misao went over and brought a kick down on Kazuma's head. Kazuma collapsed onto the ground.

Kenshin slid his arms around Kaoru and pulled her tightly to him. Kaoru smiled to be in his arms and nuzzled his bare chest.

"Kenshin, you'll catch a cold," Kaoru looked up at Kenshin.

"This is nothing," he whispered, kissing Kaoru's forehead.

"I don't want you getting sick!" Kaoru said angrily.

"You can calm down." Aoshi came over to the group. He had an extra gi in his hands. He placed the gi over Kenshin's shoulders.

"Where'd you get this?" Kaoru asked.

"I figured one of you would need it," was all Aoshi said.

"Aoshi-sama is so thoughtful," Misao sighed in admiration.

"Let's get out of this place, my fingers are starting to freeze." Sanosuke took his fingers out of his pocket to show them how red they'd gotten.

"First, some tea." Kaoru interrupted.

Everyone agreed, and they all went together to find an inn for the night. 

-to be continued

_"Feels just like a pillow" You can pretty much guess where I got that line. FROZEN! Well I have good news and bad news, good news is there are only two chapters left, bad news there are only two chapters left. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction._

**epicCookie253561-**_I can't spoil what the sequel is going to be about, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your review._

**amoet-**_ She had it once in the beginning of the manga, but against Kenshin when she saw blood stains on her favorite ribbon. xD Though I think that was more for comedy, and I just think Kenshin just lets her get her way sometimes. I thought she needs something to use since she was kidnapped without a bokken. Its love! lol_

**Ryumie15 -**_I didn't know my life was in your hands, not that it matters (I know your joking) XD. My editor is not a professional, she told me that before making the edits, and I don't want to make her work twice, when she has her own stories to worry about. I like her edits and I'm only writing for fun. Language teacher, sounds fun._

_**animaniacal**- I hope you liked the fight between Kazuma and Kaoru. I love your edits, even if they aren't perfect, it at least gets most of my mistakes out of the way and I thank you so much for that. I actually learned from your edits to improve on my writing. Thank you so much for helping me with this fanfiction._

_So I need everyone's help with another Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction I have set in mind, but there is three version of it. All I need is your opinion to tell me which you prefer the most and that is the one that will get the attention the most along with the sequel of the Right Moment._

_The first One: Kenshin and Kaoru (Along with the gang) are reincarnated into modern Japan. This story involves the OVA (I hate reflection) where Kenshin has flashbacks of his previous life and how much he regrets abandoning Kaoru and their child. He believes that he is given a second chance to fix the mistakes he did in his past life. Kaoru, is much stronger personality wise, and she has no memory of her past life. She thinks Kenshin is crazy and ignores him a lot, but somewhere in the middle of the story she begins getting flashbacks. However, she tells Kenshin "I'm not the Kaoru I was in my past life and I will never give myself to you" and well its going to be a romantic story where Kenshin gets Kaoru in the end._

_The Second one: Kaoru and Kenshin meet in High school (senior) or college (First year). (I got this idea from a taiwanese drama). Kenshin comes from a rich family where Kaoru is poor. The two meet in a music room and they fall in love. They make love before something tragic happens and it tears them apart. Kenshin loses his memories of Kaoru, and Kaoru she leaves before he can gain them back, with a surprise at the end. There will be sequel to this story, where they meet again as grown adults. _

_The Third One: There is no third one or I somehow forgot the plot for that one._


	19. Into the Forest

_Authors notes: First the Characters don't belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful Mangaka/Artist Watsuki. In this fanfic Sanosuke and Megumi never leave -okay-. Please note that English is not my first language, so there will be a lot of grammar errors. I do tend to come back to those fanfics and fix the small error. I don't mind if I get grammar help, but please don't get angry._

_edits:__**animaniacal**_

Chapter Nineteen

.Two weeks later.

The sunlight streamed into the Himuras' room. Kaoru pulled the covers over her head to avoid the sunlight that was hitting her eyes. Kaoru turned around on the futon, about to fall back asleep, when she felt that her husband's side of the futon was empty. She snapped her eyes open and quickly sat up.

"Kenshin."

No response.

Kaoru shot out of bed. She rushed out of her yukata and into her red kimono, followed with a black and white obi tied into a bow. She went to the mirror in the room and quickly fixed her hair into a high ponytail, complimented by a pink ribbon. She ran out of the room and went around the dojo looking for her husband.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!"

"If you are looking for Kenshin, he left this morning," Yahiko appeared out of nowhere with his bokken in hand. "He said he needed some time alone."

Kaoru frowned; she felt like a knife had just pierced her heart. "Oh."

"Don't worry too much, he'll be back." Yahiko reassured. "In the meantime, will you train with me?"

Kaoru sighed. "Okay."

For a few hours Kaoru and Yahiko practiced their swings in the dojo. Kaoru felt her swordsmanship had become a bit rusty since her fight with Kazuma. She blocked most of Yahiko's attacks, but Yahiko managed to hit her once on her side. Kaoru jumped away from Yahiko.

"HELLO! IS THIS THE KAMIYA DOJO?"

Children were shouting outside the dojo. Kaoru quickly wiped the sweat from her forehead. She and Yahiko ran off toward the gate. Kaoru opened it, then blinked when she saw three kids near Yahiko's age standing in front of the dojo.

"May I help you?" Kaoru asked.

"Hi, I am Yuuki," One of the kids, a girl, greeted and bowed. She wore a burgundy hakama and a yellow gi. Her brown hair was pulled into two ponytails.

"I'm Hiro," one of the boys with black short hair introduced himself. He wore a dark green hakama and a light green gi.

"And I'm Kouki." The last boy bowed. He wore an outfit similar to Hiro's, and his hair was brown like Yuuki's. They almost looked alike.

"Nice to meet you, I am Himura Kaoru and this is my student Myojin Yahiko," Kaoru patted Yahiko's head. "And yes, this is the Kamiya Dojo."

"Um... Mrs. Himura, we were wondering if you could teach us swordsmanship," Yuuki said.

Kaoru's eyes lit up. "Wait... really?"

The kids nodded.

"We spoke to our parents and they thought it would be a good idea and so we came here." Hiro spoke.

"Looks like the Kamiya Dojo will be up and kicking soon," Yahiko said proudly.

"Well, come on in and we can start the basic training."

"Alright!" The kids smiled.

For another couple hours Kaoru taught her new students the basic of swordsmanship; the kids had more patience than Yahiko, and didn't mind the deep breathing exercises. Yahiko left sometime during the training, saying something about having to help out at the Akabeko.

"Meh, Meh, Meh." The kids swung their swords in unison.

"Alright give me another fifty," Kaoru said, and the kids gladly followed her orders.

Kaoru smiled to herself. If only her father was around to see this, or Kenshin. Kaoru groaned, where was he anyway? He was taking a pretty long time to be alone. Was he mad at her? Did she do something wrong? Come to think of it, he had been acting strange ever since they had returned to Tokyo. Kaoru smacked herself on the forehead; she would stress about him later, at the moment her attention should be on her new students.

"Alright, that is it for today," Kaoru said.

The three students went to place the wooden swords back on the wall. They looked at each other with huge smiles, then looked back at Kaoru.

"That was fun," Yuuki said.

"I'm glad you liked it," Kaoru smiled. She was happy that one of her students was a girl. It was rare to find girls interested in swordsmanship. Most girls believed swordsmanship was meant for boys.

"We can't wait to learn more, Sensei," Hiro added.

"Training will be held everyday but Sundays, after lunch hours, understood?" Kaoru placed her hand on her hip.

"Hai, Sensei," the kids said in unison.

Kaoru watched her new students run out of the dojo. They were talking loudly about the new techniques they learned with their swords. She stared up at the sky and closed her eyes. A cold breeze brushed her cheeks.

"Father, I wish you were here." Kaoru mumbled.

000

It was getting really late, the sun was almost about to set. Kaoru had told herself she would not worry about Kenshin's whereabouts since he needed time alone, but she hadn't see him all day. The distraction of Yahiko and her new students had helped to ease her worries, but now that they were gone, her worry grew. She did whatever she could to not to think about Kenshin.

"Yo, Mrs. Himura, where is Kenshin?" Sanosuke slipped his hands in his pockets. He had arrived at the dojo in hopes of snatching a free meal. He was a bit surprised to find Kaoru in the dojo alone, and not Kenshin. He wondered if something had happened, like maybe the married couple had gotten into a fight.

Kaoru shrugged and took a bite of the badly made rice ball, although because of her worry, she couldn't even taste it. "He needs space."

"Did you two get into a fight or something?" Sanosuke snatched a rice ball and ate it despite it tasting bad.

"No... not that I know of," Kaoru mumbled.

"How long has he been gone?"

"Since this morning," Kaoru took another rice ball to eat.

"He must be really bothered by something." Sanosuke sat down next to Kaoru. He ruffled Kaoru's hair hoping to ease her worries. "Now don't worry, Mrs. Himura, Kenshin wouldn't be so careless as to abandon his wife."

"I know, I know, I won't worry." Kaoru took a deep breath. "Sano..."

"What is it?"

"Well... you know... I was wondering if you and Megumi will get married?" Kaoru asked. She hoped by changing the subject, it would take her mind off her own troubles.

"Well, I didn't propose properly, so she won't agree to marry me until I do a better job," Sanosuke answered. "Man, I ain't good at these things."

"Well... why not take her out on a date and when the moment is right ask for her hand and marriage?" Kaoru suggested.

"That ain't a bad idea. Hey, mind going with me into town to buy some things for her?"

Kaoru smiled. "Of course, hopefully when I return Kenshin will be back."

...

However...

Night had fallen over the city when Kaoru returned to the dojo, and to her disappointment Kenshin was not back yet. What if he did leave her and go off wandering again, despite them being married? Kaoru bit her finger. She turned around and ran out of the dojo to go find Kenshin. It had been too long since his disappearance, and it wasn't doing her heart justice to just sit around waiting, hoping he would come back. He hadn't even left a note to explain his whereabouts, and even though Yahiko had told her all Kenshin wanted was to be left alone, it made no sense as to why. Had she done something? Was his past haunting him again? All these question began popping into her head as she ran around the city in hopes of finding him.

After searching for him for hours, Kaoru came back to the dojo empty handed. She placed her hands on her knees and closed her eyes. She was panting from running all over the city in search of Kenshin, her breath still ragged. She was just about to give up and go cry on her futon, when a small, blurred light appeared on the edge of her vision. Kaoru stared at the firefly. She swallowed, memories of when Kenshin said goodbye to her surfacing in her mind... maybe he did leave, and this time without a goodbye. The same firefly kept hovering around Kaoru. She tried to smack the firefly away.

"Go away!" she cried.

The firefly would not go away.

"What do you want?" she demanded of the bug. The firefly moved away from Kaoru and paused at the edge of the woods, lingering in that area. Kaoru looked at the firefly, confused. Maybe it wanted to be followed? It was a weird thought, but after the long day, the firefly was her only guide. It led Kaoru deep into the woods, joined along the way by several more fireflies. She was certain she heard water running close by. Kaoru took a deep breath as the fireflies guided her to the river. Then she noticed someone sitting by the river, but because it was now quite dark, she couldn't tell who it was.

Maybe she was an idiot for following a bunch of fireflies.

The someone by the river quickly stood up. Kaoru flinched away.

"Kaoru... dono."

Kaoru stopped in her tracks. "Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears of joy. She ran over to Kenshin and tackled him with a hug. "You... baka... I was looking all over for you."

Kenshin almost tumbled into the water with Kaoru on top of him, but he barely managed to save them from falling in by pivoting so they landed on the riverbank instead. "Sorry, koishii, I didn't realize, time flew by so fast."

"Why, why did you leave without saying anything?" Kaoru demanded angrily. She pulled away to look into his violet eyes.

"I needed time... for myself," He sat up from the ground with Kaoru now sitting on his lap, facing him.

"Is everything alright, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, her temper easing slightly. "You've been gone almost all day... everyone was asking for you."

"Sorry, I didn't intend to worry anyone," Kenshin said apologetically.

"Don't ever do that again, Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded. He pulled Kaoru closer, burying his face on her shoulder.

"Kenshin, is something bothering you?" Kaoru asked. "Is your past haunting you again?"

"Yes... and... no," Kenshin answered.

"What does that mean?" Kaoru asked confused.

"I've been thinking about what he said." Kenshin stared up at the night sky; although the trees blocked most of the stars, it was almost like the fireflies were taking their place among the trees. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Don't change the subject." Kaoru placed a finger over Kenshin's mouth.

Kenshin took hold of Kaoru's wrist, and he kissed the palm of her hand.

Kaoru blushed, her heart skipping a few beats. Was he trying to distract her or something, because if he was, it was almost working. "What about what he said still bothers you?"

"Well, the part about your father not approving of someone like me marrying you," Kenshin answered.

Kaoru blinked, she didn't think what Kazuma had said would bother Kenshin. "Kenshin... my father taught me that everyone deserves a second chance. If he were to meet you, he would be in awe, because you've done so much, so much for everyone. For Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, this country, and me... remember how we met?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru for a bit, then laughed. "You had guts, to attack the Battousai."

Kaoru blushed a bit, embarrassed. "Well... just... I had to protect my father's ideals."

"Sometimes that can cost you."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. Kenshin chuckled at Kaoru's reaction.

Kaoru punched him lightly on the chest. "Don't laugh... my point is, if you had not been there to beat Kihei and Gohei at that time... I would be dead... the Kamiya Dojo would have been gone... but because of you, I survived. If my father knew that you saved me and the dojo, he would be proud."

"But it was also because of this one that your life has been thrown to the sharks so many times," Kenshin pointed out.

"So what? I chose to be with you through thick and thin, and you... you can't deny that you need me."

Kenshin ran his fingers over Kaoru's cheek, then over her hair. "True... you are what keeps this one going." He pulled the ribbon from Kaoru's hair, letting it fall loose. He began running his fingers through the soft strands. Kaoru blushed a deep shade of pink. Kenshin leaned toward Kaoru and brushed his lips over hers. Kaoru's heart thumped loudly; she wouldn't be surprised if Kenshin could hear it. Kenshin cupped Kaoru's face and kissed her fully on the lips. Kaoru closed her eyes and laid her hands on her husband's chest, kissing him back. The kisses were soft and gentle. His fingers trailed down her spine over her kimono, which sent shivers down Kaoru's back.

Kenshin broke the kiss. "Kaoru..." he whispered.

"Yes, Kenshin?" Kaoru mumbled.

"This one," Kenshin looked down at Kaoru, then up at her, not sure how to explain the other thing that had been bothering him for a while.

"It's okay, Kenshin." She smiled, knowing full well what her husband wanted, and what she was willing to give only to him. "I'm ready."

-To be continued

_-While I was looking through my mistakes, I laughed. I feel silly._

_**Bismarck Alexander- **__I just wrote what popped in mind, the whole awkward stripping scene, was just a thing that came to my mind. I was thinking twice about it too, but hey it got Kenshin into the fight. I've checked one of your fanfics, it was interesting. I've also checked the other fanfic you suggested, I think I read that one before. The part of Megumi and Sanosuke settling down, will be thrown into the sequel._

_**Shieroell Maive-**__I'm debating on whether or not should Kaoru remember what Kazuma did to her. If I do happen to add it, it will be added to the sequel. Thank you for your review._

_Now here is the deal to all my readers. I always wanted to try this. If I get ten reviews, you will get full view of the first chapter of the sequel to this fanfic, if I get five reviews a paragraph or two, if only one. A line._

_Thank you all so much for following and reviewing this fanfiction. It encouraged me, despite my horrible writing, to continue on writing this fanfiction, and I hope you will all stay with me for the sequel. Thank you so much, and there is only one more Chapter left...the chapter everyone has been waiting for! Until then_


	20. The Right Moment

_Authors notes: First the Characters don't belong to me. They all belong to the wonderful Mangaka/Artist Watsuki. In this fanfic Sanosuke and Megumi never leave -okay-. Please note that English is not my first language, so there will be a lot of grammar errors. I do tend to come back to those fanfics and fix the small error. I don't mind if I get grammar help, but please don't get angry._

_**Edits: Animaniacal**_

_Rated: M_ (warning: sexual scenes)

Chapter Twenty

_"It's okay, Kenshin," She smiled, knowing full well what her husband wanted, and what she was willing to give only to him. "I'm ready."_

...

He laid her gently onto the grass. A firefly that had been flying above them landed on her cheek. Kenshin playfully glared at the firefly; it only took a second for it to join the others in the sky around them. Kaoru giggled. Who would have thought her first time with Kenshin would be here, in the forest, among all these fireflies? Kaoru stared up at the firefly that had gone to join the others. Trying to regain her attention, Kenshin nuzzled her nose.

Kaoru giggled again, then looked up at Kenshin. "It wanted to join us."

Kenshin couldn't resist smiling at the beautiful woman who lay underneath him. She truly was pure, innocent, and full of life. She was everything to him. He pressed his lips to her forehead. There were still times he felt he didn't deserve Kaoru; yet at the same time he was selfish, and he didn't want to ever give her up. He trailed his lips back to Kaoru's nose, gave it kiss, then moved to her lips. She was his.

Kaoru shyly kissed Kenshin back. Something about this kiss felt different from the others. It was tender and gentle, yet it almost felt like he was seeking to obtain everything from her. Kaoru closed her eyes, and she moved one of her hands to rest on Kenshin's chest and the other to lightly touch his chin as they kissed in unison. His hands slid down to her obi. Kaoru had to lift her back so he could access the knots tying it closed. It was easy to remove; the obi became loose and at last it slid off her body. Kenshin placed the obi somewhere on the grass, pulling away from Kaoru as her kimono slid open to expose her body. Kenshin stared down at Kaoru. Thanks to the glow of the fireflies, he had a good view of her, and he couldn't deny that she was perfect. Kaoru's face became red when she saw the way Kenshin was looking at her. She was about to cover her exposed body when Kenshin stopped her by gently moving her hands to the side.

"I want to see all of you, koishii," he whispered.

Kaoru looked away from him shyly, instead staring at the fireflies. It helped ease her nervous feelings a bit, until she felt Kenshin's calloused hands trail over her stomach and up to her breasts. Kaoru's could feel her heart beat unevenly in response to the touches he gave her. She turned her attention back to Kenshin and noticed he was watching her, waiting for her to ask him to stop, but she knew she wouldn't. She reached for Kenshin and pulled him down so that her lips could meet his again in an eager, passionate kiss. He kissed her back, his hands trailing across her body, feeling every curve. He broke away only to trail kisses down her chin and onto her neck. Kaoru closed her eyes; she pulled her head back to give him more access. He dropped a few kisses onto her neck, which sent yet another shiver down her body, and made her feel a need deep inside.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered.

"Yes, koishii?" Kenshin asked, looking up at Kaoru.

Kaoru didn't know what to say, so she pressed her body to his, hoping he would know what she wanted. Kenshin smiled, and he kissed Kaoru's nose. "Almost..."

...

Time seemed to stop as he continued to rain loving kisses over every part of her, from her lips to the center of her body. He wanted her to see how much he admired her body, how he cherished her fully, how every kiss meant something. Despite having no experience, she reacted so perfectly to his touch. He was not expecting experience in Kaoru; he only wanted the chance to become one with his love. Here, and here, she lay underneath the fireflies, exposed to him, body and soul. The moment was right. He brushed away a strand of hair that was stuck to her skin, pushing it gently behind her ear. Kaoru looked up at him and smiled.

He returned the smile with a long, loving kiss. Somehow his clothes joined her obi in the pile at their side. Kaoru moved to press herself against his now exposed body. His hair was loose like hers, causing some strands to tickle her stomach and chest. Kenshin took this chance to position himself at her wet entrance. Kaoru wasn't aware of it, her mind still on the kiss, her fingers entangled in her husband's red locks. She had longed to do that for a long time. With a quick motion, he entered her, and there was pain, but it did not last.

Kenshin broke their kiss to look into his lover's eyes, trying to see if she was ready for more. "Are you alright, koishii?" he asked.

Kaoru smiled shyly and nodded. She moved her hips against his. "It feels right, like we are one."

He smiled back. "We are."

...

Her moans, her breath, the way she called for him as the heat between them increased, the feeling of being in her, it was too much for someone like him, yet it was everything he had ever wanted. He gave her a tender kiss where her shoulder met her neck. Kaoru had her arms around Kenshin, her nails unintentionally digging into his skin. He didn't care; nothing she did could hurt him.

"Ken...shin."

She was saying his name, and the way she said it made him feel things he hadn't felt for years. His lips came in contact with her breast, and he sucked on the skin until he left a mark. She was his, forever.

Kaoru moaned his name once more. She moved her hands away from his back and onto the grass, uprooting a few blades as she gripped the ground tightly. Kenshin stopped his movements. He pushed himself onto his elbows so that he could look into Kaoru's face. Like him, she was covered in sweat, her hair sticked to her body, and her now rosy lips were parted, begging to be kissed once more.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, confused, wondering why he had stopped. Was it the end already? "Kenshin..."

"Koishii, you know everything about you is perfect, yes?" he whispered, his hands trailing up from her waist, feeling her curves.

Kaoru shivered. "Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled and leaned back down to close the gap between them. "Hm?"

She shook her head, her face red. "I...I..."

She didn't know what to say, her words had gotten lost somewhere in their love making. Kenshin kissed Kaoru gently, then pulled away slightly. "I what?" he asked.

She blushed. "Aishiteru, Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled once again. "Aishiteru, Kaoru."

...

Megumi and Sanosuke sat on top of the roof of his row houses. They were staring up at the night sky that was surrounded by glowing stars and a full moon. It was a very beautiful night, the last greetings of the winter ended weeks ago, and the warmness of spring greeted the couple. Megumi reached for the sky when a firefly landed on her finger.

"So, foxy," Sanosuke began, startling the firefly away from Megumi's finger.

Megumi shot a glare at Sanosuke. "I was going to make him my pet."

Sanosuke almost burst out laughing. "Ah, I don't think it would last long with you."

Megumi smacked Sanosuke on the head. "Don't ruin it Sanosuke, or this will be the last night you'll be laying your hands on me."

Sanosuke smirked, and he placed his hand under Megumi's chin, twisting her head so that she was looking at him. "Could you really give me up?"

"Of course I can." She continued to glare at him.

"Come on, I already know how to get you into my futon." He kissed her, nibbling her lower lip.

Megumi tried to push him away, but she ended up giving in to his kiss when it became clear he wouldn't budge. "You better not think we're going to do it on the roof."

"Why not, let's let everyone hear you," Sanosuke teased.

Megumi glared at him.

"I'm joking."

Megumi rolled her eyes. She moved to climb off the roof, and Sanosuke followed after her. "Let's go for a walk," she said, once they were both safely on the ground.

"Alright." Sanosuke slipped his hands into his pockets, following Megumi. Together they went into the nearby woods. Once they were in deep enough so that no one could see or hear them, Sanosuke took Megumi into his arms and pushed her up against a tree. Megumi didn't argue when Sanosuke started kissing her neck and sucking on her soft skin. She shuddered beneath him.

"Tomorrow... or next week…" Sanosuke started to say as he kept kissing every accessible part of her body, "… come join me here, again."

"Why, rooster?" Megumi asked, her voice almost shaking.

"I got something for you," Sanosuke answered, as he gently laid her down onto the grass.

"Mmm, now I am curious." She wrapped a leg around Sanosuke's hip.

"You'll just have to wait, foxy," Sanosuke said, while taking off her obi.

...

.The next morning.

Kaoru shivered as a cold breeze brushed against her naked body. She had forgotten that the early mornings were still cold, despite spring's imminent arrival. She and Kenshin must have fallen asleep some time last night. Kaoru quickly sat up from the ground... had it been a dream? Her kimono was draped over her body like a blanket to keep her warm, but when she sat up, it slid off, exposing her naked body. Kaoru blushed and pulled the kimono up to her chin, to guard against the cold... so it wasn't a dream. She had done it, she had made love with Kenshin... Speaking of Kenshin... Kaoru looked around a little worriedly, but was quickly reassured. He was sitting next to her fully dressed, his hair pulled back into its usual low ponytail.

"We should get going, koishii, before you catch a cold," he said.

Agreeing with him, Kaoru quickly put on her kimono, obi, and ribbon. After getting dressed, she tried taking a step forward, but when she did, her legs became weak and she stumbled forward. Kenshin managed to catch her. He lifted her back upright, and together they went off to the dojo.

"Kenshin... d-did we really?" she asked, her face steaming red.

"Make love?" he finished for her. He looked at her and almost laughed when he saw the deep blush on her face. It was so cute, that he had to lean forward and kiss her forehead. "Mm... we did."

"In the forest?" her voice almost squeaked out. What if someone had seen them? What if someone had heard her… Kaoru's face became even more red, but in the moment she really hadn't thought about that; she had been completely caught up in her love for Kenshin.

"I'm sorry, koishii, I didn't mean for it to happen there," Kenshin said apologectically, wondering if Kaoru regretted the location.

Kaoru blushed, and she placed her hand on Kenshin's cheek, still thinking about what had happened last night. "You know... *pause*...I think it was perfect... under the fireflies... it was beyond good."

Kenshin smiled. "So you don't regret it?"

"No." She looked at him and smiled.

Kenshin kissed Kaoru's lips.

"HEY!" Yahiko crossed his arms when he saw the couple arrive at the dojo. "Where the hell were you two?"

Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other, Kaoru's face becoming red again. She wondered if her face would stay that way for the rest of her life.

"Yahiko, that is only for us to know, "Kenshin said simply.

"Oh okay, Kenshin." Yahiko quickly dropped the subject. "I'm hungry, though."

Kenshin let out a light sigh. "Breakfast will be on the way shortly, just let us wash up first."

"Fine, fine... oh, did Kaoru tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Kenshin asked as Yahiko opened the gate.

Yahiko was about to answer, when Kaoru interrupted. "The Kamiya Dojo has three new students."

Kenshin smiled. "Looks like the dojo will be up and running in no time."

Kaoru smiled back. "Hai."

"One of them's a girl, too," Yahiko added. "Just... wanted to add that."

"I'm going to tell Tsubame you found a new love interest," Kaoru teased.

"What'd you say, ugly?" he demanded. He would have kicked her if Kenshin wasn't looking.

"Now, now, you two." Kenshin had to interrupt the fight.

Yahiko crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Kaoru.

Kaoru was about to jump out of her husband's arms and tackle Yahiko, but knowing his wife, Kenshin held her so that she couldn't escape.

"Yahiko, this one has a favor to ask of you," Kenshin glanced over at the younger male.

Yahiko snapped his attention away from Kaoru and looked over at Kenshin. "What?"

"Would you get us some tofu?"

Yahiko eye twitched for a second. He would have argued, but it was Kenshin who was asking, and he couldn't say no to him. "Fine." Yahiko ran out of the dojo.

"Kenshin, don't you usually get the tofu?" Kaoru asked, confused.

Kenshin smiled. He kissed Kaoru's soft lips and pecked her nose. "I was hoping to take a long bath with my wife."

-_The End_

_At last it is over, I'm sorry the love scene isn't that great, but I don't really like going all into the detail when it comes to those scenes, as this is a romantic love story with its sex scene I want it to be more about what they are feeling and not the details about the sex, that is what my stories involve on more than the 'he slipped his fingers inside her core and instantly her juice smeared his fingers' yeah I'm not a real author of those as I suck at it. I hope you liked it and as promised a preview of the sequel.  
><em>

_I have one favor to ask of my readers, will you please help me pick a title for the sequel? The one whose title captures my interest will be the one to have the title._

_**epicCookie253561-**__I hope you like the scene you've been waiting for._

_**Idreamofaprince-**__ Thank you_

_I would like to thank all my readers, those who followed or added to their favorites, and those who reviewed my fanfiction. I don't know how this fanfiction turned out and there were times when I was just about ready to give up on it, but thinking about you guys made me refrain from even deleting the fanfiction and as a thank you for being here for the whole fanfiction instead of giving just line of the sequel, I decided to give you a whole scene, but that isn't the whole chapter. I hope you enjoy and once again Thank you._

_Please let me know what you thought of the fanfiction so far, reviews are truely loved._

Sneak Preview (_Please note the sneak preview has not been edited yet, so it might change_)

_**Sanosuke and Kenshin had gone into the city after breakfast. They went to the same jewelry shop where Kenshin had bought Kaoru's ring. Kenshin leaned against the wall, meanwhile Sanosuke skimmed through the rings. The owner of the shop shot Sanosuke a glare, it was the same glare had Kenshin received before, now at Sanosuke. **_

_**"Sano, do you even have money for a ring?" Kenshin asked interrupting the street fighter.**_

_**Sanosuke stopped on his tracks. He had been looking at a golden ring with white diamonds spiraled around it. It had foxie's name all over it, he felt. He glance at the price and his jaw almost dropped...12000 yen. He turned to his red headed friend who was looking at him curiously, no doubt trying to figure out how Sanosuke was going to pay for the ring since he often didn't pay for anything.**_

_**"Kenshin, you have 12000 yen?" Sanosuke asked, taking his hand out hoping Kenshin would give him the money.**_

_**"Sano, I think the ring would have more meaning if you paid with your own money not with someone else s," Kenshin shook his head.**_

_**"You know I won't be able to make that much within nine months."**_

_**"Why not get a job and use that to buy the ring."**_

_**"I'll pay you back."**_

_No you won't...__**Kenshin thought in his head. "I only have 5000 yen."**_

_**"Time for me to find a job, you'll be joining me won't you?"**_

_**"I don't think it is safe for me to leave Kaoru-dono alone for longer then is necessary," Kenshin mumbled.**_

_**"Come on, Kenshin, that Kazuma is long gone I doubt anything is going to happen to her now."**_

_**Kenshin took a deep breath. Kaoru was barely making enough for them, and adding Sanosuke to their plate was restraining her wallet. He would have gone searching for a job, but the idea of leaving Kaoru alone at the dojo after all that had happened was making him not want to leave her out of his sight for long. He couldn't protect her if he was away from the dojo, any enemy his or hers could attack, and kill her. He had to be there at all times protecting her from the outer world.**_

_**"You are way too overprotective of her, did you know?" Sanosuke said. "Hey! you the owner right?"**_

_**The owner of the jewelry shop glared at Sanosuke. "I'm not cutting the price."**_

_**"No, man, I need you to make sure no one takes this ring because I'll be the one buying it, you hear?" **_

_**"We dont hold rings for anyone."**_

_**"What if I give you all the money I have now, and pay you the rest later." **_

_**"Hm...it will cost you extra..."**_

_**"Fine with me, Kenshin," Sanosuke reached for the 5000 yen his friend had. Kenshin sighed and took out the left over money he had in his wallet and gave it to Sanosuke. Sanosuke gave the owner the money and the owner took the ring from display and placed it into a safe.**_

_**"You have three months." The owner said.**_

_**"Thanks, man." **_

_**Sanosuke and Kenshin left the jewelry shop together. Kenshin stared at the dirt, was he really over protective of Kaoru?**_

_**"You know, since I knew you, you seemed to worry more about her than anyone else." Sanosuke said. "Even that time when she drank sake."**_

_**"You know Kaoru-dono doesn't do well with sake, Sano," Kenshin mumbled.**_

_**"My point is, you can't be on her tail all the time," **_

_**Kenshin's eye twitched. "I need to make sure she truly is safe before I go running around finding a job."**_

_**Sanosuke hit Kenshin on the back of the head to knock some sense. "She'll be fine, Himura Kaoru is strong enough to protect herself."**_

_**"But what if-"**_

_**"No what ifs, Kenshin, lets go find a job. I need to make money to wed foxy before her bump starts showing to the world." Sanosuke took a hold of Kenshin's arm and tugged him into town to find some job.**_

_**-to be continued**_


End file.
